Mind Games
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: ﻿The gang agrees to try out Quinn’s latest invention, even though she isn’t sure what the device does herself. What happens when everyone finds themselves in a new point of view? Will relationships develop under these strange circumstances?
1. The Latest Quinnvention

**Summary:** The gang agrees to try out Quinn's latest invention, even though she isn't sure what the device does herself. What happens when everyone finds themselves in a new point of view? Everyone learns something about the other.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. So I don't own anything...okay?

**A/N:** I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, but I've been wanting to update my first story, Zoey101:Secrets Revealed, since it's such a big hit for you all. This is my 3rd story now...so go me! And if you can already figure out the plot of this story, and think it will get confusing...(I'm sure it will) don't worry. I'll be putting a small chart on here to show the switches.

-------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to bother me everyday?" Dana asked Logan, who was, once again, being the jerk that he is.

"Because it's easy. Besides...I know you want me Cruz. Just admit it already so we can go on with our lives." he said with a slight smirk.

"Your right..." Dana whispered, now facing him.

"Of course I am. When am I not right?" Logan responded to her.

Dana moved in closer to Logan, and placed her face an inch away from Logan's, and looked him in the eyes. "I've always wanted to do this..." she told him, with a hint of flirt in her voice. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't paying too much attention, and soon found Dana's knee in his crotch.

Logan collapsed to the ground in pain. Some people nearby started to laugh at him. (**A/N: That's the one thing I hate about being male...it's waaaay too sensitive down there.**)

"Now leave me alone!" Dana shouted down to him, walking off.

"Ouch...you'd think he'd learn by now." Chase stated, watching Logan slowly stand back up. Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nicole were sitting at as table, not too far away, watching Dana and Logan fight.

"I doubt it. He can be such an air head, and will be up and doing the same thing again tomorrow." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I think they fight a lot because they like each other." Nicole said, stating the obvious.

"Of course they like each other. But of course, with how Dana acts, she'd never admit it. And with Logan, why else would he bother her so much?"

"Yeah, it's really easy to see when someone likes another person. They always show signs of it, even if they're trying not too." Zoey told everyone, still not knowing how Chase felt inside. Both Chase and Michael rolled their eyes at that comment. Dana then came over and sat with them at the table. Before she could speak, Quinn came running over to the group of friends.

"Guys, I need your help with something." Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, what's the problem?" Zoey asked her.

"Can...you guys help me out with the latest device I've made? I need six people to test it on. Please?" she asked them, half begging.

The five of them all sighed, and rolled their eyes. Quinn was always asking them to help with her quinnventions. Zoey felt bad that they were always turning her down, and didn't want to lose her as a friend, even if she could be a little odd. Zoey looked at her friends. They all could read the message her face was saying. None of them wanted to do it.

"So...?" she asked again.

"Guys, why don't we just do it?" Zoey asked.

Chase sighed again. He really didn't want to do whatever Quinn wanted them to do, but he didn't want to disappoint the girl he loved more. "Fine...I'll do it." Zoey smiled at him.

"Oh alright." Michael said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He did owe her for the fat free chips she made for him. "As long as it doesn't explode..."

Nicole looked around nervously. She didn't feel like going, but she didn't want to be left out, so she agreed as well.

The only person left remaining was Dana. They all turned to look at her. "What? No way! There is, no way, I'm doing it. Nothing you say can make me." Dana yelled, turning her head away. They kept looking at her, mostly Quinn, her eyes pleading her to help.

Suddenly, Michael turned his head around and announced, "Oh look. Logan's coming over here." Everyone turned their heads, and sure enough, Logan was making his way to the table.

"Okay, let's get this over with already!" Dana said, getting up and heading for the girl's dorm. As Dana left, Logan had arrived.

"Come on Logan, we're going to help Quinn with her latest experiment." Michael said to him.

"What? Why? I don't want to." Logan told them, with a little annoyance in his voice.

Zoey just rolled her eyes, and got up. "Just come on!" she yelled at him, grabbing his arm. The rest of the group got up and followed Zoey, who was pulling Logan.

**In Quinn's Lab of a Room**

Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, and Logan entered Quinn's room, and saw Dana already sitting down on a chair. Quinn was making some last adjustments to her machine. Logan immediately started to laugh. "Nice accessory, Dana." he said, pointing at Dana. Dana had what looked like a dart sticking out of the top of her head and was looking extremely unhappy.

"Don't make me hurt you again Logan." She warned him, with a scowl on her face. Logan quieted up after that comment.

"Please...take a seat." Quinn offered to them, pointing at the five remaining chairs. Once they were all seated, Quinn put similar sticks on each of their heads as well, just like Dana.

"Um...does this come in pink? This color doesn't match my outfit." Nicole asked, a little sad.

"No. Sorry Nicole." Quinn told her.

Logan started laughing again. "You all look like those weird teletubbies."

"Ooh, can I be Laa-Laa?" Nicole asked excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her, and stared in confusion and disbelief. Nicole looked nervous. "Um...never mind..." she said, looking down.

"Okay then...can we get this over with now?" Dana asked, still taken back.

"Your sure this won't explode, right?" Michael asked once again.

"Yes. I'm ninety-five percent sure." Quinn answered him.

"Only ninety five? What about the other five percent?" he asked, a little worried.

"I guess it would explode...but I doubt it." Quinn walked over to the machine, and placed her hand next to a switch. "Anymore questions?"

"Uh...yes actually. What does this thing actually do anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Oh...uh...I don't know yet. That's why I'm testing it."

"WHAT?" All six of them shouted in unison. Quinn flipped the switch, and the lights went out.

The only lights in the room were the ones on Quinn's machine. Everyone was quiet as it hummed and whirred. Soon, some energy shot through the cords, and into the sticks on top of the heads of the teenagers. All attempts for them to move or speak shut off, as the machine did it's job. All six teens were sent unconscious as the process stopped. As Quinn went to check on them, a small spark came from her device, and soon, it had caught on fire. She ran and got the small fire extinguisher that she kept in the room, and got rid of the fire. Unfortunately, the fire had already fried the inner circuits of the machine.

Nicole was the first person to awaken. The lights were still off, but she could manage to see that everyone else was still out, while Quinn was laying on her bed. _Oh man...I've got a serious headache. What happened...? _She rubbed her head, and her finger bumped into the stick, which was still on her head. _Oh yeah...Quinn had us try out her experiment. _She grabbed the dart-like object and yanked it off of her head. As she sat up, all of her friends woke up at the same time.

Dana blurted out. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anything happened. Only except my device caught fire, and I had to put it out. Other then that, you're all fine." Quinn looked around at them, all of them looked weak, and low on energy. "Well...almost fine. I guess it sapped the energy out of you all. I suggest you all go back to your dorms and rest."

They all agreed on that, and left Quinn's dark room. None of them paid any attention to their surroundings as they all walked back to their dorms, otherwise they would have noticed something that was amiss.

Zoey opened the door to the girls' room, while Logan opened up the door to the boys' room. They all walked in, and hopped straight to bed, even though it was still only 6:23.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! Nothing's wrong! Can that be true? Who knows, I do, but you don't, so you can wonder! I was going to put another chapter to upload at the same time, but it just didn't work out. So your stuck with 1 chapter instead. And hurray for your Dana fans, I now have a story with her in it, instead of Lola. Now review.


	2. Confusion Among Us

**A/N:** Hoping you all are enjoying this story. Nothing to say for now. So keep on reading!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

**The Girls' Room**

Dana woke up early the next morning. She rubbed her head as she sat up. Her head was pounding from the day before. Dana stretched out her arms as she opened up her eyes. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the room's brightness, she jumped back slightly on her bed, looking around the room, with confusion on her face. _What the...this isn't my room. Why am I in the girls' room? _She wondered to herself. She sat up and slid off of the bed she had been sleeping in moments earlier.

Dana looked around at her surroundings. It was true. She was in the girls' room. She saw that Zoey and Nicole were asleep in their respective beds. _Well, what the heck? Zoey and Nicole are in the right room. How come I woke up in here? And... _Dana took another look around the room. _Wait a second... Where's Dana?_

She sighed. She couldn't handle this so early in the morning. She walked over to the dresser, and lifted the clock on top if it in her hands to read it. It showed that the current time was 5:13 AM. As she went to place the clock back on top of the dresser, her finger slipped a switch, turning the radio on. She wasn't expecting that, so it startled her, and she dropped the clock, and it dropped right on top of her foot.

Dana winced in pain, as she reached down to hold where the clock had landed on her foot, and jumped up and down slightly. "Okay, ow! Man, that hurt!" She yelled in pain.

The loud noise, that had included the radio, the thump on the floor, and Dana's yelling, had now awoken Nicole. Her eyes were a little blurry for waking up so fast. "Dana?" she asked lightly, letting her eyes adjust. When she could see, she saw Dana jumping up and down in pain. "What happened?" she asked, with worry in her eyes.

Dana turned around and saw Nicole staring at her. _Well...this must be kinda weird now. _"Well...I was checking the time, and I accidentally dropped the clock on my foot. Sorry if it woke you up..." she told her, apologetically.

"Oh...that's okay. What are you doing up so early anyway? You never get up early. We always have to drag you out of your bed." Nicole asked.

Dana just stared at her. _Drag me out of bed? What is she talking about? _"Uh...what do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...you know... You know what? Never mind..." Nicole said flatly.

Dana turned back around and picked up the clock on the floor, and flipped the radio back off, then set it back on top of the dresser. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, her back still facing Nicole.

"I guess...what's wrong?" she responded.

"Yeah...I just wanted to know... what am I doing in here?" She figured it was kind of obvious.

Nicole just looked confused. "I don't get what you mean."

Dana sighed. It shouldn't be that difficult. "I woke up in here, and I shouldn't be.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. "Dana... You live in here."

Dana just stared at her. _Dana? I'm not Dana! _"Uh...I'm not Dana!" She shouted at her.

This woke Zoey up now. "Hey! I thought I told you not to wake me up in the morning anymore!" Zoey yelled at them. Both of the girls turned to look at her. Nicole gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly. Zoey stared at them for a moment, before saying, "Uh...Nicole? Dana? Why are you two in our room?" It was then that she looked around the room.

"I'm not Dana!" Dana shouted.

Zoey was really confused. _Okay...why am I in the girls' room now? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? _"Okay, so I'm in your room. Why?"

Nicole's mouth was still slightly a gape. _This...is...too weird! _"You can't be...Zoey. Who are you?" Nicole asked slowly.

Zoey looked at her, as if she was crazy. "Zoey? Of course I'm not Zoey." she told them, getting out of the bed she had been sleeping in.

Dana coughed a little, and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a small, portable mirror that she saw laying there when she dropped the clock earlier. "Uh...here. Take a look." Dana said to Zoey, handing her the small mirror.

Zoey lifted the mirror up to face level, and gasped. The face she was looking at, was indeed the face of Zoey Brooks. In shock, she dropped the mirror, and it broke on contact with the ground. She flipped over the palms of her hands and looked into them, with small horror on her face.

**The Boys' Room**

The sun peered into the boy's dormitory. This woke up a sleeping Chase. He opened his eyelids, but immediately closed them. _Aw man...stupid sun. How come it has to bother me now? It's never bothered me before. I hate when the sun bothers me. _He sat up and lifted his hands to cover his eyes from the sun as he opened them. _Wait a second...The sun doesn't face our dorm in the morning. It only does in the afternoon. _He moved his hands, and looked and the room.

His eyes opened wide as his eyes wandered. Chase rubbed his eyes with his hands to make sure he was seeing correct. _Okay...this isn't my room. Why am I in here? I fell asleep on my own bed, but now...well, I'm somewhere else. _He got up from the bed, and saw Logan and Michael asleep on their respective beds. _So...I'm in the guys' room now? What's up with that?_

He searched the room for a clock, and when he found one, it showed the time of 5:20 AM. _This is just too weird. _While trying to figure out how he came to be in this room, he noticed a large mirror posted on the wall. _Must be Logan's of course. Oh well...might as well fix my hair. _Chase made his way to the mirror, expecting to just brush his hair a little, but what he saw instead, caused him to scream in terror.

This scream woke Logan up, who was right next to Chase. "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"My hair! It looks terrible!" Chase yelled to him.

"Uh..." Logan said, a little confused. "Dude, your hair always looks like that."

Chase just blinked at him. "W–what?" He took another look at the mirror, and he jumped back five feet in shock.

"Now what?" Logan asked, a little annoyed.

"I– I...I'm not..." he started to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"What?"

He remained silent. Chase looked down and examined his hands. They were different. "I'm...Chase..." Chase said lightly.

"Well of course you are, sherlock. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Chase didn't answer him. Logan place his hands on his face, and rubbed the sleep in his eyes. As he took his hands away, he paused, and his eyes grew wide. He bolted upright, and examined his hands just as Chase had done. "What the heck happened to me?" he asked himself out loud. Logan looked around the room, and noticed something was different. He was in Logan's bed. He jumped out of the bed, and looked over at Michael's bed, where Michael was sound asleep.

His eyes grew wide. "How can..." But he stopped talking there. He wasn't sure what to say. _I...I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream. _"Chase. I want you to slap me."

Chase did not respond to him.

"Chase?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, whatever. I'll slap myself." Logan told him, and slapped himself square on the cheek. "Ow! Okay, that didn't work. All that did was give me a sore spot."

"I think...we should wake Michael up." Chase said at last.

Logan blinked. "Uh...okay."

Both of them walked over to Michael's bed, and started to shake Michael.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow! I bet that was a little confusing. More info will be given on the next update. I even got confused myself while typing this. So, in your review, try to see if you can answer these 2 questions:

1) What exactly has happened to the gang?  
2) If you think you know question 1, then tell me who's who.

Yep...a little short again. But whatever... It was last night. So sue me. :P

Now, review I say! Now!


	3. Who Exactly is Who?

**A/N:** Heh... some of you were awfully close. But none of you managed to guess ALL the switches correctly. And I bet your all dying to know who's who. Well, I'll tell you this. You will find out this chapter. Just keep on reading to find out. And I just can't believe you couldn't guess them. I thought I made it so obvious... Or am I just that much of a good writer. :) AND PEOPLE! Your thinking too much of the obvious. A lot of you thought I was going to be switching the pairings together. Not the case at all. (EX: Chase - Zoey, Dana - Logan, Etc.) Don't assume. Read into it.

Hehe.. And great news. My book came in today! YAY! You see, I ordered this book off the interweb, and it finally came today in the mail! And if your curious as to what it is, its called .Hack/Another Birth Vol. 1/Infection

Meh! I don't get to read it yet though! You know why? Because I'm typing this chapter right now, that's why. And you know what else? My cat is screaming at me. o.O

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what happened?" Zoey asked. "I wake up, and I found out that I'm Zoey."

"Yes. I want too find out too." Nicole added, still looking at Zoey in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, looking like Dana suddenly isn't exactly a picnic either." Dana told them.

"Well, maybe it's not just us. It probably happened to..." Nicole said, then paused. "...to whoever is in Chase, Logan, and Michael."

"You know, I think it was what Quinn did to us last night. She did say she didn't know what it did. And now we find out that we've all switched bodies." Dana guessed.

"So, who's who?" Zoey asked.

"Let's try and gather up, 'the guys', before we try and figure that out. It will probably be confusing enough as it is." Nicole suggested. She walked over and picked up her own cell phone, and dialed the number for Chase's phone. But Logan's voice was heard on the phone instead.

**The Boys' Room**

Chase's phone had started to ring. But he was in the situation to pick it up. He and Michael were currently in a heated argument. Michael was upset that Logan and Chase had woke him up so early. They did manage to tell him about the change the three of them had gone through, which he did except, but mainly he was upset about having to get up so early in the morning.

"Hello?" Logan said, picking up the ringing phone.

"Logan?" Nicole's voice asked.

"No... Nicole?" Logan told her.

"Nope..." She said slowly.

"Okay... So what happened? We want to know." Logan asked over the yells of his two current roommates.

"We have an idea, come bring the other two outside of the girl's lounge, and we'll meet you there." Nicole told him.

"Alright. See you there." Logan said, ending the conversation. He looked over at Chase and Michael, who were still bickering. "Hey! Be quiet for a sec will ya? Now, look. We're going to the girl's lounge right now, and try to figure this whole mess out."

Chase and Michael now looked at him. They both nodded and walked around the room to put some shoes on. This was hard for them, as they had no idea where the correct shoes were. Logan had to help them with this. "Man, this is just way to freaky. I can't believe this has happened." Michael shouted, leaving the room. Logan and Chase followed suit.

The three of them walked rather slowly to the girl's lounge. A lot was on their minds. Eventually they reached the building, and saw the three girls sitting at a table outside it. They sat down, and remained silent. All six of them exchanged glances to each other. No one said anything for quite sometime.

"So..." Dana started. "What should we do?"

More silence. But it didn't last for long. Nicole piped up. "Well, first, I think we should find out who's who exactly. So we won't get confused." She had a pencil and a small note card in front of her on the table. She grabbed the pencil and started to write something. "Okay, when I call your name, please raise your hand."

"I thought you wanted to find out who everyone was, not take roll call." Chase stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes. _That's obviously Nicole..._ "Okay... Chase?" Zoey started calling names. Dana raised her hand. She wrote another item on her note card. "Logan?" Zoey raised her hand now. Nicole sighed. _Great...that's who Logan is. _Once again, she wrote on the card. "And...Dana?" Michael raised his hand now. Nicole then called Michael, which left Nicole being last, though she already knew who she was in.

"Alright, here it is. Everyone take a look." He passed around the small note card she had written on. It showed six sentences.  
------  
_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase.  
_------  
A few of them nodded to themselves as they read it. Some were trying to memorize it, when Nicole took it back from them. (**A/N: For the remaining of this chapter, when I refer to someone doing or saying something, it will be by the body, not the person inside. The rest of the story after this chapter, will be the person, and not the actual body they are in. Meaning, I could say something that Michael says, but someone else thinks its Logan, since it's his body. Hope you don't get confused.**) "Okay, you guys wait here, I'll go make some copies of this, and that way we can each all have one." Nicole told them, walking away.

The rest of the gang just sat at the table in silence. Occasionally they all glanced at each other. Soon, Chase's face went blank, as he realized something. "Okay... um... how exactly am– am I supposed to go to the bathroom? You guys..." He started saying, then looked down. "You guys have it... a little different."

Michael's eyes grew wide as he listened to him. He realized what Chase was saying, and grew worried.

"Yeah, well...Logan and I don't have it that easy either. Because, well... It's, like... 'gone'." Dana told them.

Logan laughed a little to himself. _Man, that's going to be hard for them to get through. At least I still remained a guy._

Just then, Zoey jumped out of her seat. "No!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What is it?" They asked.

"How am I supposed to make out with any girls now? It's going to be a little hard to do that if I'm a girl now too! Unless, of course, I run into a lesbian. And...well... that'd be a little weird."

They all laughed as they rolled their eyes. "Oh, how will you ever go on?" Michael teased him.

At this point, Nicole had returned, and she had ten pieces of paper with her. She passed out five of them to her friends, with one, of course, being for herself. The other four, were incase anyone of them lost the paper, and forgot who was who.

"So what do we do now?" Dana asked.

"We go get Quinn of course. She got us this way, I'm sure she can get us back." Nicole assured them.

"And we'll break the door down if we have to..." Zoey said to them all.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So there you have it. Those are the switches. I could have sworn I made them too easy for you all. For Chase, it was how I had him wake up as Dana, with the clock and all. For Zoey... well, just go reread what she says when she first notices Zoey wake up. She's all shocked to be looking at herself. Then for Logan...well, there's how he was all rude and stuff. And for Nicole... that was really obvious. I made her scream in horror in sight of Chase's hair...then she noticed she was Chase. And Michael...well...he looked at his hands, I'm sure you can all think of the big change their. And of course, Dana, who was in Michael. I had her sleeping still. It couldn't have been any easier. I even mentioned, when "Nicole and Dana" talked. That she slept late all the time. And she was still sleeping at the time. Come on folks. o.O

And okay, I lied. So sue me. :P It took forever to write this chapter because I was reading the book I got in the mail today. All 200+ pages of it. I did say I was going to write this first... but I couldn't help myself. I had to do it! It was nagging at me so much! And I'm glad I did. The book was freaking awesome. And talk about your cliffies... It's only a part 1 of 4. And because I feel like it, for the hell of it, I'm gonna show you the last paragraph. So enjoy.

_It wasn't long afterward that I realized how symbolic that meeting had been, after I finally read the "Epitaph of Twilight." I hated to admit it, but I felt a pang of worry. I wondered what it meant that the King of Light had tried to destroy us, but that we were saved by Helba, Queen of the Dark._

Bum bum bum... I can't wait for part 2! But it hasn't been translated into English yet. :(

Now that the stuff you all don't really care for much is over with... Go review!


	4. Bad News and the Bathroom

**A/N:** Woo! Looks like Quinn is going to get to the root of things. Let's hope so. Remember, this chapter, for the rest of this story, until they switch back, I will be writing it by the person, not the body. EX: If I type: "'I guess so...' Michael told him." and some random person had walked by and heard it, they would think it was Logan who said it, since Michael is in Logan's body.

Yes? No? Maybe? Okay then! Onto the story! (Each chapter I will put at the top, who is who, so you're not confused.)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

-------------------------------------------------

The gang got up from their seats, and started to enter the girl's dormitory. "Oh... speaking of which, I have to go use the restroom. I'll meet you guys there." Dana told them. She walked away from them as they continued down the hall.

She opened the bathroom door and walked her way inside. There were a few people already inside as she came in. They turned to look at her. Dana felt it was a little odd for them to be staring at her. "Uh... hi?"

"What do you think you're doing in here?" One of the girls asked.

"Going to the bathroom?" Dana said to her.

"But you can't." Another girl told her.

"Why not?" Dana asked. She then noticed the mirror that they were standing by. She looked into it, and she saw Michael looking back at her. "Oh..." She said lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Whoops. My bad." She quickly ran outside, and looked at the door. It read 'Girls'. _Man... how can I go now? I forgot that I'm not a girl anymore. There's no guy's restroom in the girl's dorms. Guess I'll have to hold it for awhile._

Dana made her way down the hall, where her friends had gone previously. She entered Quinn's room and found them talking to Quinn already.

"...and that's what happened, I guess. We're all in different bodies and we need you to put us back. We can't go through the rest of our lives like this." Zoey was telling Quinn.

"Nicole, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but it won't help. My device was a complete failure, and it didn't do anything." Quinn told them. The room broke out in protests.

"What?"

"How can you not believe us?"

"We need you Quinn, I can't be a girl forever."

"Quinn, you better fix us. How can I go on dates if I'm a girl?"

Then Nicole chirped up. "Quinn, you just gotta help us. I can't be a guy! They have those weird toilet thingys on the wall in their bathrooms. And they have stuff I shouldn't be seeing in my life yet." She was moving about frantically and nervously.

Quinn looked back down at the piece of paper that Zoey had given to her earlier. After those last two comments, she figured they were telling the truth. Zoey and Chase had said something that Logan and Nicole would say. And that's what the paper said. "Wow. So you were telling the truth."

"YES!" They all shouted at her.

"Well, I want to help you guys out... I have good news and bad news." Quinn told them.

Everyone's faces dropped at the sound of bad news. "Bad news?" Zoey asked.

"What bad news?" Chase asked curiously.

"Well, Dana..." Quinn started, but paused. She looked down at the paper once again. "Sorry, I mean Chase. If you would look over there, you'll find that the machine, that apparently switched you all, is fried." She told them, pointing her finger to slightly black and burnt metal device.

Everyone frowned. "So does that mean where stuck like this?" Nicole shouted.

"No, no... Well, yes... but no." Quinn started. She received six raised eyebrows. "That's the good news. It's broken right now, but I'll be able to fix it. So you'll be stuck like this until I can get it repaired. Or make another one. However way it works out."

"And...this should take you, how long?" Zoey asked.

"Only a couple of days." Quinn assured them.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. _A few days shouldn't be too bad._ They all thought to themselves.

"...or weeks." Quinn told them, now sounding unsure.

"WEEKS?" They all yelled in surprise.

Quinn had to cover her ears on that one, since it was their loudest group yell yet. "I'm sorry. But it all just depends. If you guys leave now, then I can get to work on helping you."

The six mixed up teens got up from their chairs, and made for the door, all slightly grumbling to themselves. As Quinn closed the door, she though. _I can't believe I actually managed to create a body switcher. _She smiled to herself.

"So... what do we do now?" Nicole asked.

"Good question... maybe we should go tell some other people what happened to us, so we can lower the confusion." Chase suggested.

"No, we can't do that. They won't believe us anyhow. They'll all think we're crazy." Zoey pointed out.

"Oh yeah...well I have a question." Nicole said, looking at the bodies of Dana, Zoey, and Logan.

"And?" Michael asked.

"Could uh...one of you tell me exactly how I'm supposed to..." She paused, and whispered into each of their ears.

"What? Heck no. You can count me out of that!" Logan shouted immediately. He backed up slowly and then walked away.

Chase didn't know what to say. It was a really weird subject to teach someone about after all. "Hey, why doesn't Michael tell you how. He is still a guy after all."

"What? Why me?" Michael asked.

"Because..." Chase started to say, trying to think of a good excuse. "Because you're the only one left standing by her. Bye!" He grabbed onto Zoey's hand, and pulled her away into a run. "C'mon Zoe!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Michael shouted to them. He turned back around, and only saw the body of Chase, currently occupied by Nicole. Dana had disappeared sometime ago as they were all talking.

"Please Michael? I really need help with this. It's scary...how it's all changed and stuff. Please?" She asked him, giving him a slight puppy dog-face.(**A/N: Woah...that must be really weird to look at since it's the body of Chase.**)

"Man, why me?" He looked at her for a moment. "You do know that doesn't really work since your not yourself, right?"

"Oh...well, come on Michael. You gotta help me!" She pleaded.

"Okay fine. You owe me big for this though." He agreed. _Man I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"Dana! Uh... I mean Chase, that was a little mean. What did she want from you three anyway?" Zoey asked Chase, after they were a fair distance away.

"She wanted us to– to tell her how to go to the bathroom."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"No, she wanted to know _'how'_!" He told her, with emphasis on the "how".

"Oh...that how." Zoey said slowly. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to know how too?"

"Uh...I guess yeah. But I'm not going to actually ask."

"Well, I'll help you out. I mean, you have just changed gender. It's all going to be confusing."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Sure. It'll be a little weird. But I'll help." Zoey assured him.

Chase smiled. _She really is something. She'll even help me out with something as weird as this._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Heh... Talk about your weird conversations. So...wonder what this will lead up to. Exactly how long will it take Quinn to fix it? Where did Dana disappear too? Where did Logan run away too? Why is Michael always getting himself in these weird situations? Why is everyone suddenly getting toilet training lessons? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? And why is pretty much every single sentence in this author's note a question? Who knows! Tune in next update for another chapter of...this story!

Okay, go review now, 'kay?


	5. One Small Problem

**A/N:** So... how is everyone? Fine? That's good... Since my first story, Zoey 101: Secrets Revealed is now complete, I can now continue on my other stories, like this one for example. If I remember right, this story is/was somewhat popular, so I decided to write another update or two to it. Keep an eye out for my next story I'll be releasing within the next week. I'm not entirely sure what to call it yet, so if you would like to help me out, tell me so in your review, or just PM me on the site here. Then I'll give you the description of the story, and you can give me some ideas. I got nothing for now.

So, we last left off with some very... odd... conversations between Nicole and Michael, and Chase and Zoey. And don't forget about Logan and Dana who seemed to have mysteriously vanished. And Quinn says it could be a few days... or weeks... before she can help them out. Since this is a confusing story, you may want to go back and reread a chapter or two if you're familiar with the story already, as it's been awhile. Might have forgotten after all... :P

And you know, I've been looking back at some of my stories, and I noticed I seem to make a few grammar mistakes, and stuff like that... I try to avoid that, but I guess some keep slipping through. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

-------------------------------------------------

**That Night in the Girls' Room**

It was quiet. No one had anything to say, as their minds were preoccupied with the event that had happened to them. They all knew they would have to try to accept it and get used to it until Quinn could fix them. It was just the "girls" in the room now. The "guys" went back to the guy's dorm.

Zoey sighed as she sat on Nicole's bed. Since she was inside of Nicole now, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. _Why did Logan have to get my body? Why couldn't he get someone else's? _Logan wasn't exactly her first choice to have in control of her body. "You know Logan, you better not try anything in me..." She said, staring at her own body.

"Like?" He smirked back at her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe taking a mirror and making out with yourself." Zoey told him, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Yeah, now that would be a little weird." Chase said optimistically.

Logan just glared at them both. But he had to agree with them. _That would be weird..._

"So... what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Dana's body mouthed.

"I don't know... this doesn't exactly happen often you know. Maybe we can just– Wait a sec... What day is today?" Zoey asked.

"Saturday. Why?" Chase answered.

"Oh no... Nicole told Dana and I that she had a date on Sunday. And, well, tomorrow's Sunday! And now I'm Nicole!"

"Well, that's bad." Chase said.

"Ok... I need to talk to her. Does one of you remember who she's in?" Zoey asked Logan and Chase, getting up to grab the her own phone.

"Isn't she Michael?" Logan wondered.

"No..." Chase started, checking the paper Zoey had passed out. "She's... me."

Zoey thanked him as she called the number for Chase's cell. She sat waiting for someone to answer it as it rang, but then eventually heard Logan's voice.

"Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure.

"Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?"

Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her.

"No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her.

"Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem."

"You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole.

"Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."

"Nicole, what else can we do?"

"Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought.

"That's the only other thing I can think of." She admitted to her.

"Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."

"You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call.

**In the Boys' Room**

Michael and Dana were both watching Nicole. She was trying to comb the hair she would be stuck with until she could get back to her own body. She let out a small grunt. "How can Chase keep his hair like this!" Nicole stopped for a moment to tug at her comb, which had gotten stuck in Chase's hair. "And it's so thick!"

"Why are you complaining? It's not even your hair. So just leave it alone!" Dana yelled at her, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's going to be until Quinn can fix us. And besides, I have a date tomorrow, and I can't go looking like this." Nicole told her, referring to the hair she had on top of her head.

"You're telling me. You're a guy now..." Dana explained.

"What! Oh no, I completely forgot about that!" Nicole freaked out. Michael just shook his head as he listened. "What do I do? I can't go out with him now, I'm Chase now!"

"Well... maybe you could– " Michael started to say, but was cut off short by the sound of a phone ringing. Nicole and Dana looked around the room to find where the sound was coming from. But Michael knew where already since he was familiar with the sound.

Michael jumped off of Logan's bed and walked to the dresser to answer Chase's phone, which was ringing.

"Hello?" Michael greeted into it. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey.

"No, it's Michael."

"Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi me!" Nicole shouted.

"Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."

"What's that?" Nicole wondered.

"Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"

"Break-up? You can't break-up with him!"

"But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey.

"We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird."

"Can't you maybe pretend?"

"Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!" Zoey ended the call afterwards.

--------------------

_(**A/N: Just incase you weren't happy about having to scroll up and down(if you thought to do that) for the full conversation, I'm going put the whole conversation between Zoey and Nicole, and that smidge of Michael here for you to read.**)_

"_Hello?" Michael greeted into the phone. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey._

"_Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure._

"_No, it's Michael." he responded._

"_Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?" Zoey asked._

"_Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole._

_Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hello?" she asked._

"_Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her._

"_Hi me!" Nicole shouted._

"_No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her._

"_Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."_

"_Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem." Zoey stated._

"_What's that?" Nicole wondered._

"_You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole._

"_Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"_

"_Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."_

"_Break-up? You can't break-up with him!" Nicole told Zoey._

"_Nicole, what else can we do?"_

"_But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey._

"_Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought._

"_We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird." Nicole said frantically._

"_That's the only other thing I can think of." Zoey admitted to her._

"_Can't you maybe pretend?"_

"_Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked._

"_Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."_

_Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."_

"_Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!"_

"_You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call._

--------------------

"I don't believe it!" Zoey yelled into the air after she hung up with Nicole.

"What's that?" Chase asked her.

"I have to pretend to be Nicole for her date tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to pull that one off."

"So who is it?" Logan wondered.

"I don't remember his last name. It's Brian something..." Zoey told him.

Chase felt a little uneasy. He wasn't too happy with Zoey going out on a date, even if she was going to pretend to be Nicole.

"I don't even like him enough to date him, so I just don't know what I'll do." Zoey then said. Chase was relieved to hear her say this.

"Just talk really fast, and mostly about clothes. That should do it." Logan added, only half serious.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hmm... okay then. :) So, looks like Zoey's got herself a date. Wonder how that'll go. Any guesses? Well, just wait to find out. And remember, I'm still looking out for that story title I mentioned. Not sure what to do.

And hey, I saw the commercial for the new Zoey101 episode to air on Sunday, yesterday. And it's just... OMG. Yeah... Darn commercial made a bazillion questions pop up into my head. Grr.. And hey, what about the rat part of the episode. I bet some Zoey101 producer read my story, Zoey 101: Secrets Revealed, and took the whole rat thing from it. I mean... really... It's like, almost 100 percent similar. And I read the episode summary for it on the Nick site, so I know it's there. So, kinda, sorta, in a way, my work is going to be displayed on TV. Hehe...

And... I have to take my Writing proficiency on Wednesday. JOY! So... wish my luck with that.

Okay... go review please. And happy Halloween to you all!

-Hybrid Speed


	6. Zoey's Date

**A/N:** Alrighty, here we have chapter 6 of Mind Games. We last left off with Zoey talking to Nicole on the phone. The end result? Zoey gets to pretend to be Nicole on a date with some guy! Interesting... Can she pull it off?

And guess what people, the other day, I thought up of the most awesome idea for this story. Hehe... It should start taking place in a chapter or two. Should make it very interesting. :)

And hey, guess what else. I'd have updated sooner, but Monday and Tuesday were the tryouts for my school's bowling team. I didn't make it! Woo! Yay! ...I'm sad. :( Oh well...

And by the way, I made a slight change to the story summary, so take a look, if you want.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

-------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

Zoey was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as she waited for "her" date to arrive. Chase was sitting next to her, as Zoey wanted him to be there until her date showed up.

"I hope this date goes by fast. I really don't feel like doing this... but I promised Nicole." Zoey said, her eyes exploring the lounge for any sign of whom she was waiting for.

"Well, you could have said no, and just push the date back about a week." Chase suggested.

"I could have... but I didn't. I think sometimes I'm too nice." Zoey noted.

"Don't say that. Being nice is a good thing." Chase said, blushing slightly. Zoey didn't notice this.

She smiled a little. "Thanks... I just wish I could be a little bit more like you." Zoey revealed.

"You mean you want to be a guy stuck in a girl's body?" Chase joked, gesturing on the fact that he was currently in Dana's body.

Zoey laughed a little. "No! You know what I mean."

He grinned at her. "Yeah... So what could be taking him so long?"

"I don't know. Nicole told me two o' clock." Zoey said, looking around the lounge again. "Oh, and you know what else?"

"What's that?" Chase asked curiously.

"I didn't even get his name right. The name I told you."

"So it's not Brian?"

"Nope..." Zoey said lightly.

"Then what is?"Chase wondered.

"Nicole told me his name was Jonathan." Zoey said, showing no real sign of caring. (**A/N: I only added this part because I wanted to make myself the date instead. So sue me. :P**)

"Okay then... Oh, is that him over there?" Chase asked, seeing a guy enter the lounge.

"I think so. Let's just wait and see if he acknowledges me. I don't know what he looks like. Nicole would, but since I'm not her... sort of... I don't." Zoey stated, waiting.

It turned out, that Chase was right. "Hey Nicole. Sorry I'm late." Jonathan apologized, after walking up to the two 'females'. "My roommate wanted me to help him find his cell phone. He had lost it again."

"Oh, well that's alright." Zoey told him.

He looked over at Chase, sitting next to Zoey. "Dana, right?" he asked him.

"Wh– what?" Chase asked, who was lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"Your name. It's Dana, isn't it?" Jonathan asked again.

"Oh... uh, yeah. It is..."

"Okay, well, I'll uh... see you later Ch–... Dana!" Zoey said, fixing her mistake, standing up and pulling Jonathan toward the door.

Chase didn't have time to respond, as they were already out the door. Overcome with a wave of jealousy, Chase got up and started following the two.

"So... where are we going?" Zoey asked once they were outside.

"Well, I figured we could just go to Sushi Rox and get some food. And we can talk and get to know each other a little better." Jonathan told her.

"That sounds nice." Zoey said. _I just hope this date won't take too long._

"Okay, Sushi Rox it is then." He agreed. Chase wasn't far behind and heard them both.

**At Sushi Rox**

Zoey and Jonathan entered Sushi Rox, and picked out their table. They chatted for awhile before they decided to eat. Zoey had to admit that she was actually having a half-decent time with him. Zoey didn't like him how Nicole had to described to her that she did, but she was still having a good time.

"...then one time, at the end of my English class," Jonathan was saying, continuing a conversation he had going with the girl he thought was Nicole, "one of the guys in there told me that if you grab the top of your nose, right between the eyes," he continued on, gesturing with his hands as he explained. "And pull on it hard, and let go really quickly, and doing that repeatedly for two minutes, will cause you to forget your own name temporarily."

"Are you serious?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, that's what he said. So I tried it, and he timed it for me."

"And did you forget it?" Zoey wondered.

"No..." Jonathan admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Turns out it was just a small prank. What it really does is leave a mark on your nose, and it doesn't go away for about a day."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I was a little embarrassed." Jonathan admitted. "It sucked..." At that moment, Nicole's phone, which Zoey was carrying around, rang. The ID on it displayed Chase's phone's number. Outside, by the building's window, where Chase was, Dana's phone, rang as well.

"Oh, I'll be right back, I need to take this." Zoey said, getting up.

"Alright, I'll be here." Jonathan waved to her as she passed.

"Nicole?" Zoey whispered into the phone once she walked away.

"Yeah. Hello me!" Nicole gleefully said back to her.

"Nicole! I told you to stop that. It's Zoey." She said, slightly annoyed.

"I know... it's just cool to talk to myself on the phone. So, uh... how'd my date go? Does he like me? Please tell me he liked me!" Nicole pleaded.

_Sure is weird to here that coming from Chase's voice, even if it isn't Chase saying it... _"Well, I can't tell you that yet. I'm still on it, with him. But yeah, it looks like he likes you." Zoey told her.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Zoe!" Nicole shouted at Zoey through the phone. "I owe you one."

"Just no more dates till our problem gets settled, okay?" Zoey implied.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Nicole clicked off her side of the phone.

Meanwhile, Chase was having his own conversation outside.

"Hello?" he asked, clicking on the phone? -----

"No you idiot! It's Chase. What do you want?" -----

"Are you serious?!" Chase shouted in surprise. -----

"Okay, I'm coming, hang on." Chase said, hanging up. _I don't want to leave... but I'm sure Zoey will be okay. _Chase ran for the girl's dormitory.

Zoey sat back down at her table to find Jonathan still there. "Sorry. Did I take too long?" She asked apologetically.

"No, you were fine." He answered her. Jonathan looked away for a moment, looking like he had something on his mind. Then he turned back to Zoey and said, "You know what I noticed..."

"What's that?" Zoey asked curiously.

"You've seemed a little... different... from when I asked you out last week." Jonathan stated, raising an eyebrow.

Zoey grew a little nervous. _Uh-oh... _"Uh... what do you mean?" Zoey said, playing dumb.

"You know... personality-wise. It's like you're a whole different person or something."

"No– no! It's still me, just little old Nicole." Zoey said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _I can't believe I forgot to try to act like Nicole! I've been acting like myself the whole time!_

"Okay..." Jonathan stated slowly, dropping the subject.

**Nighttime, at the Door to the Girls' Dorm Room**

"Well, I had a nice time with you today." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I had a good time too Nicole. Think we could do it again sometime?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but there's some stuff I have to do, so it might be awhile..."

"Oh, okay then." He said lightly. Zoey turned around to open the door to dorm, but before she opened it, Jonathan spoke again. "Nicole?"

"Ye– " but she was cut off. Jonathan slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. He was going to have it just be a small good night kiss, but Zoey, who was acting as Nicole, who also wasn't going to let it go on for long, started to accept the kiss, and even deepened it. Zoey wasn't sure why she did this, but for some reason, she liked the kiss.

As the two were locked together, the door opened a crack, unnoticed by the two of them, and it revealed the body of Dana standing behind it. Chase's mouth dropped as he witnessed the site before him. He didn't want to see it for very long, so he silently closed the door. Sure, he didn't visually see Zoey kissing a guy, but technically, it was her inside.

Zoey eventually broke the kiss and said her final good nights, and went inside. She found Chase laying down on Dana's bed staring into the bottom of the bottom bunk. "I'm back." She announced. Chase didn't say anything.

"Well it's about time!" Logan shouted. "We have to get down to Quinn's. She said that she finally fixed that thing of hers, but she said she needed all six of us. So we've had to wait for you! We can finally get back to our normal selves!"

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Woo! Go me! I kissed Nicole. :P I'm so lucky! Heh... So, yeah, I only added me in here because I felt like it, no real purpose to it. And so you know, what I'm sure you're ALL thinking right now, trust me, you aren't even close to what's going to happen next. Hehe... it should be pretty good. You can guess, but you wont be anywhere near my idea. :)

So yeah, sorry for the long wait. Busy week... I'll try to update again soon before Sunday, since after that day I'll be busy for awhile, most likely. I'm pretty sure anyway.

And hey, it looks like they are going to finally get back to normal! YAY! But wait, that cant be...can it? Don't forget, according to a lot of you reviewers, I'm the evil, cliffhanger person, so, I'm sure you can predict where I'm going with this.

Review or the deadly nerfkitten will eat you garbage can!


	7. Wake up!

**A/N:**_¡Hola personas! Así, duramos izquierdo lejos con Zoey que obtiene las noticias de Logan que ellos iban a finalmente normalizarse. ¿Pero sucederá realmente? Quizá, quizá no. ¡Lea para averiguar! _

_También, estoy seguro que ustedes han advertido que decidí no escribir el... Capítulo de "cuarto de baño". :D_

_¡Nada más yo puedo pensar en el dicho, tan... en la historia!_

What the hell did I just say, you may be asking me. Well, honestly, I have no idea:P Read on.

Hello people! So, we last left off with Zoey getting the news from Logan that they were going to finally get back to normal. But will it really happen? Maybe, maybe not. Read to find out!

Also, I'm sure you've all noticed I decided not to write the... "bathroom" chapter. :D

Nothing else I can think of saying, so... onto the story!

To AliensRockMyWorld: Maybe I am crazy... :) But maybe not... But like I said, just felt like doing it.

To MusicIsLyfe101: No worries, no ones going to end up falling for me... (well, except maybe Nicole. :P) Read on!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious? I can get my body back now?" Zoey asked, amazed.

"Yes, now come on already!" Logan yelled, walking out of the room.

"That's great! Isn't it Chase?" She asked, looking over to Chase, who was still laying on his own bed.

"Yippie." Chase said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Zoey asked the body of Dana.

"No... not really..." Chase said glumly, getting up and leaving the room.

_Okay..._ Zoey thought, leaving the room herself. Zoey slowly walked down to Quinn's room, thinking about the event that had taken place just a few minutes ago. _How could I have done that? I can't be liking him... can I? No, I can't do that. Nicole likes him. She'd hate me if I said I liked him too. But I kissed him... Why did I have to kiss him? _Zoey was snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard the voice of her friends. She had arrived at Quinn's room.

The first thing that drew her attention were the figures of Zoey and Michael. They were arguing...again. "Woah, guys! Why are you fighting? We're about to get back to normal!" Zoey ran to the two, trying to separate them.

"Logan's bothering me again!" Dana shouted.

"I didn't even say anything!" Logan defended himself.

"Well you were thinking it! I know you were. And I know exactly what you were saying." Dana said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what did I say?" Logan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You admit it then! You did think something!" Dana ha-ed.

"No, I didn't– " Logan tried to counter, but got interrupted.

"Guys stop! Can't you settle this after Quinn fixes us?" Zoey yelled at the two, looking over to Quinn, who was putting a few last adjustments to her device.

"I don't know... because then I'd have to look at this face. Maybe I should just leave." Dana joked.

Zoey and Michael didn't catch it though, and both shouted in unison, "WHAT!?"

"You can't do that! I can't stay inside Logan's body!" Michael stated, his face scrunched u, thinking about it.

"And I'd really prefer to have Logan OUT of my own body, thank you." Zoey informed.

Logan eyebrows furrowed. "Lay off the jokes about me."

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't leave you all like this. Even if Logan has to get back to normal too..." She said, glaring over to Zoey's body.

"Can we get started already?" Zoey asked.

Quinn turned around. "Sure! Now if you all would just– Wait a second... one, two... We're missing someone."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Chase." Quinn answered. Chase, who had been quiet the entire time, looked up. "Or, the body of Chase that is." Chase looked back down, still remaining quiet.

"Nicole!" Zoey remembered. "Anyone know where she is?" No one knew. "Okay... I'll try calling Chase's phone." Zoey took out Nicole's phone and dialed the number for Chase."

"Hello?" Nicole asked on the other line, once she had picked up.

"Nicole, where are you? You're supposed to be in Quinn's room. We're getting back to normal now!" Zoey told her.

"Oh, I thought Dana said that was tomorrow." Nicole said, slightly confused.

"Well it's not! It's right now, so get over here!"

"Tell her to hurry it up, or I'm going to hurt her!" Dana shouted toward Zoey.

"And you might want to put a rush on that... Dana's upset now." Zoey added, hanging up the phone. "Okay, she's coming..."

"You're thinking it again!" Dana shouted.

"I'm not thinking anything!" Logan protested.

"Of course you're not, you're you!" Dana said, breaking into a fit of laughter. Everyone else, excluding Chase and Logan, laughed along with her.

"Ha-ha." Logan said sarcastically. "At least Chase here didn't laugh."

"No, it was still funny. I just don't feel like laughing." Chase spoke.

_What's wrong with Chase...? _Zoey thought, looking over at Dana's figure sitting on the chair. _He was fine a few hours ago. Now he seems all depressed..._ _I wish I knew why. Then maybe I could help him. All he does is sit there, and wont let anyone help. _Chase looked up and over at Zoey. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment, but then Chase looked away again.

Suddenly a high pitched voice filled the room. "Hi guys!" It was Nicole.

"Finally!" Logan exclaimed. "Can we switch back now?" Logan asked, turning around to face Quinn.

"Certainly." Quinn walked around to reposition the six chairs that she had set out. As she approached Chase, Quinn said, "Chase, you sit over there, please," pointing to the chair second from the left.

"What...? Oh, okay." Chase said lightly, moving to the correct seat.

"Dana, you sit next to him." Quinn told them next.

While Quinn kept telling them all where to sit, Nicole pulled Zoey off to the side to talk to her. "What is it?" Zoey asked.

"How did it go?" Nicole answered with a question.

"How did what go?" Zoey answered, also with a question.

"My date!" She yelled.

Zoey blinked as she remembered what happened. "Uh... what about it?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Does he like me?" Nicole wondered.

"I thought I already told you that when you called me." Zoey told her.

"That was during it. I want to know what happened after it ended!"

Zoey gulped slightly. _Why does she have to know so badly...? _"How come you want to know so bad?"

Nicole looked upward in thought for a moment. "I don't know... I just do." Nicole answered.

"Well... can it wait until after we get back to normal? Everyone's waiting for us now." Zoey stated, gesturing over to the four teens sitting on chairs, and Quinn.

"Okay then!" Nicole said, smiling the best face Chase's face would give.

_I'll sure be glad to have everything normal again. It sure is hard to talk to people when the person inside isn't the one your looking at. _Zoey thought, walking over and taking a seat on the final seat available. Quinn walked over and placed dart-like objects on the top of Nicole and Zoey's head, similar to the ones that Quinn had placed on them back when this whole situation started.

"Can we hurry this up? Mines starting to itch." Michael said with annoyance in his voice, and started poking at it.

"Don't pick at it!" Quinn shouted at him. Michael stopped immediately. "Okay then, anymore interruptions?" No one said anything. "Here we go!" And with that, Quinn flipped the switch.

The machine hummed and whirred, just as it did the first time, but this time the lights in the room remained on. Everyone figured this was a good sign. The machine continued to warm-up, thought it was taking much longer then it did before. Finally, it sent it's energy through the cords, and to the sticks on top of everyone's heads. Just before it hit, Zoey could hear Quinn whisper softly, _Hope this works..._ After that, all six of them were knocked unconscious, as the device did it's job.

**A Few Hours Later**

Zoey was the first to awaken. She looked around and noticed it was dark in the room. _It's the middle of the night now..._ she thought. As her eyes wandered the room, she saw the bodies of Nicole, Michael, Logan, Dana, and Chase. _I didn't see me... I didn't see myself! _"We're normal again!" Zoey shouted. "Guys, wake up! Quinn, wake up!" Quinn was laying down on her bed, fast asleep.

Not everyone got up, some were still out. But Michael and Dana opened their eyes, and sat up. Both of them looked at themselves and discovered that they were in their corrective bodies again. "Yes! I'm not Logan anymore!" Michael yelled with glee. His yell woke up Nicole.

Nicole glanced around the room quickly. "Oh my god, you guys! I had the freakiest dream! Quinn made us try out this experiment of hers, and it made all of us switch bodies!"

"Um... Nicole. That wasn't a dream." Zoey told her.

"What!? You mean I'm still Chase?" Nicole asked frantically.

"No Nicole, your back to your original self." Quinn answered.

"Oh good... I didn't like being a guy."

"Tell me about it..." Dana added.

"I think we should get out of here now. It's late." Zoey figured.

"Oh wait, Chase and Logan haven't woken up yet." Quinn noticed, turning around.

"I'll wake them up." Zoey told her, walking forward, towards them. "Guys, get up. We have to get going." She said, shaking both of them slightly. There was no reaction. "Come on! Chase, Logan, get up." Zoey said again, raising her voice slightly, shaking them a little harder. There was still no reaction. _Why won't they get up? They cant still be unconscious. _"This isn't funny! Wake up you two!" Still, there was no reaction.

Zoey grew worried at this point. She observed them both and noticed they didn't show any signs that they were breathing. (**A/N: Chest moving up and down...**) This just made her even more nervous. She then check both of their pulses. This, fortunately, was still there. "Quinn, they won't wake up! WHY WON'T THEY WAKE UP!?" Zoey screamed at Quinn frantically.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Can anyone say "cliffhanger"? Hehe... If you haven't noticed, this would be the first chapter to that 'big idea' I had. Didn't I tell ya it was going to be good:) So, can any of you guess what's wrong? None of you will, trust me. :P But go ahead and give it a try to prove me wrong. That basically means, amuse me please. **:D**

You know, I would have updated this 24 hours ago, but stuff happened... so I couldn't. Sorry. So, I figure I'll probably update my interactive story next.. Maybe. I NEED VOTES! Anyway.. Go review! Right this instant! Or you'll never find out what happens next! MUAHAHAHAhahahaha...!


	8. Quinn doesn't know

**A/N:**Hello again everyone! I decided on another update to Mind Games. So here it is... Now, just what could have happened to Chase and Logan? Well, of course **I **know, but you all... not so much. Guess you'll all find out... maybe... :)

And hey, anyone catch the Silver Hammer episode on Sunday? That was awesome... I couldn't help but laugh at Zoey and Lola, and how they demeaned themselves to doing what they did. Haha... And then there was the last two minutes to the show. That was odd...

To pureangel86: Just wait and see what happens. I'm sure it wont disappoint.

To FutureStArLeT101: Aww.. You changed your name. :( Oh well, it's not my choice to choose. Anyway... I have to say, you're probably the closest out of all the guesses. And no, they aren't dead. :P And also... I love long reviews! They make me feel special. Heh...

To x3 I Heart December x3: Yes. Yes I do love leaving you all like that. You might have noticed I do that a lot in my stories... hehe. And the story chapter you added was awesome. Add more soon please. :)

To AliensRockMyWorld: Nope... they aren't dead. And no worries, I caught that you meant Chase and Logan, and not Chase and Michael. Although... please tell me where I had these "spelling mistakes". I didn't notice any... Except for one word, after I posted the chapter up... I forgot the "..ed" at the end of it. Sometimes I type a bit too fast and get ahead of my self. **:P**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"Zoey calm down! You're probably just over reacting." Quinn said to Zoey, trying to calm her down.

"Over reacting?" Zoey questioned, repeating what Quinn had just said. "Then why wont they wake up? Neither of them are even breathing!"

"Let me see." Quinn suggested, pushing Zoey aside. She examined them for a minute, before Zoey spoke up again.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hmm... They seem perfectly fine. They just wont wake up." Quinn answered.

"Shouldn't they be up by now? I mean, we all got up fine." Zoey told her, gesturing over to Dana, Nicole, Michael, and herself.

"Their brains must not have kicked in yet. Listen, let's just leave them here for tonight, and when they wake up they can leave. Now, you guys should go. It's late, and I'm sure you could all use some sleep."

"So if those two are going to be here for the night..." Michael piped up. "...then that means I get the single bed!"

"Yes, yes. That's great. Now move! I want to go to sleep." Dana yelled, pushing him out the door.

Zoey didn't budge. See kept her eyes onto both Chase and Logan, who were still seemingly unconscious on their chairs. Nicole popped her head back into the room when she noticed that Zoey hadn't followed Dana and her. "Zoey? Come on Zoe. Quinn said they'll be fine by tomorrow. Let's just go get some sleep. And while we walk to our dorm, you can tell me _all _about my date."

"No Nicole... not now. Let's just go to bed." Zoey walked out of Quinn's room with her friend, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly.

Zoey placed her key inside the lock of their dorm door once the two of them had arrived, and walked in. They found that Dana had already fallen asleep on her bed as they closed the door. "Wow. She sure can go to sleep fast..." Nicole whispered to Zoey. She didn't respond. The two of them got dressed for bed, and each one of them was happy to be laying on their own bed once again.

As Zoey closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think of Chase and Logan, and how helpless they looked, just sitting on those chairs without any movement. _I know Quinn said not to worry, but I can't help but feel like they wont wake up. Like something just went horribly wrong, and one of them is with me... right now._

**The Next Morning**

Zoey woke up late the following morning. She had been up most of the night tossing and turning, worrying about Chase and Logan. _I'm sure they're both fine, just like Quinn said. _As she looked around, she noticed that Dana was still asleep, but Nicole had already left the room. Zoey let out a sigh as she stood up to stretch. Being glad that she was in her own body again, she walked over to get a change of clothes on... her own clothes.

As Zoey walked across the campus, she spotted Nicole talking to the guy she herself had to date just the day before. She smiled at how easily Nicole had managed to get things back in order for herself. Zoey continued her walk, and eventually saw Michael sitting at a table, eating a plate of food, and decided to go greet him.

"Hey Michael." Zoey waved.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." Michael greeted back.

"Have you seen Chase anywhere?" Zoey asked.

"No, I haven't." Michael told her. "The room was empty when I woke up this morning. And it didn't look like their beds had been slept in at all."

"Oh no..." Zoey said, growing nervous. "You don't suppose they're still..."

"Don't worry about it. They probably just didn't go to bed last night, and they're just wandering the campus somewhere." Michael said, trying to keep Zoey calm, even though he was thinking the same thing that Zoey was.

"Well, I'm going to go look." Zoey said sternly, standing up. She was gone before Michael had the chance to respond. Zoey quickly made her way towards Quinn's room, and when she had arrived, she found that the door was slightly open ajar. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw caused her to gasp.

Zoey pushed the door open all the way and saw Quinn, standing next to Chase and Logan, both of which were still laying motionless on the same chairs they were on the night before. "Quinn? What's going on?" Zoey asked her.

"Zoey! I didn't hear you come in." Quinn gave Zoey a weak smile.

"Quinn, I thought you said they'd be up by now." Zoey reminded her.

"I know... I know... I figured they would. But they just wont get up. I've been running some tests to try and figure out why they wont, but so far I haven't come up with anything yet." Quinn admitted sadly.

"Nothing?" Zoey repeated.

"No..." Quinn said, rubbing the back of her neck, looking downward. "Maybe if I hadn't taken out the gyroceptic rod, this wouldn't have happened..."

"What!? What do you mean?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Well, you guys wanted to get back to normal really fast, so I thought if I got rid of the gyroceptic rod, then it would save me a lot of time. But instead, it causes this to happen. Sorry..." Quinn apologized.

"Well, is there any way I can help?" Zoey asked.

"None that I can think of at the moment. Let me just continue by myself, and I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay..." Zoey nodded, and turned around for the door. As she left the room and turned the corner, Zoey accidentally bumped straight into Dana.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled at Zoey, maneuvering around her, and entered Quinn's room.

_Someone's a bit grumpy... _Zoey thought to herself. Zoey walked back to her own room, but on the way, Zoey heard Dana say to Quinn. "Quinn, we have a problem."

Zoey entered her room, and headed for her bed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. _I just don't understand why they cant wake up. Instead they just lie there in a state of comatose. We woke up fine, so they should have too._

Suddenly, Zoey heard a voice that was oh-so-familiar to her.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Cliffhanger again. Ha! Anyway, sorry it's a tad short... You'll all live. Can anyone guess it now? There are two major hints in this chapter that can help you guess it. Do you think you noticed those two clues? Who knows... And this chapter took me forever to freaking upload! It keeps giving me that stupid error when I tried to upload it. I wish they'd fix it! I can't think of anything else to say... so, go review now! Please?


	9. Are Zoey and Dana crazy?

**A/N:**And here would be another addition to Mind Games. I really think I should try to update another one of my stories... oh well. So, I have a feeling this will have a lot of dialog... let's find out. Now, just who could that voice be? And who could have guessed correctly? I'm not saying anything, just read on to find out. Does anyone remember what this device that Quinn built does? If you do, you are incorrect! Want to know why? I haven't revealed the true purpose of what this machine does yet. So, now that I probably have you all wanting to ask me a bazillion questions, let's get onto the story shall we?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh..." Zoey heard the voice start saying. It was low, and she could just barely hear it, but she knew who it was. "What– what happened?"

"Chase?" Zoey called out, jumping up from her bed, looking around.

"Zoey?" The voice answered back, at normal volume now. Zoey had been right, and it was Chase.

"Chase!" Zoey shouted. She ran for the door, and expected to see Chase behind it. But he wasn't there. "Chase? Where are you?"

"I– I don't know, where are you? I can't see you." Chase told her.

"This isn't funny Chase! Come out of hiding right now." Zoey started to scold him, still looking around.

"I'm not hiding! I... can't even do anything." Chase explained.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? Just come out of hiding! I don't like talking to thin air." Zoey started to get upset.

"I'm telling you I can't move. Except... I am moving."

"How can you move when you can't move?" Zoey asked, getting confused.

"I don't know. It's like something's moving everything for me." Chase said lightly.

"Well, where are you? I'll come find you." Zoey asked.

"I think I'm in your room."

"But I don't see you anywhere." Zoey pointed out.

"I can't see myself either." Chase agreed. "I can't see you, I can't even move."

"Then just describe what you see then so we can end this game." Zoey decided.

"I'm telling you this isn't a game. I don't know what's going on." Chase told her. Zoey sighed, as she walked to her bed to sit down while Chase started his description. "Well, I think I just took a quick walk. But I'm sitting now." This just added to Zoey's confusion. "I can see your door now."

"Is that it?" Zoey asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"No... I just can't move my eyes to look around."

"Chase! I can't take this anymore! I was worried about you, and now you have the audacity to play around with me?" Zoey yelled at him through the air.

"But I'm not– " Chase was interrupted by the door opening. It was Nicole. "There, Nicole can help. Nicole, do you think you can help me out here?"

"Hey Zoey, how are you?" Nicole asked, seemingly oblivious to Chase's question. Nicole walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up to her own bed, and grabbed something on the top of it.

"I'm not Zoey..." Said Chase.

"Well that was a little rude." Zoey said, looking at her.

Nicole was confused by this comment. "What do you mean? All I said was hi."

"You completely ignored Chase's Question." Zoey told her.

"Um... Zoe. Chase isn't here. He's still at Quinn's. Are you feeling alright?" Nicole wondered.

Zoey stood silent for a moment. "Yeah... I'm fine." She told Nicole.

"Okay then..." Nicole left the room, leaving Zoey alone.

"What did she mean by saying I'm at Quinn's?" Chase questioned. But Zoey didn't answer him. "Zoey?"

Zoey made her way to the door and walked outside her room. _Am I going crazy now? _She asked herself.

"You're not crazy Zoe. Why would you think that?" Chase said truthfully. Zoey stopped abruptly.

_How did he know I said that when I thought it? _She thought.

"You thought that?" Chase asked, a bit surprised. "Weird..."

"I must be crazy with worry..."

"Zoey, I– " Chase said, trying to ease Zoey down.

"Please, just be quiet!" She shouted aloud. Her voice echoed down the hall. Zoey leaned against the wall, and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees. Further down the hall, she saw a door open up, and someone she knew walk through it. It was Dana, and she was leaving Quinn's room.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" Dana yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana turned from Quinn's room and marched down the corridor. She glanced at Zoey, who was still on the floor leaning against the wall, as she passed. Their eyes met for a moment, but she didn't say a word, and kept on walking away.

"Quinn..." Zoey said lightly. "Maybe she can explain this." As she stood up, she saw Quinn's door close. Zoey ran to it, and knocked on it aggressively. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!"

----------------------------------

**Earlier That Same Morning**

Dana had been sleeping in late, once again. Zoey was walking around the room, getting a change of clothes on before leaving. As Zoey shut the dorm door, she had accidentally closed it too hard, and woke up Dana. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around the room. No one was in sight. It was just her in the room. _What time is it? _She wondered rhetorically, and didn't bother to look at the clock.

Dana stood up and stretched, yawning as she made her way to the window. As she peered outside, she smiled a little, as she was happy to wake up in her own body again. Dana turned around and put some clothes for the new day. As she was tying her shoes, before leaving the room, she heard a voice enter her head.

_What the... _Dana wondered. She tilted her head up, and glanced around the room, at the window, and then at the door. "Who's there?"

"Dana?" The voice asked.

"Logan? Where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure... Where are you?" Logan said, sending the question back at her.

Dana was not amused. She got up and ran to the door. "I'm right here you–" She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw no one behind it. "This isn't funny! Come out from hiding right now!" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Did I just– I'm not hiding! I don't know where I am." Logan snapped back at her.

"Stop playing around here! It's too early for it." Dana told him, still looking around.

"I'm telling the truth. I can't do anything, I'm frozen or something, but something keeps moving me." Logan said.

_Maybe he is telling the truth... I hope he's okay, _she thought.

"Wow, is that true? Dana Cruz is worried about me?" Logan laughed slightly.

Dana froze in place. _Wh– What!? I didn't say that!_

"Yes you did!" Logan said. Dana's eyes grew wide. "So, are you–"

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled at Logan's voice, raising her hands to the back of her head. "You aren't there! You're still in Quinn's room, and I can't be hearing you now! I'm just imagining you... you can't read my mind... I know, I'm dreaming." Dana gave herself a quick pinch on the arm to wake herself up, and found, that it did nothing but give her a quick moment of pain. _Ow..._

"Hey! That hurt! Who did that?" Logan asked nobody in particular.

"Go away, and leave me alone! Or come down here so I can smack you!" Dana shouted out.

"I told you already, I can't." Logan told her.

_Quinn... maybe I could go to her._

"Why do you have to do see her? She's weird..."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She yelled at him, going to the dorm door, and opening it. Dana quickly walked towards Quinn's room, and found that the door was opened. As she turned to go inside, she smacked into Zoey, as she was leaving the room. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Dana moved around her, and entered Quinn's room. Zoey walked away. "Quinn, we have a problem."

"Everyone seems to have a problem lately." Quinn pointed out. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but I keep hearing Logan's voice. And I can't find him anywhere, and I don't know if it's just– SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" Dana started to explain, getting interrupted by Logan's voice again. "You see? Don't you hear it?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dana for a moment. "No... I don't. And Dana, Logan's right here." She told Dana, pointing to the corner of the room. Dana looked in that direction, and saw both Chase and Logan sitting in their chairs, having still not moved an inch.

"What– but– how– why... What am I doing over there? Did I– Am I dead?" Logan blurted out.

"I'm telling you to BE QUIET!" Dana shouted, once again.

"Are you alright Dana? Do you need anything?" Quinn offered.

"Of course, I'm fine! I'm not sick! Or crazy or something!"

"Perhaps you're just worried about Logan, hmm? And these 'voices' are just you're brain telling you how worried you are." Quinn guessed, smirking slightly.

Dana stood silent for a moment. "What? Me? Worried about 'Logan'? That's a laugh." She started to laugh slightly, but it wasn't a very convincing laugh.

"Well, if that's all, then please leave so I can continue my work again." Quinn told her.

"Wait, what about the Logan voices?" Dana inquired.

"Well, if you're not worried about him, then it shouldn't matter at all."

"Fine." Dana turned around and headed for the door, and opened it up. She walked through it out into the hallway, and turned back around. "Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" she yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she felt the need to blame someone else. In a huff, she looked away from Quinn's room, and marched down the hall. She noticed Zoey down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Their eyes met for a moment as she passed, but neither of them said a word. Dana continued walking toward their dorm room. _I'm not crazy... am I? _As she went to unlock the door, she heard hard knocking down at Quinn's door.

Dana turned her head in the direction of the sound, and saw Zoey, pounding on Quinn's door. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!" she heard Zoey shout.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay! Well, this time I didn't really leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I did give you guys something to think about. Have Zoey and Dana gone crazy now? Who knows, besides me, who actually does know. Did any of you guys notice the DL beginning to blossom between Dana and Logan's voice? (Gasp!) I actually had fun writing the DL on here... I'm still a major CZ person, but still. :P Now personally, I don't think this chapter was one of my best. It might just be because it was hard to have Zoey and Dana seem "ka-wazy".

That's about it. And remember, this story is only going to just get more interesting, with what I have planned. Hehe... NOW REVIEW!!


	10. Chase and Logan

**A/N:** (Gasp) Another update...to the same story! So...we last left off with Zoey entering Quinn's room. Are Zoey and Dana crazy? Or is there more to it? I'm sure everyone knows by now what that is, so... yeah. I don't have much to say here, so onto the story!

To MAKEsomeDASEY: Yes. That's where this is going...eventually.

To pureangel86: Wait, when did I ever say this story was CZ? Are you confusing it with how I'm mainly a CZ guy? This is true, but no... this story will have both CZ and DL...sorta(sorry, can't explain what this means. :P ) I'm sure you must have noticed the DL start last chapter. I even mentioned it at the end.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

The door opened, revealing Quinn on the other side. She was starting to look a little distressed. "Yes Zoey?" she asked her.

Zoey calmed down for a moment as she gazed at Quinn. "So... how's it coming along?" Zoey wondered casually.

"No more luck than the last time you came in here." Quinn stated plainly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, is there anything else?"

"Actually... yes." Zoey paused to think. Quinn just stared at her. "Quinn, I think I may be going crazy. I'm hearing Chase's voice everywhere I go now. And I figured maybe you could help me out?" Quinn didn't react, and just stood frozen in place. Zoey waited for a minute, keeping her eye on Quinn, who never moved a muscle. "Quinn?" she asked.

Suddenly Quinn's eyes blinked once. Zoey jumped back slightly, as she had been watching her intensely. "I was just thinking, don't get all excited over it." Zoey scratched a small itch on her arm as she kept looking at her. "Zoey, could you go get Dana for me?" Quinn asked.

"Dana? Why do you need her?" Zoey wondered, confused.

"Well, if you want answers, then you'll go get her. Besides, she wants answers similar to yours as well." Quinn told her.

"I don't understand." Zoey admitted.

"Don't worry. You will. Go on now." Quinn shooed. _I just need a minute to think. _Quinn closed the door behind Zoey, and turned around to face the two boys sitting in chairs. She stared at them quickly, and started to walk towards them. _I wonder... could that be possible? _Quinn raised her arm and nudged Chase's own arm slightly, checking for any response at all, which there was none. _I guess it would explain it._

Outside Quinn's laboratory of a room, Zoey was heading to her dorm room. When she and Dana had stared into each other's eyes earlier, it seemed like that she was heading back to their room. As Zoey approached the door, she found that she was right. As she lowered her hand to unlock the door, Zoey could hear a voice coming from inside. It was Dana's. Zoey opened the door and walked inside, and sure enough, found Dana sitting on her bed. "Who were you talking to?" Zoey asked curiously.

"N– No one." Dana stammered.

"Okay... well, Quinn wanted me to come bring you back to her room." Zoey told her. "She said something about you wanting the same information as me.

Dana just stood in place for a moment, before following her out the door.

As the two made their way back to Quinn's room, Chase's voice decided to speak again. "Zoey, I'm really confused about all of this." Zoey didn't respond to it at first, but eventually answered with "Me too."

"What's that?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Zoey questioned back, slightly in a daze.

"You said 'me too.'" Dana told her.

"Oh. It's nothing..." Zoey assured her.

Dana raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay then." Zoey opened the door, and she and Dana entered Quinn's room. Quinn was still staring at two boys.

"I– uh... brought Dana." Zoey announced. Quinn turned around, her face stricken with sadness. She quickly tried to wipe it before Zoey or Dana noticed it, but Zoey had caught a glimpse of it.

"I'm guessing the two of you would like me to possibly explain why you have been hearing these voices in your heads." Quinn stated.

"Dana? You've been having voices too?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Yes." Dana said, looking away. Under her breath she muttered, "Very annoying ones..."

"But before I do that, I need to do a quick test." Zoey and Dana groaned at this. "But it should explain it to you anyway." Quinn stepped next to Zoey, her face just an inch away from Zoey's. Their eyes met, and stared into the other's.

As time passed, Zoey began to be a little freaked out. "Quinn?"

Quinn took a step back, and raised her hand. She stopped raising it once it was between Zoey and her's faces. Quinn showed Zoey three fingers. "Zoey. Tell me how many fingers you see.

Zoey blinked once before answering. "Three."

"Good." Quinn lowered a finger, leaving two remaining. "Now..." Quinn hesitated a moment, still looking straight at Zoey. "Chase, how many do you see?" Dana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh..." Chase stammered. "I'm pretty sure I see two. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Quinn stood still, keeping her two fingers up. Dana stood waiting for the expected answer. Zoey just waited for Quinn to respond, which didn't happen. Time passed, and Quinn still kept her two fingers up. "Well?" she asked.

"'Well' what?" Zoey wondered.

"Aren't you going to tell me what he said?" Quinn told her.

"Huh?" Zoey asked dumbly.

"Tell me what Chase said. You are the only one that can hear him after all." Quinn revealed.

"I am?"

Quinn sighed, and turned toward Dana. "Dana, did you hear Chase at all?"

"Uh..." Dana's eyes shifted from Quinn, to Zoey, and back at Quinn. "Not really."

"Well there you have it. Now what did Chase say?" Quinn asked Zoey.

"He said 'two.'" Zoey announced.

"This is really weird..." Chase admitted.

"Thank you. I just have one more test to do now." Quinn smiled slightly evilly, as she turned around, and headed for the opposite side of the room.

"Why did you just smile like that?" Dana asked curiously.

"Oh... no reason." Quinn picked up an object, and walked back to the two girls. She whispered something into Zoey's left ear, which caused Zoey to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Quinn said, advancing toward her. "Logan..."

"Yeah...?" Logan asked nervously. Quinn firmed the grip on the object she was holding behind her back. Neither Dana or Logan knew what it was. Zoey watched as Quinn walked to Dana, and saw her eventually stop, still holding the object... a mirror. (**A/N: Okay, let's take a quick sec. away from the story. Can you tell what's going to happen next? Zoey's laugh, plus mirror, plus Logan equals...? Yep.** **I just had to do it.**)

Quinn raised her arms, along with the mirror, to face level. "Logan. This is you're reflection." A second later, Dana toppled backwards, her hands covering her ears.

"OW!" Dana glanced up at Quinn, and glared at her, one hand still covering an ear. "Damn you Quinn! Why did you make him do that?"

Zoey and Quinn had started laughing. Dana stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, still laughing. "I needed that..."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dana stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault Logan is obsessed with mirrors." Quinn told her.

"Hey!" Logan objected.

Dana turned around, facing away from the others. _You think you could've yelled that any louder? _she thought.

"Alright, so incase you two haven't figured out what's happened yet, let me explain it to you in words. You see, ba– " but Quinn was interrupted by Dana.

"Short version please." Dana demanded.

"Zoey, Chase is inside you. Dana, Logan is inside you."

"He is?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. I believe, when I had you guys in here last night to switch you all back, Chase ran into you, and Logan into Dana." Quinn explained.

"I don't get it." Dana told them.

"Basically, what I've now figured out, my machine has moved your souls. Which is why you guys were placed into different bodies the first time. When I tried to put you guys back together, Zoey and Chase's souls, for example, must have come into contact. If I'm correct, the two souls "fought" each other. Basically, this means that they were trying to see who would gain control of the body. In this case, it was inside Zoey's body, and Zoey's soul had won, thus leaving Chase's soul wandering inside aimlessly. This is why, Zoey, you told me you were hearing Chase's voice, and why we can't hear him ourselves. He is inside of you. This goes the same way for you as well Dana. Logan is inside of you. Nicole and Michael managed to get to their own bodies safely, but Chase and Logan have not." Quinn continued explaining. She turned around and pointed to the seemingly lifeless bodies of Chase and Logan. "Their bodies are very much alive, but are just currently empty, which is why they had never woken up."

"Speaking of waking up..." Zoey started. "Chase actually did wake up late, I think..."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"I didn't start to hear Chase until this morning, and we woke up last night. Why is that?"

"Oh. Remember how said that you and Chase's souls had 'fought'"? Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Zoey told her.

"Well, it had caused Chase's soul to get "knocked unconscious", as you could call it. And it didn't wake up until later. Same thing went for Logan." Quinn looked over at Dana, who was quietly talking to herself, an annoyed look on her face.

"Guess she's talking to Logan." Zoey guessed.

"You should just be glad that you won your little "fight", and you're not in your own body, but in a position similar to Chase, and not being able to control your own body, but Chase was controlling it for you."

"So, are you going to fix this?" Dana shouted suddenly. "I can not have Logan inside me like this. He's already bugging the hell out of me.

"You know you like it." Logan mocked, inside of her.

"Yes, I'll get on it." Zoey and Dana headed for the door, and opened it. "But just remember..." The two girls turned around to face Quinn. "Chase and Logan can feel everything you do, and hear everything that you hear, and can hear everything you think. So if you want to keep any thing private, it's best that you don't think it or speak it. Chase, Logan, the same goes for you two. If you want to keep anything private, try not to speak it or think it, though for you two, thinking will be the same as speaking."

"Ok..." Chase mentioned.

Quinn closed the door, leaving just her and the two empty bodies in her room. Quinn's face grew sad again. _I need to hurry and fix this, and quickly. I couldn't tell Zoey or Dana the problem, or they might worry; Chase and Logan especially. But if I don't get this sorted out... Chase and Logan will be..._

_...gone._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Cliffy anyone? Heh... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I believe the next chapter should be cliffy free. Hmm.. Again, I'm not sure what to say. Well, there is one thing. My birthday is on the 18th! Woo! I'm going to be 17. So make sure you wish me a H.B. come next Monday. I also except free money. :P

So there you have it. The truth, which all of you already knew anyway, about Chase and Logan have been revealed. What could be the problem that Quinn doesn't want to talk about? Well, go review, and maybe you'll find out later on when I do the next chapter... maybe.


	11. Casual Conversation

**A/N:** Why do I keep updating this story? I have others that need it more then this one. Oh well, I'm just getting so into it. I'm sure you'll all love the ending to this story anyway, since I already have it planned out, plus I have an extra little surprise, but you'll have to wait for it. Anyway... turns out Quinn's device was a soul switcher, and Chase and Logan got unfortunate while trying to get back to normal. And just what could be the problem that Quinn didn't want to reveal that could make Chase and Logan be "gone"?

To agbaby97: Close, but not quite. And about the errors... yeah, I try my best not to do any. Some stories come with a lot, and... just... wow... There's one story for example, but I'm not going to mention any names. I refuse to even review on it because it was so horrible. But a lot of them on this site are decent. :)

To pureangel86: I only didn't do the "couple switch" in the beginning because it would have been waaaaaaay too obvious. And it was, since people were amazed that it didn't happen. Besides, as you can now see in this point in the story, it was all part of the plot. Honestly though, I kind of make it up as I go along. I know the gist of where the story is going, but basically it's all on the spur of the moment.

To pretty much everyone: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! I had it on Monday. I got some cool stuffs. I'm now 17, and next up is 18, where I'll be legal to vote, and have to sign up into the army... So, if there is ever a draft, I get to go into war and die... YAY! (Hope you noted the sarcasm.)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: Quick note, for the rest of the story, until Chase and Logan are fixed, if they're fixed, when they speak or think, it will be in bold. Remember, only Zoey can hear Chase, and only Dana can hear Logan. No one else can hear them. And by the way, that "if", I was being serious.**)

Zoey and Dana were still standing outside of Quinn's room. They hadn't moved after Quinn had closed the door. Both were reflecting on the information she had given them. They each had someone inside of them. Anything that happened to them would happen to the boys as well. The boys could hear anything the girls did, see what they saw, feel anything they felt.

"I'm gonna go." Dana piped up suddenly. She quickly spun around and walked away. Zoey watched her disappear into their dorm room, as her mind wandered.

"**Zoey? You alright?" Chase wondered.**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a walk." Zoey told him.

"**Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure you need one after all this." Chase agreed.**

Zoey turned around to face the opposite direction that Dana had walked away too. Zoey reached the lounge and walked out the front door. As she wandered around the campus, Zoey's mind remembered that sad look on Quinn's face. It bothered her. She saw it, and Quinn had tried to hide it, and never explained anything bad to them. There was something that Quinn didn't want to talk about, but Zoey couldn't think of what that something could be. As Zoey kept walking around, Nicole noticed her. Nicole thought that something must be wrong with Zoey by the look she saw on her face. As she wondered if she should go talk to Zoey, Zoey made a turn and headed for the beach.

The beach was pretty empty at this point in time, and that was how Zoey preferred right now. She stopped walking as she reached the highest place the crashing waves washed up to. Chase had been quiet up till now, but felt that he should say something to get Zoey talking, to at least get some casual conversation in.

"**So... the beach. The beach is good." Chase commented.**

Zoey didn't respond at first. She sat down onto the sand, and slipped off her shoes and socks, setting them aside. Zoey placed her now bare feet in front of her, letting the water flow over them each time the waves washed over the sand. "Yeah. It's nice." Zoey agreed.

"**You know, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen.**" **Chase apologized.**

"What? Hurt me? How?" Zoey asked, confused.

"**Remember how Quinn said that we 'fought'?" Chase started explaining.**

"Oh, you mean that?" Zoey remembered.

"**Yes."**

Zoey smiled at Chase's kindness. "No, I was fine. And I know you didn't mean to get stuck inside of me. No one meant for any of this to happen. It just did." Zoey told him.

"**But you're still worried." Chase knew this because of how Zoey was thinking about that sad look Quinn had on her face.**

"It was just that look I saw on Quinn. There must be something she didn't tell us. Or didn't want to tell us."

"**Well, let's worry about it when it comes."**

Zoey nodded slightly. "Alright." She closed her eyes and laid back into the sand. "So what should we do now?" Zoey asked, starting to picture Chase in her mind.

"**I guess we could– " Chase started, but stopped suddenly.**

"We could what?" Zoey asked, curious to know.

"**Are– are your eyes still closed?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah. Why?"

"**What did you do?"**

"We were talking, and I just started thinking of you. You know, pictured you in my mind." Zoey explained.

"**I can move..." Chase told her.**

"Huh?" Zoey wondered, slightly confused, though she did notice that the Chase she had imagined was moving.

"**Quick! Think of a location. Anywhere, I don't care." Chase advised.**

"Uh... okay." Zoey thought for a moment, and decided on Chase's dorm room, though she still didn't understand why.

"**I knew it!" Chase shouted. "You chose my room, right?"**

"Yeah..." She answered, confused even more then before. "But what– "

"**Now imagine yourself next to me." Chase demanded.**

Zoey thought she was starting to understand what Chase was trying to do, and obeyed. The next thing she knew, she was standing in Chase's dorm room back on campus, and Chase was standing right next to her.

"**Zoey!" The body of Chase next to her shouted, running to her and giving her a hug.**

"Chase, is that you?" she asked it.

"**Yep. It looks like whenever you think of my body I can take control of it. Almost like real life, except you control everyone and everything, except me, since we're in you're head." Chase figured.**

"Oh? That's kind of cool. Too bad you can't come out, and make it 'real', real life." Zoey said sadly.

"**Well Quinn told us that she would get Logan and me out of you girls, so in the mean time, let's enjoy it. You could have us fly around in the sky! Or perhaps swim at the bottom of the ocean!" Chase said, popping out random ideas. "And we can do those things since it won't be real, and you'll just be imagining them."**

Zoey laughed slightly. "I guess we could. Sounds like fun." But before the two could continue the conversation inside Zoey's head any further, a larger then normal wave crashed over and onto her entire body. Gagging on the sudden rush of saltwater, Zoey sat up, coughing and brushing any of the remaining water off her face. Zoey frowned at what just happened. The wave had hit her entire body, so she was soaked from head to toe.

"**You okay Zoe?" Chase asked.**

Zoey raised a finger and brushed the hair off of her forehead. "Yeah... I'm just wet now." Zoey started looking around herself, as if trying to find something. Her head drooped downward as she had found the item. "Aw man..." The wave had picked up Zoey's shoes, and carried them off into the ocean. Zoey watched as they slowly drifted away from her.

"**Lost your shoes..." Chase noticed.**

"Yeah..." Zoey stood up from the sand and brushed herself, trying to remove the sand that was now sticking to her from the water. As she did so, a voice called out her name. She turned around to face it, and saw Nicole waving at her. But she wasn't alone though. Standing next to her was Jonathan, the guy Nicole was currently dating.

"Hi Zoey!" Nicole shouted, running up to her. "Oh, what happened?"

"Wave..." Zoey told her. "A big wave."

"That sucks." Nicole started saying. "So Zoe, are you okay? I saw you walking around earlier, and you seemed upset."

"No, I'm fine. I was just talking a walk, which ended up down here." Zoey assured her.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go then. I have another date." Nicole said to her before turning around and walking away.

_Another already? _Zoey thought. Jonathan glanced at Zoey, and gave her a quick nod, and turned to walk with Nicole. Zoey gulped slightly as she watched the two walk away. _No... I just have to forget about that._

"**Hey, isn't that the guy who you went on a fake date with while you were Nicole?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah... That's him." Zoey said slowly.

**Meanwhile at the Girls' Dorm Room...**

Dana was laying down on her bed, looking out the window. She had finally found out what happened, and wasn't happy about it. Logan could sense this, and wasn't sure how to respond.

"**You okay?" he asked.**

"Oh, I'm just great." Dana replied sarcastically. "I only have an annoying jerk stuck inside of me for who knows how long."

"**I'm not that bad!" Logan argued back.**

"Beg to differ..." Dana retorted, rolling her eyes.

"**Well, you're stuck with me for now. So you might want to deal with it." Logan told her.**

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"**I did not! But it's not that bad..." **Dana scoffed at this remark. **"Besides, you should consider yourself lucky."**

_Here we go..._ "And why's that?" Dana pretended to wonder, though she already knew what he was going to say.

"**Because you have me inside you." Logan boasted.**

"Oh joy." She replied blankly. "I'm just so lucky. And by lucky, I mean unlucky."

"**Why do you always have to act like that?" Logan questioned.**

"Act like what? I'm not acting anything." Dana assured him.

"**I know that's not the real you. Stop trying to act so tough and seclude everyone from everything."**

"I don't always do that! Just leave me alone." Dana yelled at him.

"**And how do you expect me to do that when I'm stuck inside of you?" Logan wondered.**

Dana kept silent for a moment. "Then just shut up until Quinn gets you out of me."

"**Okay, okay. We won't talk about it anymore."**

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to apologize for stopping the story right there. It should be much longer(mainly the Dana and Logan part), but I can not think of anything for them to talk about... period. This whole chapter, overall, has been giving me a hard time. I've been working on it for a few days now, and I kept having writer's block since the whole thing is basically conversation. I promise to have the next chapter out really soon. Maybe on Sunday, and it can be my lil' Christmas present to you all. But just incase it doesn't work out, Merry Xmas to you all. :)

P.S. The A/N: up at the top of the story, where I mentioned that "if", I really was being serious there. But no worries, you'll find out in due time.


	12. The Truth

**A/N:** Yet another Mind Games update! You know what, let's do this; in your reviews, if you want to, tell me if you want me to keep going with this story or to do an update to one of my other stories currently out there. You're choice. Anyway, sorry, once again, for making the last chapter end so suddenly, but I just couldn't think of anything. (DL isn't one of my strong points anyway.) I was somewhat busy during the holidays, but here's my next chapter as promised. :)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"So... where are we going?" Nicole asked, starting up a conversation after she had walked away from Zoey.

"Well, I figured we could go see a movie," Nicole's date, Jonathan responded.

"That sounds nice," Nicole smiled. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd let you decide." Jon told her.

"Oh! Before we do that, I need to go get something from my room. Is it okay if we can stop by there first? Because I really need it." Nicole asked, half-begging.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "No problem. I'll meet you at the theater then."

"Okay, I'll be there soon!" Nicole shouted to him as she walked toward the girls' dorm. When she arrived at the building, she headed inside, and recognized someone, who was heading down the hall. "Hey Michael, wait up!" She called to him, trying to catch up.

Michael turned around, wondering who had called him. "Oh, hey Nicole. What's up?"

"I'm on a date right now. I just have to go grab something from my room." She told him. "What are you doing in the girls' dorm?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see Quinn. I'm just wondering how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Oh yeah, they're still out of it. I'll go with you." Nicole invited herself.

"What about you're date?" Michael questioned her.

"Oh, he'll understand. I want to see how they're doing. Their my friends too!"

"Okay then. Shouldn't take too long anyway." Michael started walking again, and Nicole followed suite.

**Meanwhile at the Beach**

Zoey sighed, as she looked back at the ocean. _Now what do I do?_

"**Well, I'd give you my shoes, but... I'm somewhat shoeless at the moment. Sorry." Chased apologetically offered.**

"No, I wasn't talking about my shoes. It was just– " Zoey started saying, but stopped abruptly.

"**Just what?" Chase wondered.**

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all." Zoey responded, trying to remove what she was thinking about from her mind.

"**Okay then..."**

"I think I'm going to head back inside now, and get a towel to dry off, and get a new set of clothes on." Zoey told him, referring to the fact that she was still damp of sea water. "Oh wait, how can I change clothes with you still around?"

"**What do you mean?" Chase asked, clueless.**

"You, me. Boy, girl." Zoey hinted.

"**Oh that! Yeah, that's a problem." **Zoey started walking back towards the campus.** "Well, what I can think of, there are 3 options that you can take."**

_Which are? _Zoey thought, questioning him. She didn't want to be going around campus talking aloud toward Chase, when he wasn't even there, people would think Zoey was strange.

"**Well, there's the obvious one. You do nothing, and show off everything. But we don't want that."**

_Of course. _Zoey agreed. _Now any ideas that will actually work?_

"**I'm getting there. You can do what we found out just a little earlier." Chase advised.**

_What was that again? _She asked.

"**Where we found out that if you pictured me in your mind, I could control that. When you did it before, and we were at you're dorm room, I couldn't see the beach anymore, just the room."**

_Oh yeah. _Zoey remembered._ And what's the third one?_

"**Well, if I remember right, Quinn told us that Logan and I can see everything that you and Dana can see. Like when she did that finger test thing. If you just close your eyes while you change clothes, I can't see a thing. But of course, you won't either. So you'll want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."**

_That would probably be the best idea._

"**Okay then, I guess you'll– "** **Chase started saying, but stopped when Zoey shouted suddenly, and Chase joined along.**

"OW!" Zoey yelled out, jumping backwards.

"**That burns! What did you do?" Chase asked, feeling the pain that Zoey had just felt.**

"It was the pavement!" Zoey replied, standing on one foot, rubbing the sole of the other. "It's really hot!" Zoey had been walking on the sandy beach before, but as she came to the pavement of the campus, she found that the sun had heated it up rather high.

"**What are you going to do to get back to the dorm then?"**

Zoey sighed. "Guess I'll run."

"**That sounds fun." Chase said sarcastically, sighing as much as he could in the state he was in.**

"Yep." Zoey agreed, bracing herself for the pain to come, as Chase did the same inside of her. _Why does the dorm have to be so far away? _She complained, and took off at her highest speed.

**Also Meanwhile...**

"**Okay look. I'm sorry... if I hurt you." Logan apologized. "I guess..."**

"What? I'm not hurt." Dana told him, trying to act tough. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She got up from her bed to get a bottle of water.

"**Okay then... well, are you going to go do anything? Or are you going to sit in here all day long?" Logan whined.**

"I don't know. It usually finds me." Dana said optimistically.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.**

"Well, being friends with all of you, it always seems to bring crazy adventures. Like this for example. I have you stuck inside me for who knows how long." Dana said, taking a sip of water.

"**I guess you have a point there. There's always some interesting things going on for some reason."**

"Almost like someone out there beyond our control is writing things down and that's what happens to us. Like a television show, or a story." Dana said, looking up at the ceiling. "But that couldn't happen."

**Outside in the Hallway**

Nicole and Michael, having reached the door to Quinn's room, knocked on the door. Inside they could hear strange whirring-like sounds. "Who is it?" Quinn called from the inside. Apparently too busy to open the door.

"It's Nicole and Michael!" Nicole quickly answered back.

"Just a minute please."

Nicole and Michael then began waiting patiently for Quinn to open the door. As they waited, both heard some sounds coming from the lounge. "Excuse me. Sorry!" Was what the two of them heard. The next thing they saw was Zoey running down the hall.

"Hi Zo–" Nicole began greeting her.

"Hey Nicole, Michael. Sorry, can't talk!" Zoey shouted at them as she ran past, without stopping, still running full force.

"–ey..." Nicole finished.

"Dang. That girl was moving!" Michael commented.

"I wonder why she was barefoot." Nicole wondered.

As they both watched Zoey frantically unlock the door to her room, Quinn opened up her own door, and greeted the two. Nicole and Michael turned around to face her. "Hey Quinn. We just wanted to see how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Has no one told you yet?" Quinn wondered.

"Told us what?" Nicole asked.

"Come in. I'll explain it to you." Quinn told them, stepping aside to let them enter her room.

**Inside the Dorm with Dana**

"So, what are you saying?" Dana wondered.

"**I'm saying that I can beat you at basketball, anytime, anyplace."**

"Do you not remember our last match?" she asked.

"**Yes. And we won." Logan boasted.**

"Barely! And that was only because I came into the game at the last minute." Before Logan could react to this, the door flew open, revealing Zoey, who quickly ran inside, jumping up and down. _What the hell?_ Zoey ran around the room, as if looking for something, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Where's the water!?" She shouted at Dana.

"I– " Dana said startled, slightly shocked. "–had the last one."

"What!?" Zoey yelled, still jumping up and down. "Yes! The bathroom! Chase you're a genius!" Zoey headed for the door. "I know, I know! I'm hurrying."

Dana and Logan were silent for a moment, before Dana spoke. "You see what I mean? There's always something going on. Guess I'll go find out what's up." She told Logan before getting up and heading out the door.

_She mentioned the bathroom, so I guess I'll go there. _Dana thought as she started to follow the path Zoey would have taken. On the way there, she passed by Quinn's room, and saw that the door was slightly open. She heard Quinn talking on the other side. Dana decided that she could go find Zoey later, and started to eavesdrop on what Quinn was saying to Nicole and Michael.

"So Logan is inside Dana," Michael started, trying to understand what Quinn had just said.

"And Chase is inside Zoey?" Nicole said, confused as well.

"Exactly." Quinn nodded. "And right now I'm trying to fix my little soul switcher here so that I can get Chase and Logan back inside their correct bodies before they die." Quinn's eyes widened, as she realized what she had just said, and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! I wasn't supposed to reveal that!_

"DIE!?" Both Nicole and Michael shouted at her.

"**She did NOT just say die." Logan stated, in disbelief at what he had heard.**

Dana gulped slightly. "Yeah, she said 'die'."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Quinn has accidentally revealed the bad news, and now Dana and Logan know. I'm not sure what to say now. It's late, I need to get to bed. But I wanted to finish this up so I can get it to you guys. If you must know, it's currently 3:32 AM. But hey, winter break. So I don't care. :)

Now go review or you're a weirdo:P


	13. The Absolute Truth, Zoey's Reaction

**A/N:** Hello all! Miss me? Yeah, it's been awhile, I know. But I haven't forgotten about any of you. Honestly, I just haven't felt like writing, so I haven't updated. But to try and make up for it, I'm going to do a big update soon. I have also released a new story. Only this time, it's not Zoey 101 centered. It's off in another category. To find out what it is(if you don't know already), and to read it, if you wish, just go to my FF profile. Now, just not wanting to write at all wasn't the only reason for me not updating. There's been a few things going on as well. I've been watching an anime in Japanese, with English subtitles, which has been kind of fun. Only 28 episodes left. I've also been making a movie with my friends. So far we've been coming up with the ideas of how the storyline will go, and we're just starting to record it. I'll be posting a link to it eventually when it's finished, if anyone of you would like to see it. And of course there's school and junk. Anyway, onto the story... enjoy!

To pureangel86: Good eye. :)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"**How can we be the ones to die?" Logan asked.**

"Why are you asking me?" Dana asked back.

"**I mean, we didn't even do anything. This is all Quinn's fault." Logan continued.**

"I guess so..."

"**Why do we have to pay for her screw up?" **Dana didn't respond to this. **"So what should we do now?"**

_I think we should go tell Zoey. _Dana answered.

"**I guess we should, but since I can't talk to anyone except you, you'll have to be the one to tell them. Wonder how they'll take it." **As she stepped forward to find Zoey, Dana's elbow accidentally hit the wall next to the door, creating a small, thud-like sound. Rubbing her sore spot, cursing lightly, Dana ran down the hall.

Inside, Michael and Quinn both heard the thump, but paid no attention to it. Nicole, however, turned around to the partly open door, and started walking towards it. "How can Chase and Logan die from this?" Michael asked. "I thought you were trying to fix this."

Quinn looked downwards at her feet on the ground. She didn't want to reveal the fact that Chase and Logan would possibly be gone. It would only make it harder on herself if she failed.

Nicole widened the door more and poked her head outside into the hallway. She looked to the right, and saw just an empty corridor, but when she looked to her left, Nicole saw a familiar figure turn the corner further down the hall. _Dana...? _Nicole closed the door and faced the other two.

"Well? Say something." Michael ordered.

Quinn glanced at him from her view of the ground, and sighed. "Technically they aren't going to die."

"But you just said they will." Nicole reminded her.

"I know..."

**In the Girls' Bathroom**

Dana pushed open the door of the bathroom inside the girls' lounge, and headed inside, expecting to find Zoey, except she wasn't in sight. _I thought Zoey said she was going to the bathroom._

"**Well, she isn't here." Logan stated.**

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Dana thanked him sarcastically. "Zoey?" she called out to her as she knocked a stall door. There was no response.

"**Why don't you just go back to your room. She's probably there." Logan suggested.**

_She couldn't be._

"**And why's that?" Logan wondered.**

_Because, if she was, she would have passed us in the hall. _Dana explained.

"**Well, just go anyway!"**

_Fine, whatever. _Dana exited the bathroom and made her way to her dorm room.

**Quinn's Room**

"It's true, yes. Chase and Logan will die if I don't succeed, but not in the way both of you are thinking of. Right now, the empty shells of their bodies are sitting without a caretaker. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. It's too complicated to explain how that's happening, but that's the truth. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. There's both good and bad news off of that happening though." Quinn explained.

"How can there be good news off them dying?" Nicole asked.

"You see, that's where you are getting confused. If Chase and Logan's bodies' life forces run out, the bodies will die, and any souls inside them go along with it. But since Chase and Logan aren't inside them, and instead inside of Zoey and Dana, those two will stay alive."

"So... what you're saying is..." Michael started.

"If Chase and Logan's bodies die, the souls inside of the girls won't go with it, and Chase and Logan will still be with us." Quinn finished.

"That's great!" Nicole shouted with a smile.

"And what about the bad news that you mentioned?" Michael asked. Nicole's smile disappeared.

"If it happens, Chase will remain in Zoey, and Logan will remain in Dana. They will be stuck there forever." Quinn told them, diverting her eyes elsewhere.

"Forever? You can't just move them to the bodies?" Nicole asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No. If I did, they would die immediately after reaching the body. Our bodies need a soul for it's life force to care for, and our souls need a body containing an amount of life force to survive."

"What about making a robot or something?" Nicole asked as the idea popped into her head. Michael looked at her.

"No. Souls can only be inside living organisms."

"How about an animal? We could turn Logan into a cute lil' bunny rabbit, and I could take care of him." Nicole smiled as she imagined the idea. Quinn ignored this comment.

"How much time do they have left?" Michael asked, ignoring what Nicole had said as well, but he knew it wasn't much when Quinn refused to answer the question.

**The Girls' Dorm Room**

Outside of the room's door, Dana was digging into her pockets trying to find her key. "Where is that dang thing?"

"**Wait a sec, do you hear that?" Logan asked. **Dana stopped to listen.

"I'll probably never be able to stand again."

"That's Zoey." Dana stated after listening to the voice.

"**See? I told you she'd be here. I was right. I'm always right." Logan boasted. **Dana just rolled her eyes, and continued her search for her room key. Once she found it, Dana unlocked the door and walked inside, and found Zoey sitting on her bed.

"I've been looking for you." Dana told her.

"Oh? Well, sorry about earlier, when I freaked out on you. It was sort of an emergency, so I had to rush." Zoey apologized.

"That's okay..."Dana's voice drifted off as she spoke. "You might want to sit down."

"**She is sitting..." Logan pointed out.**

"I'm already sitting down." Zoey said.

"Oh..."

Zoey saw the look on Dana's face, and began to grow worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Just say it. It can't be that bad." Zoey urged.

"I overheard Quinn talking to Michael and Nicole, and she told them that..." Dana tried to explain.

"What did she say?" Zoey asked curiously.

"She told them that Chase and Logan... are going to die."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So, Zoey knows now. How will she take the news? Good, bad, or somewhere in between? And just how long do Chase and Logan have left? All this and more will be revealed in time. And hey, what about the whole Nicole, bunny thing? I thought it would be funny, so I placed it into the story. :) And yes, this chapter is kinda short... sorry. Anyway, big update coming soon. I'm now starting to get the feeling of writing again.

So go review now. I promise the next update won't be in a month. :P


	14. The Feared Time

**A/N:** Yep... here's another chapter. I told you it wouldn't be a month. :) I believe there are going to be about 2-3 more chapters after this one, but no worries, as it won't disappoint. So you all have something to look forward to, I'm going to tell you a little secret. Remember my "big" update? It's going to happen on the last chapter of this story. If you don't understand, basically it's, if I have only 2 chapters after this chapter till the story ends, then the update will appear on the 2nd chapter after this one, or 3rd if only 3 chapters. Did I lose you all now? Don't worry... It's coming... I'm glad you guys enjoyed the whole Nicole bunny scene. It was a bit random, yes, but a little randomness never hurt anyone. Besides, I thought it was funny... Now, let's find out how Zoey reacts to the news shall we?

To pureangel86: For myself, it'd depend on the person inside me.

To Rei Sabere: Heh... :) Yes, it is funny. Who knows what Dana would do. Hope I didn't get your hopes up though, since I just put it in there for a little comic relief. I can just imagine it though... I guess Zoey would keep Chase if it happened to him as well.

_This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Tommy. Why? Because I can, that's why. :P_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"What?" Zoey questioned, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I'm not sure either... but that's what I heard," Dana revealed. "Quinn said that Chase and Logan were going to die if they didn't get back into their original bodies."

"**That's no fun..." Chase remarked, trying to keep calm.**

_Of course it's not. _"Are you sure she said that?" Zoey asked her.

Dana nodded. "Yes. After I found out, I went looking for you, because I thought you should know."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Zoey stated, standing up.

"No, you can't!" Dana raised her voice, blocking Zoey's path.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she wanted us to know..." guessed Dana.

"**You think?" Logan remarked.**

"Well, I can't just sit here!" Zoey shouted. "You should know by now that I'm not the type of person to just sit around and wait for things to happen. And I want details."

"**That's for sure..." said Logan.**

_You hush. _"Fine." Dana stepped aside. Zoey went straight for the door and turned for Quinn's room, while Dana followed suite. As they walked down the corridor, they saw both Nicole and Michael leave the room.

Michael was the first to notice the two approaching females. "Nicole," he whispered, "don't say anything to Zoey or Dana."

Nicole nodded. _I think they know already though... _"Hi guys! What's up?"

"What did she tell you?" Zoey asked, quickly getting to the point.

"What?" Nicole wondered, only half faking.

"**I don't think they're going to say anything." Chase pointed out.**

Zoey sighed, and the proceeded to knock on the door. "Quinn! Open the door!"

The door opened, and Quinn spoke, "I'm never going to finish if I keep getting interrupted like this."

"Are Chase and Logan going to die?"

"Wha– who told you that?" Quinn asked, looking at both Michael and Nicole out of the corner of her eye.

"Dana did." Zoey told her, pointing to the current carrier of Logan. "Is it true? It can't be."

"Dana?" Quinn repeated, confused. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. They're– they're not going to die, don't be silly."

"Then why did you tell me that?" Zoey asked, now facing Dana.

"She's lying! I heard her tell them that." Dana argued, gesturing to Nicole and Michael.

"It's true!" Everyone turned to Nicole. "Quinn told us everything. And apparently they don't have much time left, because she wouldn't tell us how much time was remaining."

"Nicole!" Michael yelled at her.

"Oops. Sorry." Nicole apologized.

Quinn shook her head. "Alright, I'll explain. Chase and Logan's bodies will die out if they do not have a soul inside them. Right now, their bodies are sitting without anything inside of them. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. Bodies need a soul to keep on living, otherwise the life force burns up too quickly, while souls need a body containing a life force to survive. If Chase and Logan do not get back into their bodies before time is up, those bodies shall die, and Chase and Logan will be stuck inside of you."

"What about the bunny...?" Nicole asked lightly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, I could get them out of you, but the only way I can do that is to transfer them into an animal of some kind, since there aren't any empty people around. Being stronger willed, they would control that animal."

"And the bunny has to do with...?" Dana asked.

"Nicole suggested that Logan be turned into a rabbit, and that she could keep him."

Dana began to laugh, picturing the image in her mind. **"Say what!? Okay, that is NOT happening! I would make one hot rabbit though." Logan objected.**

"But Quinn..." Zoey started. "How much time do they have left?" Quinn just glanced down at the floor. "Tell us!"

"Tomorrow. At five o' clock." Everyone gasped. "I should be finished by three, tomorrow. But I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will work, we'll have to wait and see."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Wow... I'm ashamed of myself now. So short:( Sorry. But the following chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after... so not much of a wait. Anyway... Chase and Logan have till tomorrow, can Quinn do it? Let's just say, you'll be surprised, I'm sure.

So yeah, go review, where you can say your hopes and dreams for this story, and your rants on how this was too short, which I agree too. Now go, Tommy demands it:)


	15. Reflections

**A/N:** Yeah... here you go. Next chapter is my big update. Go rejoice over that now. It's also, not just the update, but the final chapter to this story. This chapter may be somewhat short, since it's all dialogue.

To x Future Starlet 101 x: Tommy is my cat. I had said that during the opening author's notes for the chapter before this.

To pureangel86: No, he's not named after a Power Ranger. He was born waaaaay before the show even existed. Heck, he was born before I was. But I will say that the original Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin') was the best of them all. Now they suck. The person who played Tommy was awesome. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow? How can it be tomorrow?" Zoey questioned. "That seems a little too soon." Zoey and Dana had arrived at their dorm room after interrogating Quinn.

"Beats me. I'm not the science one here." Dana answered, opening up the door. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm going to bed."

_Tired? It's still daytime... _"But how can– " Zoey started, but got cut off by Chase.

"**I don't think that's such a good idea," he warned.**

"What was that?" asked Dana, now at her bed.

"Oh, nothing." Zoey felt that she needed to sit down, and walked toward her own bed. _So what do we do now?_

"**I don't know..."**

_Aren't you worried at all? _wondered Zoey.

"**About what?" Chase asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.**

_About all this stuff happening, and how you only have until tomorrow, or you'll be stuck inside of me. _Zoey told him. _I'd be worried if I was you._

"**You're worried enough for the both of us." Chase pointed out.** **"I'm trying not to let it phase me. I know I might just lose my body over this, but I don't want to worry you about it either. Of course, you're already worried, so it didn't help much."**

_I guess so._

"**Would that be a problem?" he asked.**

_Would what be a problem? _She asked back.

"**If Quinn is unable to reverse this, would it be a bad thing if I were to stay inside of you?"**

_Of course not. I wouldn't mind it all. I couldn't just let you die, could I? _Zoey assured him. _Why would you think that?_

"**Well, they say that even the closest of friends can get on each other's nerves if they spend too much time together. So, I just thought that maybe... you wouldn't want to do this."**

_Well, we'll just have to avoid that. I'm sure our friendship could handle anything. _Zoey assured him. _But... what we should be worrying about is what's going to happen if Quinn doesn't fix this whole mess. How are we going to explain that Logan's body, and your body died? If you two keep missing school, the administration is going to go looking for you eventually. And I'm sure that they defiantly will not believe that Quinn zapped you two and that your souls were moved into Dana and me, causing your bodies to die._

"**Yeah. That is a problem." Chase agreed.**

_There has to be someway that we can let it out without there being a commotion._

"**What about my family? I'm sure they would be notified, and would surely cause some sort of problem."**

_We should just ask Quinn to handle it. I mean, all of this was her fault in the first place. She just had to go and test out that new Quinnvention of hers, when she didn't even know what it did._

"**We shouldn't be thinking of all these bad thoughts. We just have to believe that Quinn will fix this, and I'm sure that she'll come through for us. Quinn wont let Logan and I die, I'm sure of it."**

Zoey smiled. _You're right. Quinn's a smart girl. A little creepy at times, but she knows what she's doing... I hope._

"**We just have to wait until tomorrow. But, what can we do until then?"**

Zoey pondered this question for a moment, and quickly came up with a solution. _I know what we can do._

"**Oh, I like that idea." Chase responded cheerfully.**

_So you want to do it then? _asked Zoey.

"**Sure. It's better than anything we could have done if I was outside of you."**

Zoey closed her eyes as she continued her conversation. _That might be true. You think maybe I should tell Dana of what we had found out? Maybe she and Logan would enjoy it._

"**Nah. Let them figure it out by themselves, if they haven't yet. Besides, Dana said that she was going to go to sleep, so she's probably sleeping by now. And if I remember right, you had told me that it was best not to wake her up when she was asleep. Am I right?"**

_Yes... that's true. _Zoey nodded slightly.

But, the truth was that Dana was far from sleeping. She had just told Zoey that to make sure that the room was quiet. Although, this technically wasn't a problem as Zoey wasn't exactly a Nicole. Dana was glad that Nicole was out doing whatever it was that she did.

"**I thought you were going to bed." Logan commented.**

_Well, I'm not. _Dana revealed.

"**Then why did you say you were?"**

_Because I wanted some quiet, _she told him. _And you're not exactly helping._

"**Are you just worried about tomorrow?"**

_No. _There was silence between the two for a moment. _Okay fine. I am a little bit._

"**Because of me, right?"**

Dana sighed. _Just because I find you annoying, it doesn't mean I want you dead. I don't want Chase dead either. He's my friend._

"**Why do you keep this all inside?" Logan asked.**

_I don't, _she argued.

"**Yeah well, I'm just wondering what's going to happen tomorrow."**

_Yeah. Are you going to be stuck inside of me or are you getting your body back? I just want you out of me so I can get privacy whenever I want it._

"**You're not the only one who wants me back in my own body. I can't go out with girls like this. That spaz better put things back to normal, since this was all her fault."**

_If you want out so badly, maybe I should just take Nicole's suggestion into consideration and have Quinn put you inside of a rabbit. _Dana grinned slightly.

"**You– you wouldn't do that... would you?"**

_Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. It depends._

"**Okay fine. I'm sorry. I just don't like what's happening. How can I die? I didn't do anything to deserve that."**

_Just chill. I'm sure she'll fix this. She usually comes through at the end, even if she is the one to cause the problem in the first place. Besides, she has a lot to worry about right now. If you and Chase aren't put back into you're bodies, then the bodies will die. That means that she'll be in a lot of trouble, and could possibly be charged with murder, or something relatively close to that._

"**I guess... how are the other two handling this?" Logan questioned, referring to Chase and Zoey.**

Dana sat up on her bed and looked at Zoey, who was on her own bed, and saw that she still had her eyes closed. _She's smiling._

"**How can she be smiling at a time like this? The guy who loves her might just– " Logan stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said. Personally, he didn't care, but he figured that Chase would have a fit with him.**

_It's alright. I already know. Everyone in PCA knows._

"**That's true... I don't know why she doesn't see it."**

_Maybe this experience will help to push things along. We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, tomorrow(story wise, not in real life) we shall find out if they make it or not. Can you guys guess what happens? About that big update... I'm going to be putting up about a total of 8 "chapters". That sound big enough? Well, if it's not, there's also going to be a small surprise along with it, making it 9 "chapters". Also, any of you remember my first story that I had completed? Well I'm here to announce that I am going to be writing a sequel to it. But no, that is not the surprise that I just mentioned. It will be awhile before I start this sequel.

So... hopefully the bug update shouldn't take too long. Bye for now!


	16. NOTE: A Small Break

Hello to you all. Nope, this is not my big update. That's still too come. Sorry to disappoint, but I had to let you all know something.

Today, we had to take my cat, Tommy, in to see the vet, and we had to put him to sleep. So... he's gone now. I miss him a lot... There's a slight possibility that my loss "may" affect my stories, and how they come out as I type them, so I am going to take a bit of time off, so my stories don't come out lame. Now, no worries, as it won't be a huge break. I just want this to pass by first, then I'll continue with my stories, with, of course, the big update coming next. It will still hold nine "chapters" in it. Trust me, you'll know when the update is here.

In my profile, I've placed a link, near the bottom, and it directs to a picture of me and my cat. If anyone is interested in seeing what he looked like, you may go ahead and view it. The picture, however, is somewhat old. It was taken in November of 2004, but basically the same. He was about 17 and a half, a few months older than I am. When I do finally release my update, I'll delete this "chapter" and place it with the new ones. Again, sorry if I disappointed any of you, but I wanted to explain my situation.

R.I.P. Tommy  
_**1989 - 2007**_


	17. Was it a Miracle? END 1

**A/N:** I didn't want to put upload anything until my update was finished, but it's been 3 months, and I wanted to show you all that, no... I am not dead. Heh. Well, I guess I'm as over the incident as I'm going to get. I still get a little sad when I think about it though...But I also just wanted to finish up this story, which I did manage to complete. I've been super busy with homework and such. My History class has be swamping me with projects. And difficult ones at that. Oy... Anyway, by looking at my lil' list of chapters in this story, you may have noticed something. Just incase any of you did not see it, I won't discuss it until the end of this chapter.

I now present to you, the final chapter(s) to this story. Again, I apologize fiercely for the humongous wait. The comments below, were written basically shortly after I took my break(2.5 months ago?), so they may be a bit incorrect. Most noticeable would be to Future Starlet, who changed her name(_again_) while I was on my break. But I don't feel like changing it. Sorry... :)

To AliensRockMyWorld: Maaaaaaaaaybe...

To pureangel86: No. An interesting thought though. What she was smiling about I had talked about in a previous chapter to this story. It's going to play an important role later on.

To x Future Starlet 101 x: You know me too well. Heh...

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the window of room 101 the next morning. Zoey slowly woke up from her slumber, and looked around the room. She saw that Nicole was still awake, though she hadn't noticed that Zoey had awoken. Zoey watched as she quietly moved about the room, which was a bit unusual for Nicole, as she always made some type of noise in the morning, with the exception of the silent leaf blower that Quinn had let her use as a hair dryer.

Nicole headed for the door, and raised her hand to grab the knob, but she didn't turn it. She stood there for a moment as Zoey stared at her. Nicole slowly turned around, not looking at anything in general, and noticed Zoey was staring at her.

"Oh, Zoey, you're up," Nicole started, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

Nicole kept silent, and adverted her gaze on Zoey. After a brief silence, she asked, "You okay Zoe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... there's a chance that Chase and Logan might die, or their bodies will anyway," Nicole sadly reminded her.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Zoey wondered, frowning.

"No," she said, turning around to open the door. As she walked through the doorway, she whispered, "But I wish it was..."

As the door closed, a voice popped up inside Zoey's head. **"Huh? Wha' happened?"** **Chase asked. **His voice sounded as if he had just woken up.

Zoey sighed, "I guess it wasn't."

"**What wasn't what now?"**

_Nothing. _Still staring at the doorway, she lowered her gaze toward her bed covers that she was still sitting under. _Did you just wake up a few seconds ago?_

"**I guess so," Chase guess.**

_Odd. I figured you'd wake up at the same time as me, since everything I do affects you as well. _Zoey stood up from her bed and picked out her clothes for the new day. She quickly got undressed and redressed, while keeping her eyes shut, as Chase was inside her.

Soon Zoey was out the door, and began to wander the campus. _So... what's it like?_

"**What's what like?" Chase asked, needing for information.**

_Just being how you are now..._

"**I don't know. It just feels normal, except I'm somewhat weightless"**

Zoey stopped walking, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she shouted aloud. A few people nearby turned to look at her from her random outburst. _It's all my fault that you and Logan are in this mess._

"**Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Chase tried cheering her up.**

_Yes it is. Remember? I told everyone that we should go help Quinn out, and it lead to this. _Zoey reminded him.

"**No one could have predicted that this would happen."**

_Will you hate me if Quinn can't fix you? I'll understand if you'll want to stop being my friend. _Zoey told him, her voice lowering in volume, even though she was talking through thought.

Chase wasn't sure how to respond to that, mainly due to some slight shock. He would never stop being friends with her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Part of Chase wanted to tell Zoey how he felt about her right there and then, but the other part still had it's doubts. His doubts won. It was difficult for Chase to work the problem out, as anything he thought or spoke, though both came out as thought in his current state, would let Zoey know asa well. Chase had accidentally thought about it, but was quickly able to hide it, as Zoey was too worried to notice.

Zoey checked the time on her cell phone after Chase assured her that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It read 1:24. Quinn had told them that she would be done at about three o' clock, with the time limit ending at five. This left them about an hour and a half left until they had to go and meet Quinn.

Elsewhere on campus, a certain brunette was shooting hoops at the basketball court. She watched the ball fly through the air as she sent it towards the basket. It hit the rim and fell to the ground. "Why do I keep missing?" Dana shouted, her voice slightly upset.

"**It's because you suck at basketball," Logan commented stiffly.**

_Excuse me? _Dana asked as she went to retrieve the ball.

"**You heard me."**

_And why, pray tell, is that? _She asked, curious to see what stupid reason he'd come up with.

"**Just three things. One, you're female..." Logan began listing off.**

_Well thanks for noticing. _She said, lining up for another shot.

"**Two, you're not a boy, and three, and most importantly, you're a girl!" Logan finished.**

Dana missed her shot again. _I thought we already proved to you that girls can play just as well as guys._

"**That was a fluke."**

_Why are you always in denial?_

"**It's not denial, it's the truth," he told her.**

_Don't you ever watch television? Women's sports, the Olympics_?

"**Eh. Men are still better."**

Dana was beginning to get annoyed at how pig-headed this guy could be. _How stupid are you?_

"**Girls are too worried about their make-up and such," Logan explained, as he proceeded to do an impression. "'Oh! I broke a nail!'"**

_And you think all women are like that?_

"**Basically. They're good in the kitchen though."**

This was where Dana got really pissed. She really hated it when people used that stereotype around her. "You know what, you better just shut your mouth right now," she shouted, now speaking aloud.

"**Technically, I don't have a mouth right now."**

"Don't try and be smart with me. Not that you can."

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me now," he boasted.**

Dana thought for a moment. _Maybe not 'now' now, but I can do something."_

Logan could see what she was thinking. **"You wouldn't do that," he figured.**

"You want to try me?"She wondered. Logan remained silent as Dana checked the time. _It's 2:50 now, and Quinn said she'd be done at 3:00. I'm going to head over there now, so you just keep your mouth shut, or you might see it happen. _Before heading out, Dana lined up one more shot towards the basket. She turned around with a sigh before the ball went straight through it with nothing net. Dana walked away as gravity slowly brought the ball from bouncing to it's motionless state. It was true that Logan's comment had upset her, but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. It was something that Dana wouldn't even admit to herself.

There was a knock on Quinn's door shortly later. "Sorry I'm a little late," Zoey apologized as Quinn opened the door. She was the last to arrive, as she saw Dana, Nicole, and Michael already inside. Even though they didn't have to be there, both Nicole and Michael felt this was where they had to be. Zoey noticed that Nicole was actually crying lightly, as Michael was patting her back to try and comfort her. She was upset by now she may just lose two of her good friends. Nicole never could handle sadness well. Zoey almost felt like crying as well, but she had to be strong.

"So... are you two ready now, or would you like to wait a little longer? You have until just before 5:00," Quinn directed her question toward Zoey and Dana.

"I'd prefer that we do it now," Dana stated.

_She makes it sound so final..._ Zoey worried.

"**Well, what is it you want? I'll do whatever it is you want to do," Chase told her.**

"Yeah... we'll go now," Zoey nodded towards Quinn.

Quinn walked over to her machine, which stood next to four chairs. Two of these chairs held onto the bodies of Chase and Logan, who both had the "teletubby sticks", which Logan had labeled them, on their heads.

"Zoey you sit in the chair next to Chase," Quinn said, pointing at it. "And Dana, you take the other seat." As they sat down, Quinn placed a similar stick on their heads.

"This better be the last time I have to have this thing on my head," Dana mentioned with an unhappy look or face.

"It will be..." Quinn assured her, as she began pressing buttons.

"**Zoey?" Chase suddenly spoke up.**

_Yeah? _She responded, mesmerized by Quinn's rapid button pushing.

"**There's something I want to tell you."** Chase had finally worked up the nerve. Zoey was not able to see what about however, as Chase was acting on instinct, not thinking.

_What is it? _The curious Zoey asked.

"**Zoey... the truth is that, I am– Ow!" he began before getting interrupted.**

_You're an 'ow'? _Wondered Zoey, confused.

"**No. It felt like something poked me."**

"Okay, now it shouldn't take long," Quinn spoke up. "You'll probably start hearing some complaining."

"But..." Nicole said through some sniffles, "I don't hear anything."

"No, just Zoey and Dana will." This was true. Both of them did hear just that. Soon it became dead quiet for the two girls.

"It's silent now. Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Dana questioned.

"It should be, yes," Quinn told her. _Come on! It just has to go smoothly!_

A few minutes passed with nothing happening, and Quinn had just about lost faith. "I've failed..." she said, looking away sadly.

"Wait!" Nicole shouted, her eyes wide. She pointed at Chase, whose body was twitching slightly. Everyone stared at him intently, and soon Logan's body began to mimic Chase.

Chase's eyelids rose slowly as he leaned forward from his previous laid back state. He couldn't see anything at first, as his eyes were blurry. Dizzy, and disoriented, he raised his hand and placed it on top of his head. "Man... I've got one heck of a headache." As his eyes adjusted, both Zoey and Nicole ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Chase!" Zoey happily cried out.

"Yay!" Nicole shouted. "I didn't lose my friend!"

"Welcome back Chase. I was starting to get a tad bit lonely in the room." Michael greeted.

"Hey! What about me?" Logan complained.

Quinn sighed. _Good, I didn't cause another accident. I was ready to quit science if I had messed up again._

Both Zoey and Nicole left Chase, and went to hug Logan. He didn't receive as great of a hug, but still got one nonetheless. Michael then noticed something unusual, and it was sitting right next to Logan. Dana, who was still sitting down on the chair next to him, had the slightest indent of a smile on the right side of her mouth, and was staring straight into his eyes. _I knew Chase wasn't the only person... _Michael thought.

Nicole began to cry again. But this time they were tears of happiness.

Chase looked over toward Quinn and began to speak. "Well, that certainly was an interesting experience. But please... don't do it again."

Quinn nervously laughed at herself. "Right... sorry."

Zoey turned to Chase and asked, "So, what were you saying about you? You know, before you were poked at, or whatever it was that happened to you."

Chase just blankly stared at her. "Um... I– It was nothing." He lost it. Chase had the guts to tell her just moments ago, and had almost succeeded, but now it was gone.

"Well, okay." She gave him another hug.

Chase could smell Zoey's perfume, which before he was able to sense with her nose when inside her, as she gave him the hug. It was deeper than the last one. _Zoey... the truth is that I'm in love with you, and maybe someday, you'll know it too._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Aww... Chase was so close. And what's this about Dana now? Of course, I'm sure you all know.

Now, I can talk about what I mentioned above. The next "chapter" to this story, which you'll see when you click the arrow button(but of course you'll review first... right:P), is basically the same chapter number as this one. If you'll look at the chapter titles for this one and the next one, you'll see an "End 1" or "End 2". Do you know what this means? It means... there are two endings to this story! I will have 2 sequels to this story, one for each ending. Both will have completely different story lines, and I plan to update them at the same time each time I do update. So, if I update one of the two, the other will update along with it.

The chapter before this, my note, will not be erased, as I had said I would. Why? Because I remember that if you do that and replace it with another chapter, the reviews for it don't go away. So some of you wouldn't be able to review. I didn't want to cause complications. Good day. :)


	18. Unfortunate Results END 2

**A/N:** Unfortunately, most of this chapter, since it's somewhat the same as the last, is nothing new. If you do not feel like reading it again, you may scroll down, but not everything is, so I suggest not doing it. But if you do scroll, you want to stop at about where Quinn places the two sticks on the girl's heads, there you'll start to see new information.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the window of room 101 the next morning. Zoey slowly woke up from her slumber, and looked around the room. She saw that Nicole was still awake, though she hadn't noticed that Zoey had awoken. Zoey watched as she quietly moved about the room, which was a bit unusual for Nicole, as she always made some type of noise in the morning, with the exception of the silent leaf blower that Quinn had let her use as a hair dryer.

Nicole headed for the door, and raised her hand to grab the knob, but she didn't turn it. She stood there for a moment as Zoey stared at her. Nicole slowly turned around, not looking at anything in general, and noticed Zoey was staring at her.

"Oh, Zoey, you're up," Nicole started, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

Nicole kept silent, and adverted her gaze on Zoey. After a brief silence, she asked, "You okay Zoe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... there's a chance that Chase and Logan might die, or their bodies will anyway," Nicole sadly reminded her.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Zoey wondered, frowning.

"No," she said, turning around to open the door. As she walked through the doorway, she whispered, "But I wish it was..."

As the door closed, a voice popped up inside Zoey's head. **"Huh? Wha' happened?"** **Chase asked. **His voice sounded as if he had just woken up.

Zoey sighed, "I guess it wasn't."

"**What wasn't what now?"**

_Nothing. _Still staring at the doorway, she lowered her gaze toward her bed covers that she was still sitting under. _Did you just wake up a few seconds ago?_

"**I guess so," Chase guess.**

_Odd. I figured you'd wake up at the same time as me, since everything I do affects you as well. _Zoey stood up from her bed and picked out her clothes for the new day. She quickly got undressed and redressed, while keeping her eyes shut, as Chase was inside her.

Soon Zoey was out the door, and began to wander the campus. _So... what's it like?_

"**What's what like?" Chase asked, needing for information.**

_Just being how you are now..._

"**I don't know. It just feels normal, except I'm somewhat weightless"**

Zoey stopped walking, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she shouted aloud. A few people nearby turned to look at her from her random outburst. _It's all my fault that you and Logan are in this mess._

"**Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Chase tried cheering her up.**

_Yes it is. Remember? I told everyone that we should go help Quinn out, and it lead to this. _Zoey reminded him.

"**No one could have predicted that this would happen."**

_Will you hate me if Quinn can't fix you? I'll understand if you'll want to stop being my friend. _Zoey told him, her voice lowering in volume, even though she was talking through thought.

Chase wasn't sure how to respond to that, mainly due to some slight shock. He would never stop being friends with her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Part of Chase wanted to tell Zoey how he felt about her right there and then, but the other part still had it's doubts. His doubts won. It was difficult for Chase to work the problem out, as anything he thought or spoke, though both came out as thought in his current state, would let Zoey know asa well. Chase had accidentally thought about it, but was quickly able to hide it, as Zoey was too worried to notice.

Zoey checked the time on her cell phone after Chase assured her that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It read 1:24. Quinn had told them that she would be done at about three o' clock, with the time limit ending at five. This left them about an hour and a half left until they had to go and meet Quinn.

Elsewhere on campus, a certain brunette was shooting hoops at the basketball court. She watched the ball fly through the air as she sent it towards the basket. It hit the rim and fell to the ground. "Why do I keep missing?" Dana shouted, her voice slightly upset.

"**It's because you suck at basketball," Logan commented stiffly.**

_Excuse me? _Dana asked as she went to retrieve the ball.

"**You heard me."**

_And why, pray tell, is that? _She asked, curious to see what stupid reason he'd come up with.

"**Just three things. One, you're female..." Logan began listing off.**

_Well thanks for noticing. _She said, lining up for another shot.

"**Two, you're not a boy, and three, and most importantly, you're a girl!" Logan finished.**

Dana missed her shot again. _I thought we already proved to you that girls can play just as well as guys._

"**That was a fluke."**

_Why are you always in denial?_

"**It's not denial, it's the truth," he told her.**

_Don't you ever watch television? Women's sports, the Olympics_?

"**Eh. Men are still better."**

Dana was beginning to get annoyed at how pig-headed this guy could be. _How stupid are you?_

"**Girls are too worried about their make-up and such," Logan explained, as he proceeded to do an impression. "'Oh! I broke a nail!'"**

_And you think all women are like that?_

"**Basically. They're good in the kitchen though."**

This was where Dana got really pissed. She really hated it when people used that stereotype around her. "You know what, you better just shut your mouth right now," she shouted, now speaking aloud.

"**Technically, I don't have a mouth right now."**

"Don't try and be smart with me. Not that you can."

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me now," he boasted.**

Dana thought for a moment. _Maybe not 'now' now, but I can do something."_

Logan could see what she was thinking. **"You wouldn't do that," he figured.**

"You want to try me?"She wondered. Logan remained silent as Dana checked the time. _It's 2:50 now, and Quinn said she'd be done at 3:00. I'm going to head over there now, so you just keep your mouth shut, or you might see it happen. _Before heading out, Dana lined up one more shot towards the basket. She turned around with a sigh before the ball went straight through it with nothing net. Dana walked away as gravity slowly brought the ball from bouncing to it's motionless state. It was true that Logan's comment had upset her, but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. It was something that Dana wouldn't even admit to herself.

There was a knock on Quinn's door shortly later. "Sorry I'm a little late," Zoey apologized as Quinn opened the door. She was the last to arrive, as she saw Dana, Nicole, and Michael already inside. Even though they didn't have to be there, both Nicole and Michael felt this was where they had to be. Zoey noticed that Nicole was actually crying lightly, as Michael was patting her back to try and comfort her. She was upset by now she may just lose two of her good friends. Nicole never could handle sadness well. Zoey almost felt like crying as well, but she had to be strong.

"So... are you two ready now, or would you like to wait a little longer? You have until just before 5:00," Quinn directed her question toward Zoey and Dana.

"I'd prefer that we do it now," Dana stated.

_She makes it sound so final..._ Zoey worried.

"**Well, what is it you want? I'll do whatever it is you want to do," Chase told her.**

"Yeah... we'll go now," Zoey nodded towards Quinn.

Quinn walked over to her machine, which stood next to four chairs. Two of these chairs held onto the bodies of Chase and Logan, who both had the "teletubby sticks", which Logan had labeled them, on their heads.

"Zoey you sit in the chair next to Chase," Quinn said, pointing at it. "And Dana, you take the other seat." As they sat down, Quinn placed a similar stick on their heads.

"This better be the last time I have to have this thing on my head," Dana mentioned with an unhappy look or face.

"It will be..." Quinn assured her, as she began pressing buttons. _At least, I hope so._

"You do know, that if this doesn't work, you're going to be in a lot of trouble, right?" Michael brought up.

"Yes... I know," Quinn sighed, as she pressed the last button which started the device.

"What's going to happen if it doesn't work?" Nicole asked. "I mean, we can't exactly explain how Chase and Logan died. Who'd believe that they were actually inside of them." Nicole pointed at Zoey and Dana, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the other hand.

Zoey began to speak. "We just have to– " but stopped suddenly as her eyes shut and she laid back into unconsciousness. The same happened to Dana.

"Hey, what just happened to them?" Michael speedily asked.

"I– I– I don't know," Quinn stuttered. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"They aren't dead, are they?" Nicole questioned in a frenzy.

"No... just unconscious," Quinn told her as she checked on the two. "But I don't know why. It was just supposed to extract them!" Time passed as they waited for them to wake, but nothing happened. Nicole kept jumping up and shaking the fallen ones, in hopes it would wake them. "It won't work," Quinn revealed, placing her head in her hands. "They'll only awaken by themselves, and by then it'll be too late..."

It truly did take some time for the three of them to see movement. It was Zoey who got up first. "Zoey! You're okay!" Nicole cried happily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You blacked," Quinn explained.

"Did it–" Zoey began to ask.

"No..." Quinn immediately responded, already knowing the question. She looked away from Zoey.

"Couldn't we try again? We just have to get it right. We can't just let them die!"

"We can't. You were out for too long, and we weren't able to wake you," Quinn said sadly.

"But– "

"No. It's 4:53. We're out of time," Quinn began to tear up. "I'm sorry..." She then ran out of the room, with an apologetic sob in her voice, they heard Quinn cry out as she left the room, "I really am!"

Michael let out a sigh, "I'll go see if she's alright." As he left the room to follow Quinn, Dana woke up. Zoey turned to look at Chase. This was the last time she'd see him physically. In a few minutes, he'd be dead. The same thing went with Logan. However, unbeknownst to her, Chase and Logan both held something within. It could just be the answer they were looking for.

Only time would tell.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Just so no one is confused, at the end, Chase and Logan were unconscious inside of the girls. Now... what can this hidden answer be? The answer is both obvious, and discreet. I assure you it should make for a good story. Now that you have read both endings, hopefully, tell me what you thought of each one, and the story in general. Any complaints? Which ending did you like better? And which one do you think will create a better sequel?

Make sure to check out the next chapter if you are interested in finding a hidden easter egg.


	19. FULL STORY 1

**A/N:** The following is the full story with ending 1. **(In this version of the full story, I have placed a hidden easter egg somewhere inside it. It reveals some informationthat you may want to know about. If you do find it, make a review to show off that you did. But please refrain from revealing what it was. I want to keep it a secret. You must work for the knowledge!)**

-------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to bother me everyday?" Dana asked Logan, who was, once again, being the jerk that he is.

"Because it's easy. Besides...I know you want me Cruz. Just admit it already so we can go on with our lives." he said with a slight smirk.

"Your right..." Dana whispered, now facing him.

"Of course I am. When am I not right?" Logan responded to her.

Dana moved in closer to Logan, and placed her face an inch away from Logan's, and looked him in the eyes. "I've always wanted to do this..." she told him, with a hint of flirt in her voice. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't paying too much attention, and soon found Dana's knee in his crotch.

Logan collapsed to the ground in pain. Some people nearby started to laugh at him.

"Now leave me alone!" Dana shouted down to him, walking off.

"Ouch...you'd think he'd learn by now." Chase stated, watching Logan slowly stand back up. Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nicole were sitting at as table, not too far away, watching Dana and Logan fight.

"I doubt it. He can be such an air head, and will be up and doing the same thing again tomorrow." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I think they fight a lot because they like each other." Nicole said, stating the obvious.

"Of course they like each other. But of course, with how Dana acts, she'd never admit it. And with Logan, why else would he bother her so much?"

"Yeah, it's really easy to see when someone likes another person. They always show signs of it, even if they're trying not too." Zoey told everyone, still not knowing how Chase felt inside. Both Chase and Michael rolled their eyes at that comment. Dana then came over and sat with them at the table. Before she could speak, Quinn came running over to the group of friends.

"Guys, I need your help with something." Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, what's the problem?" Zoey asked her.

"Can...you guys help me out with the latest device I've made? I need six people to test it on. Please?" she asked them, half begging.

The five of them all sighed, and rolled their eyes. Quinn was always asking them to help with her quinnventions. Zoey felt bad that they were always turning her down, and didn't want to lose her as a friend, even if she could be a little odd. Zoey looked at her friends. They all could read the message her face was saying. None of them wanted to do it.

"So...?" she asked again.

"Guys, why don't we just do it?" Zoey asked.

Chase sighed again. He really didn't want to do whatever Quinn wanted them to do, but he didn't want to disappoint the girl he loved more. "Fine...I'll do it." Zoey smiled at him.

"Oh alright." Michael said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He did owe her for the fat free chips she made for him. "As long as it doesn't explode..."

Nicole looked around nervously. She didn't feel like going, but she didn't want to be left out, so she agreed as well.

The only person left remaining was Dana. They all turned to look at her. "What? No way! There is, no way, I'm doing it. Nothing you say can make me." Dana yelled, turning her head away. They kept looking at her, mostly Quinn, her eyes pleading her to help.

Suddenly, Michael turned his head around and announced, "Oh look. Logan's coming over here." Everyone turned their heads, and sure enough, Logan was making his way to the table.

"Okay, let's get this over with already!" Dana said, getting up and heading for the girl's dorm. As Dana left, Logan had arrived.

"Come on Logan, we're going to help Quinn with her latest experiment."" Michael said to him.

"What? Why? I don't want to." Logan told them, with a little annoyance in his voice.

Zoey just rolled her eyes, and got up. "Just come on!" she yelled at him, grabbing his arm. The rest of the group got up and followed Zoey, who was pulling Logan.

**In Quinn's Lab of a Room**

Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, and Logan entered Quinn's room, and saw Dana already sitting down on a chair. Quinn was making some last adjustments to her machine. Logan immediately started to laugh. "Nice accessory, Dana." he said, pointing at Dana. Dana had what looked like a dart sticking out of the top of her head and was looking extremely unhappy.

"Don't make me hurt you again Logan." She warned him, with a scowl on her face. Logan quieted up after that comment.

"Please...take a seat." Quinn offered to them, pointing at the five remaining chairs. Once they were all seated, Quinn put similar sticks on each of their heads as well, just like Dana.

"Um...does this come in pink? This color doesn't match my outfit." Nicole asked, a little sad.

"No. Sorry Nicole." Quinn told her.

Logan started laughing again. "You all look like those weird teletubbies."

"Ooh, can I be Laa-Laa?" Nicole asked excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her, and stared in confusion and disbelief. Nicole looked nervous. "Um...never mind..." she said, looking down.

"Okay then...can we get this over with now?" Dana asked, still taken back.

"Your sure this won't explode, right?" Michael asked once again.

"Yes. I'm ninety-five percent sure." Quinn answered him.

"Only ninety five? What about the other five percent?" he asked, a little worried.

"I guess it would explode...but I doubt it"" Quinn walked over to the machine, and placed her hand next to a switch. "Anymore questions?"

"Uh...yes actually. What does this thing actually do anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Oh...uh...I don't know yet. That's why I'm testing it."

"WHAT?" All six of them shouted in unison. Quinn flipped the switch, and the lights went out.

The only lights in the room were the ones on Quinn's machine. Everyone was quiet as it hummed and whirred. Soon, some energy shot through the cords, and into the sticks on top of the heads of the teenagers. All attempts for them to move or speak shut off, as the machine did it's job. All six teens were sent unconscious as the process stopped. As Quinn went to check on them, a small spark came from her device, and soon, it had caught on fire. She ran and got the small fire extinguisher that she kept in the room, and got rid of the fire. Unfortunately, the fire had already fried the inner circuits of the machine.

Nicole was the first person to awaken. The lights were still off, but she could manage to see that everyone else was still out, while Quinn was laying on her bed. _Oh man...I've got a serious headache. What happened...? _She rubbed her head, and her finger bumped into the stick, which was still on her head. _Oh yeah...Quinn had us try out her experiment. _She grabbed the dart-like object and yanked it off of her head. As she sat up, all of her friends woke up at the same time.

Dana blurted out. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anything happened. Only except my device caught fire, and I had to put it out. Other then that, you're all fine." Quinn looked around at them, all of them looked weak, and low on energy. "Well...almost fine. I guess it sapped the energy out of you all. I suggest you all go back to your dorms and rest."

They all agreed on that, and left Quinn's dark room. None of them paid any attention to their surroundings as they all walked back to their dorms, otherwise they would have noticed something that was amiss.

Zoey opened the door to the girls' room, while Logan opened up the door to the boys' room. They all walked in, and hopped straight to bed, even though it was still only 6:23.

-------------------------------------------------

Dana woke up early the next morning. She rubbed her head as she sat up. Her head was pounding from the day before. Dana stretched out her arms as she opened up her eyes. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the room's brightness, she jumped back slightly on her bed, looking around the room, with confusion on her face. _What the...this isn't my room. Why am I in the girls' room? _She wondered to herself. She sat up and slid off of the bed she had been sleeping in moments earlier.

Dana looked around at her surroundings. It was true. She was in the girls' room. She saw that Zoey and Nicole were asleep in their respective beds. _Well, what the heck? Zoey and Nicole are in the right room. How come I woke up in here? And... _Dana took another look around the room. _Wait a second... Where's Dana?_

She sighed. She couldn't handle this so early in the morning. She walked over to the dresser, and lifted the clock on top if it in her hands to read it. It showed that the current time was 5:13 AM. As she went to place the clock back on top of the dresser, her finger slipped a switch, turning the radio on. She wasn't expecting that, so it startled her, and she dropped the clock, and it dropped right on top of her foot.

Dana winced in pain, as she reached down to hold where the clock had landed on her foot, and jumped up and down slightly. "Okay, ow! Man, that hurt!" She yelled in pain.

The loud noise, that had included the radio, the thump on the floor, and Dana's yelling, had now awoken Nicole. Her eyes were a little blurry for waking up so fast. "Dana?" she asked lightly, letting her eyes adjust. When she could see, she saw Dana jumping up and down in pain. "What happened?" she asked, with worry in her eyes.

Dana turned around and saw Nicole staring at her. _Well...this must be kinda weird now. _"Well...I was checking the time, and I accidentally dropped the clock on my foot. Sorry if it woke you up..." she told her, apologetically.

"Oh...that's okay. What are you doing up so early anyway? You never get up early. We always have to drag you out of your bed." Nicole asked.

Dana just stared at her. _Drag me out of bed? What is she talking about? _"Uh...what do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...you know... You know what? Never mind..." Nicole said flatly.

Dana turned back around and picked up the clock on the floor, and flipped the radio back off, then set it back on top of the dresser. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, her back still facing Nicole.

"I guess...what's wrong?" she responded.

"Yeah...I just wanted to know... what am I doing in here?" She figured it was kind of obvious.

Nicole just looked confused. "I don't get what you mean."

Dana sighed. It shouldn't be that difficult. "I woke up in here, and I shouldn't be.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. "Dana... You live in here."

Dana just stared at her. _Dana? I'm not Dana! _"Uh...I'm not Dana!" She shouted at her.

This woke Zoey up now. "Hey! I thought I told you not to wake me up in the morning anymore!" Zoey yelled at them. Both of the girls turned to look at her. Nicole gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly. Zoey stared at them for a moment, before saying, "Uh...Nicole? Dana? Why are you two in our room?" It was then that she looked around the room.

"I'm not Dana!" Dana shouted.

Zoey was really confused. _Okay...why am I in the girls' room now? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? _"Okay, so I'm in your room. Why?"

Nicole's mouth was still slightly a gape. _This...is...too weird! _"You can't be...Zoey. Who are you?" Nicole asked slowly.

Zoey looked at her, as if she was crazy. "Zoey? Of course I'm not Zoey." she told them, getting out of the bed she had been sleeping in.

Dana coughed a little, and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a small, portable mirror that she saw laying there when she dropped the clock earlier. "Uh...here. Take a look." Dana said to Zoey, handing her the small mirror.

Zoey lifted the mirror up to face level, and gasped. The face she was looking at, was indeed the face of Zoey Brooks. In shock, she dropped the mirror, and it broke on contact with the ground. She flipped over the palms of her hands and looked into them, with small horror on her face.

**The Boys' Room**

The sun peered into the boy's dormitory. This woke up a sleeping Chase. He opened his eyelids, but immediately closed them. _Aw man...stupid sun. How come it has to bother me now? It's never bothered me before. I hate when the sun bothers me. _He sat up and lifted his hands to cover his eyes from the sun as he opened them. _Wait a second...The sun doesn't face our dorm in the morning. It only does in the afternoon. _He moved his hands, and looked and the room.

His eyes opened wide as his eyes wandered. Chase rubbed his eyes with his hands to make sure he was seeing correct. _Okay...this isn't my room. Why am I in here? I fell asleep on my own bed, but now...well, I'm somewhere else. _He got up from the bed, and saw Logan and Michael asleep on their respective beds. _So...I'm in the guys' room now? What's up with that?_

He searched the room for a clock, and when he found one, it showed the time of 5:20 AM. _This is just too weird. _While trying to figure out how he came to be in this room, he noticed a large mirror posted on the wall. _Must be Logan's of course. Oh well...might as well fix my hair. _Chase made his way to the mirror, expecting to just brush his hair a little, but what he saw instead, caused him to scream in terror.

This scream woke Logan up, who was right next to Chase. "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"My hair! It looks terrible!" Chase yelled to him.

"Uh..." Logan said, a little confused. "Dude, your hair always looks like that."

Chase just blinked at him. "W–what?" He took another look at the mirror, and he jumped back five feet in shock.

"Now what?" Logan asked, a little annoyed.

"I– I...I'm not..." he started to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"What?"

He remained silent. Chase looked down and examined his hands. They were different. "I'm...Chase..." Chase said lightly.

"Well of course you are, sherlock. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Chase didn't answer him. Logan place his hands on his face, and rubbed the sleep in his eyes. As he took his hands away, he paused, and his eyes grew wide. He bolted upright, and examined his hands just as Chase had done. "What the heck happened to me?" he asked himself out loud. Logan looked around the room, and noticed something was different. He was in Logan's bed. He jumped out of the bed, and looked over at Michael's bed, where Michael was sound asleep.

His eyes grew wide. "How can..." But he stopped talking there. He wasn't sure what to say. _I...I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream. _"Chase. I want you to slap me."

Chase did not respond to him.

"Chase?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, whatever. I'll slap myself." Logan told him, and slapped himself square on the cheek. "Ow! Okay, that didn't work. All that did was give me a sore spot."

"I think...we should wake Michael up." Chase said at last.

Logan blinked. "Uh...okay."

Both of them walked over to Michael's bed, and started to shake Michael.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what happened?" Zoey asked. "I wake up, and I found out that I'm Zoey."

"Yes. I want too find out too." Nicole added, still looking at Zoey in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, looking like Dana suddenly isn't exactly a picnic either." Dana told them.

"Well, maybe it's not just us. It probably happened to..." Nicole said, then paused. "...to whoever is in Chase, Logan, and Michael."

"You know, I think it was what Quinn did to us last night. She did say she didn't know what it did. And now we find out that we've all switched bodies." Dana guessed.

"So, who's who?" Zoey asked.

"Let's try and gather up, 'the guys', before we try and figure that out. It will probably be confusing enough as it is." Nicole suggested. She walked over and picked up her own cell phone, and dialed the number for Chase's phone. But Logan's voice was heard on the phone instead.

**The Boys' Room**

Chase's phone had started to ring. But he was in the situation to pick it up. He and Michael were currently in a heated argument. Michael was upset that Logan and Chase had woke him up so early. They did manage to tell him about the change the three of them had gone through, which he did except, but mainly he was upset about having to get up so early in the morning.

"Hello?" Logan said, picking up the ringing phone.

"Logan?" Nicole's voice asked.

"No... Nicole?" Logan told her.

"Nope..." She said slowly.

"Okay... So what happened? We want to know." Logan asked over the yells of his two current roommates.

"We have an idea, come bring the other two outside of the girl's lounge, and we'll meet you there." Nicole told him.

"Alright. See you there." Logan said, ending the conversation. He looked over at Chase and Michael, who were still bickering. "Hey! Be quiet for a sec will ya? Now, look. We're going to the girl's lounge right now, and try to figure this whole mess out."

Chase and Michael now looked at him. They both nodded and walked around the room to put some shoes on. This was hard for them, as they had no idea where the correct shoes were. Logan had to help them with this. "Man, this is just way to freaky. I can't believe this has happened." Michael shouted, leaving the room. Logan and Chase followed suit.

The three of them walked rather slowly to the girl's lounge. A lot was on their minds. Eventually they reached the building, and saw the three girls sitting at a table outside it. They sat down, and remained silent. All six of them exchanged glances to each other. No one said anything for quite sometime.

"So..." Dana started. "What should we do?"

More silence. But it didn't last for long. Nicole piped up. "Well, first, I think we should find out who's who exactly. So we won't get confused." She had a pencil and a small note card in front of her on the table. She grabbed the pencil and started to write something. "Okay, when I call your name, please raise your hand."

"I thought you wanted to find out who everyone was, not take roll call." Chase stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes. _That's obviously Nicole..._ "Okay... Chase?" Zoey started calling names. Dana raised her hand. She wrote another item on her note card. "Logan?" Zoey raised her hand now. Nicole sighed. _Great...that's who Logan is. _Once again, she wrote on the card. "And...Dana?" Michael raised his hand now. Nicole then called Michael, which left Nicole being last, though she already knew who she was in.

"Alright, here it is. Everyone take a look." He passed around the small note card she had written on. It showed six sentences.

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

A few of them nodded to themselves as they read it. Some were trying to memorize it, when Nicole took it back from them. (**A/N: For the remaining of this chapter, when I refer to someone doing or saying something, it will be by the body, not the person inside. The rest of the story after this chapter, will be the person, and not the actual body they are in. Meaning, I could say something that Michael says, but someone else thinks its Logan, since it's his body. Hope you don't get confused.**) "Okay, you guys wait here, I'll go make some copies of this, and that way we can each all have one." Nicole told them, walking away.

The rest of the gang just sat at the table in silence. Occasionally they all glanced at each other. Soon, Chase's face went blank, as he realized something. "Okay... um... how exactly am– am I supposed to go to the bathroom? You guys..." He started saying, then looked down. "You guys have it... a little different."

Michael's eyes grew wide as he listened to him. He realized what Chase was saying, and grew worried.

"Yeah, well...Logan and I don't have it that easy either. Because, well... It's, like... 'gone'." Dana told them.

Logan laughed a little to himself. _Man, that's going to be hard for them to get through. At least I still remained a guy._

Just then, Zoey jumped out of her seat. "No!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What is it?" They asked.

"How am I supposed to make out with any girls now? It's going to be a little hard to do that if I'm a girl now too! Unless, of course, I run into a lesbian. And...well... that'd be a little weird."

They all laughed as they rolled their eyes. "Oh, how will you ever go on?" Michael teased him.

At this point, Nicole had returned, and she had ten pieces of paper with her. She passed out five of them to her friends, with one, of course, being for herself. The other four, were incase anyone of them lost the paper, and forgot who was who.

"So what do we do now?" Dana asked.

"We go get Quinn of course. She got us this way, I'm sure she can get us back." Nicole assured them.

"And we'll break the door down if we have to..." Zoey said to them all.

-------------------------------------------------

The gang got up from their seats, and started to enter the girl's dormitory. "Oh... speaking of which, I have to go use the restroom. I'll meet you guys there." Dana told them. She walked away from them as they continued down the hall.

She opened the bathroom door and walked her way inside. There were a few people already inside as she came in. They turned to look at her. Dana felt it was a little odd for them to be staring at her. "Uh... hi?"

"What do you think you're doing in here?" One of the girls asked.

"Going to the bathroom?" Dana said to her.

"But you can't." Another girl told her.

"Why not?" Dana asked. She then noticed the mirror that they were standing by. She looked into it, and she saw Michael looking back at her. "Oh..." She said lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Whoops. My bad." She quickly ran outside, and looked at the door. It read 'Girls'. _Man... how can I go now? I forgot that I'm not a girl anymore. There's no guy's restroom in the girl's dorms. Guess I'll have to hold it for awhile._

Dana made her way down the hall, where her friends had gone previously. She entered Quinn's room and found them talking to Quinn already.

"...and that's what happened, I guess. We're all in different bodies and we need you to put us back. We can't go through the rest of our lives like this." Zoey was telling Quinn.

"Nicole, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but it won't help. My device was a complete failure, and it didn't do anything." Quinn told them. The room broke out in protests.

"What?"

"How can you not believe us?"

"We need you Quinn, I can't be a girl forever."

"Quinn, you better fix us. How can I go on dates if I'm a girl?"

Then Nicole chirped up. "Quinn, you just gotta help us. I can't be a guy! They have those weird toilet thingys on the wall in their bathrooms. And they have stuff I shouldn't be seeing in my life yet." She was moving about frantically and nervously.

Quinn looked back down at the piece of paper that Zoey had given to her earlier. After those last two comments, she figured they were telling the truth. Zoey and Chase had said something that Logan and Nicole would say. And that's what the paper said. "Wow. So you were telling the truth."

"YES!" They all shouted at her.

"Well, I want to help you guys out... I have good news and bad news." Quinn told them.

Everyone's faces dropped at the sound of bad news. "Bad news?" Zoey asked.

"What bad news?" Chase asked curiously.

"Well, Dana..." Quinn started, but paused. She looked down at the paper once again. "Sorry, I mean Chase. If you would look over there, you'll find that the machine, that apparently switched you all, is fried." She told them, pointing her finger to slightly black and burnt metal device.

Everyone frowned. "So does that mean where stuck like this?" Nicole shouted.

"No, no... Well, yes... but no." Quinn started. She received six raised eyebrows. "That's the good news. It's broken right now, but I'll be able to fix it. So you'll be stuck like this until I can get it repaired. Or make another one. However way it works out."

"And...this should take you, how long?" Zoey asked.

"Only a couple of days." Quinn assured them.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. _A few days shouldn't be too bad._ They all thought to themselves.

"...or weeks." Quinn told them, now sounding unsure.

"WEEKS?" They all yelled in surprise.

Quinn had to cover her ears on that one, since it was their loudest group yell yet. "I'm sorry. But it all just depends. If you guys leave now, then I can get to work on helping you."

The six mixed up teens got up from their chairs, and made for the door, all slightly grumbling to themselves. As Quinn closed the door, she though. _I can't believe I actually managed to create a body switcher. _She smiled to herself.

"So... what do we do now?" Nicole asked.

"Good question... maybe we should go tell some other people what happened to us, so we can lower the confusion." Chase suggested.

"No, we can't do that. They won't believe us anyhow. They'll all think we're crazy." Zoey pointed out.

"Oh yeah...well I have a question." Nicole said, looking at the bodies of Dana, Zoey, and Logan.

"And?" Michael asked.

"Could uh...one of you tell me exactly how I'm supposed to..." She paused, and whispered into each of their ears.

"What? Heck no. You can count me out of that!" Logan shouted immediately. He backed up slowly and then walked away.

Chase didn't know what to say. It was a really weird subject to teach someone about after all. "Hey, why doesn't Michael tell you how. He is still a guy after all."

"What? Why me?" Michael asked.

"Because..." Chase started to say, trying to think of a good excuse. "Because you're the only one left standing by her. Bye!" He grabbed onto Zoey's hand, and pulled her away into a run. "C'mon Zoe!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Michael shouted to them. He turned back around, and only saw the body of Chase, currently occupied by Nicole. Dana had disappeared sometime ago as they were all talking.

"Please Michael? I really need help with this. It's scary...how it's all changed and stuff. Please?" She asked him, giving him a slight puppy dog-face.(**A/N: Woah...that must be really weird to look at since it's the body of Chase.**)

"Man, why me?" He looked at her for a moment. "You do know that doesn't really work since your not yourself, right?"

"Oh...well, come on Michael. You gotta help me!" She pleaded.

"Okay fine. You owe me big for this though." He agreed. _Man I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"Dana! Uh... I mean Chase, that was a little mean. What did she want from you three anyway?" Zoey asked Chase, after they were a fair distance away.

"She wanted us to– to tell her how to go to the bathroom."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"No, she wanted to know _'how'_!" He told her, with emphasis on the "how".

"Oh...that how." Zoey said slowly. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to know how too?"

"Uh...I guess yeah. But I'm not going to actually ask."

"Well, I'll help you out. I mean, you have just changed gender. It's all going to be confusing."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Sure. It'll be a little weird. But I'll help." Zoey assured him.

Chase smiled. _She really is something. She'll even help me out with something as weird as this._

-------------------------------------------------

**That Night in the Girls' Room**

It was quiet. No one had anything to say, as their minds were preoccupied with the event that had happened to them. They all knew they would have to try to accept it and get used to it until Quinn could fix them. It was just the "girls" in the room now. The "guys" went back to the guy's dorm.

Zoey sighed as she sat on Nicole's bed. Since she was inside of Nicole now, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. _Why did Logan have to get my body? Why couldn't he get someone else's? _Logan wasn't exactly her first choice to have in control of her body. "You know Logan, you better not try anything in me..." She said, staring at her own body.

"Like?" He smirked back at her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe taking a mirror and making out with yourself." Zoey told him, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Yeah, now that would be a little weird." Chase said optimistically.

Logan just glared at them both. But he had to agree with them. _That would be weird..._

"So... what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Dana's body mouthed.

"I don't know... this doesn't exactly happen often you know. Maybe we can just– Wait a sec... What day is today?" Zoey asked.

"Saturday. Why?" Chase answered.

"Oh no... Nicole told Dana and I that she had a date on Sunday. And, well, tomorrow's Sunday! And now I'm Nicole!"

"Well, that's bad." Chase said.

"Ok... I need to talk to her. Does one of you remember who she's in?" Zoey asked Logan and Chase, getting up to grab the her own phone.

"Isn't she Michael?" Logan wondered.

"No..." Chase started, checking the paper Zoey had passed out. "She's... me."

Zoey thanked him as she called the number for Chase's cell. She sat waiting for someone to answer it as it rang, but then eventually heard Logan's voice.

"Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure.

"Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?"

Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her.

"No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her.

"Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem."

"You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole.

"Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."

"Nicole, what else can we do?"

"Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought.

"That's the only other thing I can think of." She admitted to her.

"Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."

"You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call.

**In the Boys' Room**

Michael and Dana were both watching Nicole. She was trying to comb the hair she would be stuck with until she could get back to her own body. She let out a small grunt. "How can Chase keep his hair like this!" Nicole stopped for a moment to tug at her comb, which had gotten stuck in Chase's hair. "And it's so thick!"

"Why are you complaining? It's not even your hair. So just leave it alone!" Dana yelled at her, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's going to be until Quinn can fix us. And besides, I have a date tomorrow, and I can't go looking like this." Nicole told her, referring to the hair she had on top of her head.

"You're telling me. You're a guy now..." Dana explained.

"What! Oh no, I completely forgot about that!" Nicole freaked out. Michael just shook his head as he listened. "What do I do? I can't go out with him now, I'm Chase now!"

"Well... maybe you could– " Michael started to say, but was cut off short by the sound of a phone ringing. Nicole and Dana looked around the room to find where the sound was coming from. But Michael knew where already since he was familiar with the sound.

Michael jumped off of Logan's bed and walked to the dresser to answer Chase's phone, which was ringing.

"Hello?" Michael greeted into it. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey.

"No, it's Michael."

"Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi me!" Nicole shouted.

"Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."

"What's that?" Nicole wondered.

"Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"

"Break-up? You can't break-up with him!"

"But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey.

"We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird."

"Can't you maybe pretend?"

"Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!" Zoey ended the call afterwards.

--------------------

_**A/N: Just incase you weren't happy about having to scroll up and down(if you thought to do that) for the full conversation, I'm going put the whole conversation between Zoey and Nicole, and that smidge of Michael here for you to read.**_

"_Hello?" Michael greeted into the phone. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey._

"_Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure._

"_No, it's Michael." he responded._

"_Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?" Zoey asked._

"_Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole._

_Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hello?" she asked._

"_Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her._

"_Hi me!" Nicole shouted._

"_No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her._

"_Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."_

"_Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem." Zoey stated._

"_What's that?" Nicole wondered._

"_You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole._

"_Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"_

"_Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."_

"_Break-up? You can't break-up with him!" Nicole told Zoey._

"_Nicole, what else can we do?"_

"_But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey._

"_Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought._

"_We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird." Nicole said frantically._

"_That's the only other thing I can think of." Zoey admitted to her._

"_Can't you maybe pretend?"_

"_Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked._

"_Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."_

_Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."_

"_Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!"_

"_You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call._

--------------------

"I don't believe it!" Zoey yelled into the air after she hung up with Nicole.

"What's that?" Chase asked her.

"I have to pretend to be Nicole for her date tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to pull that one off."

"So who is it?" Logan wondered.

"I don't remember his last name. It's Brian something..." Zoey told him.

Chase felt a little uneasy. He wasn't too happy with Zoey going out on a date, even if she was going to pretend to be Nicole.

"I don't even like him enough to date him, so I just don't know what I'll do." Zoey then said. Chase was relieved to hear her say this.

"Just talk really fast, and mostly about clothes. That should do it." Logan added, only half serious.

-------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

Zoey was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as she waited for "her" date to arrive. Chase was sitting next to her, as Zoey wanted him to be there until her date showed up.

"I hope this date goes by fast. I really don't feel like doing this... but I promised Nicole." Zoey said, her eyes exploring the lounge for any sign of whom she was waiting for.

"Well, you could have said no, and just push the date back about a week." Chase suggested.

"I could have... but I didn't. I think sometimes I'm too nice." Zoey noted.

"Don't say that. Being nice is a good thing." Chase said, blushing slightly. Zoey didn't notice this.

She smiled a little. "Thanks... I just wish I could be a little bit more like you." Zoey revealed.

"You mean you want to be a guy stuck in a girl's body?" Chase joked, gesturing on the fact that he was currently in Dana's body.

Zoey laughed a little. "No! You know what I mean."

He grinned at her. "Yeah... So what could be taking him so long?"

"I don't know. Nicole told me two o' clock." Zoey said, looking around the lounge again. "Oh, and you know what else?"

"What's that?" Chase asked curiously.

"I didn't even get his name right. The name I told you."

"So it's not Brian?"

"Nope..." Zoey said lightly.

"Then what is?"Chase wondered.

"Nicole told me his name was Jonathan." Zoey said, showing no real sign of caring. (**A/N: I only added this part because I wanted to make myself the date instead. So sue me. :P**)

"Okay then... Oh, is that him over there?" Chase asked, seeing a guy enter the lounge.

"I think so. Let's just wait and see if he acknowledges me. I don't know what he looks like. Nicole would, but since I'm not her... sort of... I don't." Zoey stated, waiting.

It turned out, that Chase was right. "Hey Nicole. Sorry I'm late." Jonathan apologized, after walking up to the two 'females'. "My roommate wanted me to help him find his cell phone. He had lost it again."

"Oh, well that's alright." Zoey told him.

He looked over at Chase, sitting next to Zoey. "Dana, right?" he asked him.

"Wh– what?" Chase asked, who was lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"Your name. It's Dana, isn't it?" Jonathan asked again.

"Oh... uh, yeah. It is..."

"Okay, well, I'll uh... see you later Ch–... Dana!" Zoey said, fixing her mistake, standing up and pulling Jonathan toward the door.

Chase didn't have time to respond, as they were already out the door. Overcome with a wave of jealousy, Chase got up and started following the two.

"So... where are we going?" Zoey asked once they were outside.

"Well, I figured we could just go to Sushi Rox and get some food. And we can talk and get to know each other a little better." Jonathan told her.

"That sounds nice." Zoey said. _I just hope this date won't take too long._

"Okay, Sushi Rox it is then." He agreed. Chase wasn't far behind and heard them both.

**At Sushi Rox**

Zoey and Jonathan entered Sushi Rox, and picked out their table. They chatted for awhile before they decided to eat. Zoey had to admit that she was actually having a half-decent time with him. Zoey didn't like him how Nicole had to described to her that she did, but she was still having a good time.

"...then one time, at the end of my English class," Jonathan was saying, continuing a conversation he had going with the girl he thought was Nicole, "one of the guys in there told me that if you grab the top of your nose, right between the eyes," he continued on, gesturing with his hands as he explained. "And pull on it hard, and let go really quickly, and doing that repeatedly for two minutes, will cause you to forget your own name temporarily."

"Are you serious?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, that's what he said. So I tried it, and he timed it for me."

"And did you forget it?" Zoey wondered.

"No..." Jonathan admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Turns out it was just a small prank. What it really does is leave a mark on your nose, and it doesn't go away for about a day."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I was a little embarrassed." Jonathan admitted. "It sucked..." At that moment, Nicole's phone, which Zoey was carrying around, rang. The ID on it displayed Chase's phone's number. Outside, by the building's window, where Chase was, Dana's phone, rang as well.

"Oh, I'll be right back, I need to take this." Zoey said, getting up.

"Alright, I'll be here." Jonathan waved to her as she passed.

"Nicole?" Zoey whispered into the phone once she walked away.

"Yeah. Hello me!" Nicole gleefully said back to her.

"Nicole! I told you to stop that. It's Zoey." She said, slightly annoyed.

"I know... it's just cool to talk to myself on the phone. So, uh... how'd my date go? Does he like me? Please tell me he liked me!" Nicole pleaded.

_Sure is weird to here that coming from Chase's voice, even if it isn't Chase saying it... _"Well, I can't tell you that yet. I'm still on it, with him. But yeah, it looks like he likes you." Zoey told her.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Zoe!" Nicole shouted at Zoey through the phone. "I owe you one."

"Just no more dates till our problem gets settled, okay?" Zoey implied.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Nicole clicked off her side of the phone.

Meanwhile, Chase was having his own conversation outside.

"Hello?" he asked, clicking on the phone? -----

"No you idiot! It's Chase. What do you want?" -----

"Are you serious?!" Chase shouted in surprise. -----

"Okay, I'm coming, hang on." Chase said, hanging up. _I don't want to leave... but I'm sure Zoey will be okay. _Chase ran for the girl's dormitory.

Zoey sat back down at her table to find Jonathan still there. "Sorry. Did I take too long?" She asked apologetically.

"No, you were fine." He answered her. Jonathan looked away for a moment, looking like he had something on his mind. Then he turned back to Zoey and said, "You know what I noticed..."

"What's that?" Zoey asked curiously.

"You've seemed a little... different... from when I asked you out last week." Jonathan stated, raising an eyebrow.

Zoey grew a little nervous. _Uh-oh... _"Uh... what do you mean?" Zoey said, playing dumb.

"You know... personality-wise. It's like you're a whole different person or something."

"No– no! It's still me, just little old Nicole." Zoey said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _I can't believe I forgot to try to act like Nicole! I've been acting like myself the whole time!_

"Okay..." Jonathan stated slowly, dropping the subject.

**Nighttime, at the Door to the Girls' Dorm Room**

"Well, I had a nice time with you today." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I had a good time too Nicole. Think we could do it again sometime?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but there's some stuff I have to do, so it might be awhile..."

"Oh, okay then." He said lightly. Zoey turned around to open the door to dorm, but before she opened it, Jonathan spoke again. "Nicole?"

"Ye– " but she was cut off. Jonathan slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. He was going to have it just be a small good night kiss, but Zoey, who was acting as Nicole, who also wasn't going to let it go on for long, started to accept the kiss, and even deepened it. Zoey wasn't sure why she did this, but for some reason, she liked the kiss.

As the two were locked together, the door opened a crack, unnoticed by the two of them, and it revealed the body of Dana standing behind it. Chase's mouth dropped as he witnessed the site before him. He didn't want to see it for very long, so he silently closed the door. Sure, he didn't visually see Zoey kissing a guy, but technically, it was her inside.

Zoey eventually broke the kiss and said her final good nights, and went inside. She found Chase laying down on Dana's bed staring into the bottom of the bottom bunk. "I'm back." She announced. Chase didn't say anything.

"Well it's about time!" Logan shouted. "We have to get down to Quinn's. She said that she finally fixed that thing of hers, but she said she needed all six of us. So we've had to wait for you! We can finally get back to our normal selves!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious? I can get my body back now?" Zoey asked, amazed.

"Yes, now come on already!" Logan yelled, walking out of the room.

"That's great! Isn't it Chase?" She asked, looking over to Chase, who was still laying on his own bed.

"Yippie." Chase said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Zoey asked the body of Dana.

"No... not really..." Chase said glumly, getting up and leaving the room.

_Okay..._ Zoey thought, leaving the room herself. Zoey slowly walked down to Quinn's room, thinking about the event that had taken place just a few minutes ago. _How could I have done that? I can't be liking him... can I? No, I can't do that. Nicole likes him. She'd hate me if I said I liked him too. But I kissed him... Why did I have to kiss him? _Zoey was snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard the voice of her friends. She had arrived at Quinn's room.

The first thing that drew her attention were the figures of Zoey and Michael. They were arguing...again. "Woah, guys! Why are you fighting? We're about to get back to normal!" Zoey ran to the two, trying to separate them.

"Logan's bothering me again!" Dana shouted.

"I didn't even say anything!" Logan defended himself.

"Well you were thinking it! I know you were. And I know exactly what you were saying." Dana said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what did I say?" Logan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You admit it then! You did think something!" Dana ha-ed.

"No, I didn't– " Logan tried to counter, but got interrupted.

"Guys stop! Can't you settle this after Quinn fixes us?" Zoey yelled at the two, looking over to Quinn, who was putting a few last adjustments to her device.

"I don't know... because then I'd have to look at this face. Maybe I should just leave." Dana joked.

Zoey and Michael didn't catch it though, and both shouted in unison, "WHAT!?"

"You can't do that! I can't stay inside Logan's body!" Michael stated, his face scrunched u, thinking about it.

"And I'd really prefer to have Logan OUT of my own body, thank you." Zoey informed.

Logan eyebrows furrowed. "Lay off the jokes about me."

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't leave you all like this. Even if Logan has to get back to normal too..." She said, glaring over to Zoey's body.

"Can we get started already?" Zoey asked.

Quinn turned around. "Sure! Now if you all would just– Wait a second... one, two... We're missing someone."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Chase." Quinn answered. Chase, who had been quiet the entire time, looked up. "Or, the body of Chase that is." Chase looked back down, still remaining quiet.

"Nicole!" Zoey remembered. "Anyone know where she is?" No one knew. "Okay... I'll try calling Chase's phone." Zoey took out Nicole's phone and dialed the number for Chase."

"Hello?" Nicole asked on the other line, once she had picked up.

"Nicole, where are you? You're supposed to be in Quinn's room. We're getting back to normal now!" Zoey told her.

"Oh, I thought Dana said that was tomorrow." Nicole said, slightly confused.

"Well it's not! It's right now, so get over here!"

"Tell her to hurry it up, or I'm going to hurt her!" Dana shouted toward Zoey.

"And you might want to put a rush on that... Dana's upset now." Zoey added, hanging up the phone. "Okay, she's coming..."

"You're thinking it again!" Dana shouted.

"I'm not thinking anything!" Logan protested.

"Of course you're not, you're you!" Dana said, breaking into a fit of laughter. Everyone else, excluding Chase and Logan, laughed along with her.

"Ha-ha." Logan said sarcastically. "At least Chase here didn't laugh."

"No, it was still funny. I just don't feel like laughing." Chase spoke.

_What's wrong with Chase...? _Zoey thought, looking over at Dana's figure sitting on the chair. _He was fine a few hours ago. Now he seems all depressed..._ _I wish I knew why. Then maybe I could help him. All he does is sit there, and wont let anyone help. _Chase looked up and over at Zoey. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment, but then Chase looked away again.

Suddenly a high pitched voice filled the room. "Hi guys!" It was Nicole.

"Finally!" Logan exclaimed. "Can we switch back now?" Logan asked, turning around to face Quinn.

"Certainly." Quinn walked around to reposition the six chairs that she had set out. As she approached Chase, Quinn said, "Chase, you sit over there, please," pointing to the chair second from the left.

"What...? Oh, okay." Chase said lightly, moving to the correct seat.

"Dana, you sit next to him." Quinn told them next.

While Quinn kept telling them all where to sit, Nicole pulled Zoey off to the side to talk to her. "What is it?" Zoey asked.

"How did it go?" Nicole answered with a question.

"How did what go?" Zoey answered, also with a question.

"My date!" She yelled.

Zoey blinked as she remembered what happened. "Uh... what about it?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Does he like me?" Nicole wondered.

"I thought I already told you that when you called me." Zoey told her.

"That was during it. I want to know what happened after it ended!"

Zoey gulped slightly. _Why does she have to know so badly...? _"How come you want to know so bad?"

Nicole looked upward in thought for a moment. "I don't know... I just do." Nicole answered.

"Well... can it wait until after we get back to normal? Everyone's waiting for us now." Zoey stated, gesturing over to the four teens sitting on chairs, and Quinn.

"Okay then!" Nicole said, smiling the best face Chase's face would give.

_I'll sure be glad to have everything normal again. It sure is hard to talk to people when the person inside isn't the one your looking at. _Zoey thought, walking over and taking a seat on the final seat available. Quinn walked over and placed dart-like objects on the top of Nicole and Zoey's head, similar to the ones that Quinn had placed on them back when this whole situation started.

"Can we hurry this up? Mines starting to itch." Michael said with annoyance in his voice, and started poking at it.

"Don't pick at it!" Quinn shouted at him. Michael stopped immediately. "Okay then, anymore interruptions?" No one said anything. "Here we go!" And with that, Quinn flipped the switch.

The machine hummed and whirred, just as it did the first time, but this time the lights in the room remained on. Everyone figured this was a good sign. The machine continued to warm-up, thought it was taking much longer then it did before. Finally, it sent it's energy through the cords, and to the sticks on top of everyone's heads. Just before it hit, Zoey could hear Quinn whisper softly, _Hope this works..._ After that, all six of them were knocked unconscious, as the device did it's job.

**A Few Hours Later**

Zoey was the first to awaken. She looked around and noticed it was dark in the room. _It's the middle of the night now..._ she thought. As her eyes wandered the room, she saw the bodies of Nicole, Michael, Logan, Dana, and Chase. _I didn't see me... I didn't see myself! _"We're normal again!" Zoey shouted. "Guys, wake up! Quinn, wake up!" Quinn was laying down on her bed, fast asleep.

Not everyone got up, some were still out. But Michael and Dana opened their eyes, and sat up. Both of them looked at themselves and discovered that they were in their corrective bodies again. "Yes! I'm not Logan anymore!" Michael yelled with glee. His yell woke up Nicole.

Nicole glanced around the room quickly. "Oh my god, you guys! I had the freakiest dream! Quinn made us try out this experiment of hers, and it made all of us switch bodies!"

"Um... Nicole. That wasn't a dream." Zoey told her.

"What!? You mean I'm still Chase?" Nicole asked frantically.

"No Nicole, your back to your original self." Quinn answered.

"Oh good... I didn't like being a guy."

"Tell me about it..." Dana added.

"I think we should get out of here now. It's late." Zoey figured.

"Oh wait, Chase and Logan haven't woken up yet." Quinn noticed, turning around.

"I'll wake them up." Zoey told her, walking forward, towards them. "Guys, get up. We have to get going." She said, shaking both of them slightly. There was no reaction. "Come on! Chase, Logan, get up." Zoey said again, raising her voice slightly, shaking them a little harder. There was still no reaction. _Why won't they get up? They cant still be unconscious. _"This isn't funny! Wake up you two!" Still, there was no reaction.

Zoey grew worried at this point. She observed them both and noticed they didn't show any signs that they were breathing. (**A/N: Chest moving up and down...**) This just made her even more nervous. She then check both of their pulses. This, fortunately, was still there. "Quinn, they won't wake up! WHY WON'T THEY WAKE UP!?" Zoey screamed at Quinn frantically.

-------------------------------------------------

"Zoey calm down! You're probably just over reacting." Quinn said to Zoey, trying to calm her down.

"Over reacting?" Zoey questioned, repeating what Quinn had just said. "Then why wont they wake up? Neither of them are even breathing!"

"Let me see." Quinn suggested, pushing Zoey aside. She examined them for a minute, before Zoey spoke up again.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hmm... They seem perfectly fine. They just wont wake up." Quinn answered.

"Shouldn't they be up by now? I mean, we all got up fine." Zoey told her, gesturing over to Dana, Nicole, Michael, and herself.

"Their brains must not have kicked in yet. Listen, let's just leave them here for tonight, and when they wake up they can leave. Now, you guys should go. It's late, and I'm sure you could all use some sleep."

"So if those two are going to be here for the night..." Michael piped up. "...then that means I get the single bed!"

"Yes, yes. That's great. Now move! I want to go to sleep." Dana yelled, pushing him out the door.

Zoey didn't budge. See kept her eyes onto both Chase and Logan, who were still seemingly unconscious on their chairs. Nicole popped her head back into the room when she noticed that Zoey hadn't followed Dana and her. "Zoey? Come on Zoe. Quinn said they'll be fine by tomorrow. Let's just go get some sleep. And while we walk to our dorm, you can tell me _all _about my date."

"No Nicole... not now. Let's just go to bed." Zoey walked out of Quinn's room with her friend, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly.

Zoey placed her key inside the lock of their dorm door once the two of them had arrived, and walked in. They found that Dana had already fallen asleep on her bed as they closed the door. "Wow. She sure can go to sleep fast..." Nicole whispered to Zoey. She didn't respond. The two of them got dressed for bed, and each one of them was happy to be laying on their own bed once again.

As Zoey closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think of Chase and Logan, and how helpless they looked, just sitting on those chairs without any movement. _I know Quinn said not to worry, but I can't help but feel like they wont wake up. Like something just went horribly wrong, and one of them is with me... right now._

**The Next Morning**

Zoey woke up late the following morning. She had been up most of the night tossing and turning, worrying about Chase and Logan. _I'm sure they're both fine, just like Quinn said. _As she looked around, she noticed that Dana was still asleep, but Nicole had already left the room. Zoey let out a sigh as she stood up to stretch. Being glad that she was in her own body again, she walked over to get a change of clothes on... her own clothes.

As Zoey walked across the campus, she spotted Nicole talking to the guy she herself had to date just the day before. She smiled at how easily Nicole had managed to get things back in order for herself. Zoey continued her walk, and eventually saw Michael sitting at a table, eating a plate of food, and decided to go greet him.

"Hey Michael." Zoey waved.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." Michael greeted back.

"Have you seen Chase anywhere?" Zoey asked.

"No, I haven't." Michael told her. "The room was empty when I woke up this morning. And it didn't look like their beds had been slept in at all."

"Oh no..." Zoey said, growing nervous. "You don't suppose they're still..."

"Don't worry about it. They probably just didn't go to bed last night, and they're just wandering the campus somewhere." Michael said, trying to keep Zoey calm, even though he was thinking the same thing that Zoey was.

"Well, I'm going to go look." Zoey said sternly, standing up. She was gone before Michael had the chance to respond. Zoey quickly made her way towards Quinn's room, and when she had arrived, she found that the door was slightly open ajar. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw caused her to gasp.

Zoey pushed the door open all the way and saw Quinn, standing next to Chase and Logan, both of which were still laying motionless on the same chairs they were on the night before. "Quinn? What's going on?" Zoey asked her.

"Zoey! I didn't hear you come in." Quinn gave Zoey a weak smile.

"Quinn, I thought you said they'd be up by now." Zoey reminded her.

"I know... I know... I figured they would. But they just wont get up. I've been running some tests to try and figure out why they wont, but so far I haven't come up with anything yet." Quinn admitted sadly.

"Nothing?" Zoey repeated.

"No..." Quinn said, rubbing the back of her neck, looking downward. "Maybe if I hadn't taken out the gyroceptic rod, this wouldn't have happened..."

"What!? What do you mean?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Well, you guys wanted to get back to normal really fast, so I thought if I got rid of the gyroceptic rod, then it would save me a lot of time. But instead, it causes this to happen. Sorry..." Quinn apologized.

"Well, is there any way I can help?" Zoey asked.

"None that I can think of at the moment. Let me just continue by myself, and I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay..." Zoey nodded, and turned around for the door. As she left the room and turned the corner, Zoey accidentally bumped straight into Dana.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled at Zoey, maneuvering around her, and entered Quinn's room.

_Someone's a bit grumpy... _Zoey thought to herself. Zoey walked back to her own room, but on the way, Zoey heard Dana say to Quinn. "Quinn, we have a problem."

Zoey entered her room, and headed for her bed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. _I just don't understand why they cant wake up. Instead they just lie there in a state of comatose. We woke up fine, so they should have too._

Suddenly, Zoey heard a voice that was oh-so-familiar to her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh..." Zoey heard the voice start saying. It was low, and she could just barely hear it, but she knew who it was. "What– what happened?"

"Chase?" Zoey called out, jumping up from her bed, looking around.

"Zoey?" The voice answered back, at normal volume now. Zoey had been right, and it was Chase.

"Chase!" Zoey shouted. She ran for the door, and expected to see Chase behind it. But he wasn't there. "Chase? Where are you?"

"I– I don't know, where are you? I can't see you." Chase told her.

"This isn't funny Chase! Come out of hiding right now." Zoey started to scold him, still looking around.

"I'm not hiding! I... can't even do anything." Chase explained.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? Just come out of hiding! I don't like talking to thin air." Zoey started to get upset.

"I'm telling you I can't move. Except... I am moving."

"How can you move when you can't move?" Zoey asked, getting confused.

"I don't know. It's like something's moving everything for me." Chase said lightly.

"Well, where are you? I'll come find you." Zoey asked.

"I think I'm in your room."

"But I don't see you anywhere." Zoey pointed out.

"I can't see myself either." Chase agreed. "I can't see you, I can't even move."

"Then just describe what you see then so we can end this game." Zoey decided.

"I'm telling you this isn't a game. I don't know what's going on." Chase told her. Zoey sighed, as she walked to her bed to sit down while Chase started his description. "Well, I think I just took a quick walk. But I'm sitting now." This just added to Zoey's confusion. "I can see your door now."

"Is that it?" Zoey asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"No... I just can't move my eyes to look around."

"Chase! I can't take this anymore! I was worried about you, and now you have the audacity to play around with me?" Zoey yelled at him through the air.

"But I'm not– " Chase was interrupted by the door opening. It was Nicole. "There, Nicole can help. Nicole, do you think you can help me out here?"

"Hey Zoey, how are you?" Nicole asked, seemingly oblivious to Chase's question. Nicole walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up to her own bed, and grabbed something on the top of it.

"I'm not Zoey..." Said Chase.

"Well that was a little rude." Zoey said, looking at her.

Nicole was confused by this comment. "What do you mean? All I said was hi."

"You completely ignored Chase's Question." Zoey told her.

"Um... Zoe. Chase isn't here. He's still at Quinn's. Are you feeling alright?" Nicole wondered.

Zoey stood silent for a moment. "Yeah... I'm fine." She told Nicole.

"Okay then..." Nicole left the room, leaving Zoey alone.

"What did she mean by saying I'm at Quinn's?" Chase questioned. But Zoey didn't answer him. "Zoey?"

Zoey made her way to the door and walked outside her room. _Am I going crazy now? _She asked herself.

"You're not crazy Zoe. Why would you think that?" Chase said truthfully. Zoey stopped abruptly.

_How did he know I said that when I thought it? _She thought.

"You thought that?" Chase asked, a bit surprised. "Weird..."

"I must be crazy with worry..."

"Zoey, I– " Chase said, trying to ease Zoey down.

"Please, just be quiet!" She shouted aloud. Her voice echoed down the hall. Zoey leaned against the wall, and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees. Further down the hall, she saw a door open up, and someone she knew walk through it. It was Dana, and she was leaving Quinn's room.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" Dana yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana turned from Quinn's room and marched down the corridor. She glanced at Zoey, who was still on the floor leaning against the wall, as she passed. Their eyes met for a moment, but she didn't say a word, and kept on walking away.

"Quinn..." Zoey said lightly. "Maybe she can explain this." As she stood up, she saw Quinn's door close. Zoey ran to it, and knocked on it aggressively. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!"

----------------------------------

**Earlier That Same Morning**

Dana had been sleeping in late, once again. Zoey was walking around the room, getting a change of clothes on before leaving. As Zoey shut the dorm door, she had accidentally closed it too hard, and woke up Dana. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around the room. No one was in sight. It was just her in the room. _What time is it? _She wondered rhetorically, and didn't bother to look at the clock.

Dana stood up and stretched, yawning as she made her way to the window. As she peered outside, she smiled a little, as she was happy to wake up in her own body again. Dana turned around and put some clothes for the new day. As she was tying her shoes, before leaving the room, she heard a voice enter her head.

_What the... _Dana wondered. She tilted her head up, and glanced around the room, at the window, and then at the door. "Who's there?"

"Dana?" The voice asked.

"Logan? Where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure... Where are you?" Logan said, sending the question back at her.

Dana was not amused. She got up and ran to the door. "I'm right here you–" She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw no one behind it. "This isn't funny! Come out from hiding right now!" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Did I just– I'm not hiding! I don't know where I am." Logan snapped back at her.

"Stop playing around here! It's too early for it." Dana told him, still looking around.

"I'm telling the truth. I can't do anything, I'm frozen or something, but something keeps moving me." Logan said.

_Maybe he is telling the truth... I hope he's okay, _she thought.

"Wow, is that true? Dana Cruz is worried about me?" Logan laughed slightly.

Dana froze in place. _Wh– What!? I didn't say that!_

"Yes you did!" Logan said. Dana's eyes grew wide. "So, are you–"

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled at Logan's voice, raising her hands to the back of her head. "You aren't there! You're still in Quinn's room, and I can't be hearing you now! I'm just imagining you... you can't read my mind... I know, I'm dreaming." Dana gave herself a quick pinch on the arm to wake herself up, and found, that it did nothing but give her a quick moment of pain. _Ow..._

"Hey! That hurt! Who did that?" Logan asked nobody in particular.

"Go away, and leave me alone! Or come down here so I can smack you!" Dana shouted out.

"I told you already, I can't." Logan told her.

_Quinn... maybe I could go to her._

"Why do you have to do see her? She's weird..."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She yelled at him, going to the dorm door, and opening it. Dana quickly walked towards Quinn's room, and found that the door was opened. As she turned to go inside, she smacked into Zoey, as she was leaving the room. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Dana moved around her, and entered Quinn's room. Zoey walked away. "Quinn, we have a problem."

"Everyone seems to have a problem lately." Quinn pointed out. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but I keep hearing Logan's voice. And I can't find him anywhere, and I don't know if it's just– SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" Dana started to explain, getting interrupted by Logan's voice again. "You see? Don't you hear it?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dana for a moment. "No... I don't. And Dana, Logan's right here." She told Dana, pointing to the corner of the room. Dana looked in that direction, and saw both Chase and Logan sitting in their chairs, having still not moved an inch.

"What– but– how– why... What am I doing over there? Did I– Am I dead?" Logan blurted out.

"I'm telling you to BE QUIET!" Dana shouted, once again.

"Are you alright Dana? Do you need anything?" Quinn offered.

"Of course, I'm fine! I'm not sick! Or crazy or something!"

"Perhaps you're just worried about Logan, hmm? And these 'voices' are just you're brain telling you how worried you are." Quinn guessed, smirking slightly.

Dana stood silent for a moment. "What? Me? Worried about 'Logan'? That's a laugh." She started to laugh slightly, but it wasn't a very convincing laugh.

"Well, if that's all, then please leave so I can continue my work again." Quinn told her.

"Wait, what about the Logan voices?" Dana inquired.

"Well, if you're not worried about him, then it shouldn't matter at all."

"Fine." Dana turned around and headed for the door, and opened it up. She walked through it out into the hallway, and turned back around. "Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" she yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she felt the need to blame someone else. In a huff, she looked away from Quinn's room, and marched down the hall. She noticed Zoey down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Their eyes met for a moment as she passed, but neither of them said a word. Dana continued walking toward their dorm room. _I'm not crazy... am I? _As she went to unlock the door, she heard hard knocking down at Quinn's door.

Dana turned her head in the direction of the sound, and saw Zoey, pounding on Quinn's door. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!" she heard Zoey shout.

-------------------------------------------------

The door opened, revealing Quinn on the other side. She was starting to look a little distressed. "Yes Zoey?" she asked her.

Zoey calmed down for a moment as she gazed at Quinn. "So... how's it coming along?" Zoey wondered casually.

"No more luck than the last time you came in here." Quinn stated plainly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, is there anything else?"

"Actually... yes." Zoey paused to think. Quinn just stared at her. "Quinn, I think I may be going crazy. I'm hearing Chase's voice everywhere I go now. And I figured maybe you could help me out?" Quinn didn't react, and just stood frozen in place. Zoey waited for a minute, keeping her eye on Quinn, who never moved a muscle. "Quinn?" she asked.

Suddenly Quinn's eyes blinked once. Zoey jumped back slightly, as she had been watching her intensely. "I was just thinking, don't get all excited over it." Zoey scratched a small itch on her arm as she kept looking at her. "Zoey, could you go get Dana for me?" Quinn asked.

"Dana? Why do you need her?" Zoey wondered, confused.

"Well, if you want answers, then you'll go get her. Besides, she wants answers similar to yours as well." Quinn told her.

"I don't understand." Zoey admitted.

"Don't worry. You will. Go on now." Quinn shooed. _I just need a minute to think. _Quinn closed the door behind Zoey, and turned around to face the two boys sitting in chairs. She stared at them quickly, and started to walk towards them. _I wonder... could that be possible? _Quinn raised her arm and nudged Chase's own arm slightly, checking for any response at all, which there was none. _I guess it would explain it._

Outside Quinn's laboratory of a room, Zoey was heading to her dorm room. When she and Dana had stared into each other's eyes earlier, it seemed like that she was heading back to their room. As Zoey approached the door, she found that she was right. As she lowered her hand to unlock the door, Zoey could hear a voice coming from inside. It was Dana's. Zoey opened the door and walked inside, and sure enough, found Dana sitting on her bed. "Who were you talking to?" Zoey asked curiously.

"N– No one." Dana stammered.

"Okay... well, Quinn wanted me to come bring you back to her room." Zoey told her. "She said something about you wanting the same information as me.

Dana just stood in place for a moment, before following her out the door.

As the two made their way back to Quinn's room, Chase's voice decided to speak again. "Zoey, I'm really confused about all of this." Zoey didn't respond to it at first, but eventually answered with "Me too."

"What's that?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Zoey questioned back, slightly in a daze.

"You said 'me too.'" Dana told her.

"Oh. It's nothing..." Zoey assured her.

Dana raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay then." Zoey opened the door, and she and Dana entered Quinn's room. Quinn was still staring at two boys.

"I– uh... brought Dana." Zoey announced. Quinn turned around, her face stricken with sadness. She quickly tried to wipe it before Zoey or Dana noticed it, but Zoey had caught a glimpse of it.

"I'm guessing the two of you would like me to possibly explain why you have been hearing these voices in your heads." Quinn stated.

"Dana? You've been having voices too?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Yes." Dana said, looking away. Under her breath she muttered, "Very annoying ones..."

"But before I do that, I need to do a quick test." Zoey and Dana groaned at this. "But it should explain it to you anyway." Quinn stepped next to Zoey, her face just an inch away from Zoey's. Their eyes met, and stared into the other's.

As time passed, Zoey began to be a little freaked out. "Quinn?"

Quinn took a step back, and raised her hand. She stopped raising it once it was between Zoey and her's faces. Quinn showed Zoey three fingers. "Zoey. Tell me how many fingers you see.

Zoey blinked once before answering. "Three."

"Good." Quinn lowered a finger, leaving two remaining. "Now..." Quinn hesitated a moment, still looking straight at Zoey. "Chase, how many do you see?" Dana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh..." Chase stammered. "I'm pretty sure I see two. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Quinn stood still, keeping her two fingers up. Dana stood waiting for the expected answer. Zoey just waited for Quinn to respond, which didn't happen. Time passed, and Quinn still kept her two fingers up. "Well?" she asked.

"'Well' what?" Zoey wondered.

"Aren't you going to tell me what he said?" Quinn told her.

"Huh?" Zoey asked dumbly.

"Tell me what Chase said. You are the only one that can hear him after all." Quinn revealed.

"I am?"

Quinn sighed, and turned toward Dana. "Dana, did you hear Chase at all?"

"Uh..." Dana's eyes shifted from Quinn, to Zoey, and back at Quinn. "Not really."

"Well there you have it. Now what did Chase say?" Quinn asked Zoey.

"He said 'two.'" Zoey announced.

"This is really weird..." Chase admitted.

"Thank you. I just have one more test to do now." Quinn smiled slightly evilly, as she turned around, and headed for the opposite side of the room.

"Why did you just smile like that?" Dana asked curiously.

"Oh... no reason." Quinn picked up an object, and walked back to the two girls. She whispered something into Zoey's left ear, which caused Zoey to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Quinn said, advancing toward her. "Logan..."

"Yeah...?" Logan asked nervously. Quinn firmed the grip on the object she was holding behind her back. Neither Dana or Logan knew what it was. Zoey watched as Quinn walked to Dana, and saw her eventually stop, still holding the object... a mirror. (**A/N: Okay, let's take a quick sec. away from the story. Can you tell what's going to happen next? Zoey's laugh, plus mirror, plus Logan equals...? Yep.** **I just had to do it.**)

Quinn raised her arms, along with the mirror, to face level. "Logan. This is you're reflection." A second later, Dana toppled backwards, her hands covering her ears.

"OW!" Dana glanced up at Quinn, and glared at her, one hand still covering an ear. "Damn you Quinn! Why did you make him do that?"

Zoey and Quinn had started laughing. Dana stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, still laughing. "I needed that..."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dana stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault Logan is obsessed with mirrors." Quinn told her.

"Hey!" Logan objected.

Dana turned around, facing away from the others. _You think you could've yelled that any louder? _she thought.

"Alright, so incase you two haven't figured out what's happened yet, let me explain it to you in words. You see, ba– " but Quinn was interrupted by Dana.

"Short version please." Dana demanded.

"Zoey, Chase is inside you. Dana, Logan is inside you."

"He is?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. I believe, when I had you guys in here last night to switch you all back, Chase ran into you, and Logan into Dana." Quinn explained.

"I don't get it." Dana told them.

"Basically, what I've now figured out, my machine has moved your souls. Which is why you guys were placed into different bodies the first time. When I tried to put you guys back together, Zoey and Chase's souls, for example, must have come into contact. If I'm correct, the two souls "fought" each other. Basically, this means that they were trying to see who would gain control of the body. In this case, it was inside Zoey's body, and Zoey's soul had won, thus leaving Chase's soul wandering inside aimlessly. This is why, Zoey, you told me you were hearing Chase's voice, and why we can't hear him ourselves. He is inside of you. This goes the same way for you as well Dana. Logan is inside of you. Nicole and Michael managed to get to their own bodies safely, but Chase and Logan have not." Quinn continued explaining. She turned around and pointed to the seemingly lifeless bodies of Chase and Logan. "Their bodies are very much alive, but are just currently empty, which is why they had never woken up."

"Speaking of waking up..." Zoey started. "Chase actually did wake up late, I think..."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"I didn't start to hear Chase until this morning, and we woke up last night. Why is that?"

"Oh. Remember how said that you and Chase's souls had 'fought'"? Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Zoey told her.

"Well, it had caused Chase's soul to get "knocked unconscious", as you could call it. And it didn't wake up until later. Same thing went for Logan." Quinn looked over at Dana, who was quietly talking to herself, an annoyed look on her face.

"Guess she's talking to Logan." Zoey guessed.

"You should just be glad that you won your little "fight", and you're not in your own body, but in a position similar to Chase, and not being able to control your own body, but Chase was controlling it for you."

"So, are you going to fix this?" Dana shouted suddenly. "I can not have Logan inside me like this. He's already bugging the hell out of me.

"You know you like it." Logan mocked, inside of her.

"Yes, I'll get on it." Zoey and Dana headed for the door, and opened it. "But just remember..." The two girls turned around to face Quinn. "Chase and Logan can feel everything you do, and hear everything that you hear, and can hear everything you think. So if you want to keep any thing private, it's best that you don't think it or speak it. Chase, Logan, the same goes for you two. If you want to keep anything private, try not to speak it or think it, though for you two, thinking will be the same as speaking."

"Ok..." Chase mentioned.

Quinn closed the door, leaving just her and the two empty bodies in her room. Quinn's face grew sad again. _I need to hurry and fix this, and quickly. I couldn't tell Zoey or Dana the problem, or they might worry; Chase and Logan especially. But if I don't get this sorted out... Chase and Logan will be..._

_...gone._

-------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Dana were still standing outside of Quinn's room. They hadn't moved after Quinn had closed the door. Both were reflecting on the information she had given them. They each had someone inside of them. Anything that happened to them would happen to the boys as well. The boys could hear anything the girls did, see what they saw, feel anything they felt.

"I'm gonna go." Dana piped up suddenly. She quickly spun around and walked away. Zoey watched her disappear into their dorm room, as her mind wandered.

"**Zoey? You alright?" Chase wondered.**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a walk." Zoey told him.

"**Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure you need one after all this." Chase agreed.**

Zoey turned around to face the opposite direction that Dana had walked away too. Zoey reached the lounge and walked out the front door. As she wandered around the campus, Zoey's mind remembered that sad look on Quinn's face. It bothered her. She saw it, and Quinn had tried to hide it, and never explained anything bad to them. There was something that Quinn didn't want to talk about, but Zoey couldn't think of what that something could be. As Zoey kept walking around, Nicole noticed her. Nicole thought that something must be wrong with Zoey by the look she saw on her face. As she wondered if she should go talk to Zoey, Zoey made a turn and headed for the beach.

The beach was pretty empty at this point in time, and that was how Zoey preferred right now. She stopped walking as she reached the highest place the crashing waves washed up to. Chase had been quiet up till now, but felt that he should say something to get Zoey talking, to at least get some casual conversation in.

"**So... the beach. The beach is good." Chase commented.**

Zoey didn't respond at first. She sat down onto the sand, and slipped off her shoes and socks, setting them aside. Zoey placed her now bare feet in front of her, letting the water flow over them each time the waves washed over the sand. "Yeah. It's nice." Zoey agreed.

"**You know, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen.**" **Chase apologized.**

"What? Hurt me? How?" Zoey asked, confused.

"**Remember how Quinn said that we 'fought'?" Chase started explaining.**

"Oh, you mean that?" Zoey remembered.

"**Yes."**

Zoey smiled at Chase's kindness. "No, I was fine. And I know you didn't mean to get stuck inside of me. No one meant for any of this to happen. It just did." Zoey told him.

"**But you're still worried." Chase knew this because of how Zoey was thinking about that sad look Quinn had on her face.**

"It was just that look I saw on Quinn. There must be something she didn't tell us. Or didn't want to tell us."

"**Well, let's worry about it when it comes."**

Zoey nodded slightly. "Alright." She closed her eyes and laid back into the sand. "So what should we do now?" Zoey asked, starting to picture Chase in her mind.

"**I guess we could– " Chase started, but stopped suddenly.**

"We could what?" Zoey asked, curious to know.

"**Are– are your eyes still closed?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah. Why?"

"**What did you do?"**

"We were talking, and I just started thinking of you. You know, pictured you in my mind." Zoey explained.

"**I can move..." Chase told her.**

"Huh?" Zoey wondered, slightly confused, though she did notice that the Chase she had imagined was moving.

"**Quick! Think of a location. Anywhere, I don't care." Chase advised.**

"Uh... okay." Zoey thought for a moment, and decided on Chase's dorm room, though she still didn't understand why.

"**I knew it!" Chase shouted. "You chose my room, right?"**

"Yeah..." She answered, confused even more then before. "But what– "

"**Now imagine yourself next to me." Chase demanded.**

Zoey thought she was starting to understand what Chase was trying to do, and obeyed. The next thing she knew, she was standing in Chase's dorm room back on campus, and Chase was standing right next to her.

"**Zoey!" The body of Chase next to her shouted, running to her and giving her a hug.**

"Chase, is that you?" she asked it.

"**Yep. It looks like whenever you think of my body I can take control of it. Almost like real life, except you control everyone and everything, except me, since we're in you're head." Chase figured.**

"Oh? That's kind of cool. Too bad you can't come out, and make it 'real', real life." Zoey said sadly.

"**Well Quinn told us that she would get Logan and me out of you girls, so in the mean time, let's enjoy it. You could have us fly around in the sky! Or perhaps swim at the bottom of the ocean!" Chase said, popping out random ideas. "And we can do those things since it won't be real, and you'll just be imagining them."**

Zoey laughed slightly. "I guess we could. Sounds like fun." But before the two could continue the conversation inside Zoey's head any further, a larger then normal wave crashed over and onto her entire body. Gagging on the sudden rush of saltwater, Zoey sat up, coughing and brushing any of the remaining water off her face. Zoey frowned at what just happened. The wave had hit her entire body, so she was soaked from head to toe.

"**You okay Zoe?" Chase asked.**

Zoey raised a finger and brushed the hair off of her forehead. "Yeah... I'm just wet now." Zoey started looking around herself, as if trying to find something. Her head drooped downward as she had found the item. "Aw man..." The wave had picked up Zoey's shoes, and carried them off into the ocean. Zoey watched as they slowly drifted away from her.

"**Lost your shoes..." Chase noticed.**

"Yeah..." Zoey stood up from the sand and brushed herself, trying to remove the sand that was now sticking to her from the water. As she did so, a voice called out her name. She turned around to face it, and saw Nicole waving at her. But she wasn't alone though. Standing next to her was Jonathan, the guy Nicole was currently dating.

"Hi Zoey!" Nicole shouted, running up to her. "Oh, what happened?"

"Wave..." Zoey told her. "A big wave."

"That sucks." Nicole started saying. "So Zoe, are you okay? I saw you walking around earlier, and you seemed upset."

"No, I'm fine. I was just talking a walk, which ended up down here." Zoey assured her.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go then. I have another date." Nicole said to her before turning around and walking away.

_Another already? _Zoey thought. Jonathan glanced at Zoey, and gave her a quick nod, and turned to walk with Nicole. Zoey gulped slightly as she watched the two walk away. _No... I just have to forget about that._

"**Hey, isn't that the guy who you went on a fake date with while you were Nicole?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah... That's him." Zoey said slowly.

**Meanwhile at the Girls' Dorm Room...**

Dana was laying down on her bed, looking out the window. She had finally found out what happened, and wasn't happy about it. Logan could sense this, and wasn't sure how to respond.

"**You okay?" he asked.**

"Oh, I'm just great." Dana replied sarcastically. "I only have an annoying jerk stuck inside of me for who knows how long."

"**I'm not that bad!" Logan argued back.**

"Beg to differ..." Dana retorted, rolling her eyes.

"**Well, you're stuck with me for now. So you might want to deal with it." Logan told her.**

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"**I did not! But it's not that bad..." **Dana scoffed at this remark. **"Besides, you should consider yourself lucky."**

_Here we go..._ "And why's that?" Dana pretended to wonder, though she already knew what he was going to say.

"**Because you have me inside you." Logan boasted.**

"Oh joy." She replied blankly. "I'm just so lucky. And by lucky, I mean unlucky."

"**Why do you always have to act like that?" Logan questioned.**

"Act like what? I'm not acting anything." Dana assured him.

"**I know that's not the real you. Stop trying to act so tough and seclude everyone from everything."**

"I don't always do that! Just leave me alone." Dana yelled at him.

"**And how do you expect me to do that when I'm stuck inside of you?" Logan wondered.**

Dana kept silent for a moment. "Then just shut up until Quinn gets you out of me."

"**Okay, okay. We won't talk about it anymore."**

-------------------------------------------------

"So... where are we going?" Nicole asked, starting up a conversation after she had walked away from Zoey.

"Well, I figured we could go see a movie," Nicole's date, Jonathan responded.

"That sounds nice," Nicole smiled. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd let you decide." Jon told her.

"Oh! Before we do that, I need to go get something from my room. Is it okay if we can stop by there first? Because I really need it." Nicole asked, half-begging.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "No problem. I'll meet you at the theater then."

"Okay, I'll be there soon!" Nicole shouted to him as she walked toward the girls' dorm. When she arrived at the building, she headed inside, and recognized someone, who was heading down the hall. "Hey Michael, wait up!" She called to him, trying to catch up.

Michael turned around, wondering who had called him. "Oh, hey Nicole. What's up?"

"I'm on a date right now. I just have to go grab something from my room." She told him. "What are you doing in the girls' dorm?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see Quinn. I'm just wondering how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Oh yeah, they're still out of it. I'll go with you." Nicole invited herself.

"What about you're date?" Michael questioned her.

"Oh, he'll understand. I want to see how they're doing. Their my friends too!"

"Okay then. Shouldn't take too long anyway." Michael started walking again, and Nicole followed suite.

**Meanwhile at the Beach**

Zoey sighed, as she looked back at the ocean. _Now what do I do?_

"**Well, I'd give you my shoes, but... I'm somewhat shoeless at the moment. Sorry." Chased apologetically offered.**

"No, I wasn't talking about my shoes. It was just– " Zoey started saying, but stopped abruptly.

"**Just what?" Chase wondered.**

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all." Zoey responded, trying to remove what she was thinking about from her mind.

"**Okay then..."**

"I think I'm going to head back inside now, and get a towel to dry off, and get a new set of clothes on." Zoey told him, referring to the fact that she was still damp of sea water. "Oh wait, how can I change clothes with you still around?"

"**What do you mean?" Chase asked, clueless.**

"You, me. Boy, girl." Zoey hinted.

"**Oh that! Yeah, that's a problem." **Zoey started walking back towards the campus.** "Well, what I can think of, there are 3 options that you can take."**

_Which are? _Zoey thought, questioning him. She didn't want to be going around campus talking aloud toward Chase, when he wasn't even there, people would think Zoey was strange.

"**Well, there's the obvious one. You do nothing, and show off everything. But we don't want that."**

_Of course. _Zoey agreed. _Now any ideas that will actually work?_

"**I'm getting there. You can do what we found out just a little earlier." Chase advised.**

_What was that again? _She asked.

"**Where we found out that if you pictured me in your mind, I could control that. When you did it before, and we were at you're dorm room, I couldn't see the beach anymore, just the room."**

_Oh yeah. _Zoey remembered._ And what's the third one?_

"**Well, if I remember right, Quinn told us that Logan and I can see everything that you and Dana can see. Like when she did that finger test thing. If you just close your eyes while you change clothes, I can't see a thing. But of course, you won't either. So you'll want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."**

_That would probably be the best idea._

"**Okay then, I guess you'll– "** **Chase started saying, but stopped when Zoey shouted suddenly, and Chase joined along.**

"OW!" Zoey yelled out, jumping backwards.

"**That burns! What did you do?" Chase asked, feeling the pain that Zoey had just felt.**

"It was the pavement!" Zoey replied, standing on one foot, rubbing the sole of the other. "It's really hot!" Zoey had been walking on the sandy beach before, but as she came to the pavement of the campus, she found that the sun had heated it up rather high.

"**What are you going to do to get back to the dorm then?"**

Zoey sighed. "Guess I'll run."

"**That sounds fun." Chase said sarcastically, sighing as much as he could in the state he was in.**

"Yep." Zoey agreed, bracing herself for the pain to come, as Chase did the same inside of her. _Why does the dorm have to be so far away? _She complained, and took off at her highest speed.

**Also Meanwhile...**

"**Okay look. I'm sorry... if I hurt you." Logan apologized. "I guess..."**

"What? I'm not hurt." Dana told him, trying to act tough. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She got up from her bed to get a bottle of water.

"**Okay then... well, are you going to go do anything? Or are you going to sit in here all day long?" Logan whined.**

"I don't know. It usually finds me." Dana said optimistically.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.**

"Well, being friends with all of you, it always seems to bring crazy adventures. Like this for example. I have you stuck inside me for who knows how long." Dana said, taking a sip of water.

"**I guess you have a point there. There's always some interesting things going on for some reason."**

"Almost like someone out there beyond our control is writing things down and that's what happens to us. Like a television show, or a story." Dana said, looking up at the ceiling. "But that couldn't happen."

**Outside in the Hallway**

Nicole and Michael, having reached the door to Quinn's room, knocked on the door. Inside they could hear strange whirring-like sounds. "Who is it?" Quinn called from the inside. Apparently too busy to open the door.

"It's Nicole and Michael!" Nicole quickly answered back.

"Just a minute please."

Nicole and Michael then began waiting patiently for Quinn to open the door. As they waited, both heard some sounds coming from the lounge. "Excuse me. Sorry!" Was what the two of them heard. The next thing they saw was Zoey running down the hall.

"Hi Zo–" Nicole began greeting her.

"Hey Nicole, Michael. Sorry, can't talk!" Zoey shouted at them as she ran past, without stopping, still running full force.

"–ey..." Nicole finished.

"Dang. That girl was moving!" Michael commented.

"I wonder why she was barefoot." Nicole wondered.

As they both watched Zoey frantically unlock the door to her room, Quinn opened up her own door, and greeted the two. Nicole and Michael turned around to face her. "Hey Quinn. We just wanted to see how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Has no one told you yet?" Quinn wondered.

"Told us what?" Nicole asked.

"Come in. I'll explain it to you." Quinn told them, stepping aside to let them enter her room.

**Inside the Dorm with Dana**

"So, what are you saying?" Dana wondered.

"**I'm saying that I can beat you at basketball, anytime, anyplace."**

"Do you not remember our last match?" she asked.

"**Yes. And we won." Logan boasted.**

"Barely! And that was only because I came into the game at the last minute." Before Logan could react to this, the door flew open, revealing Zoey, who quickly ran inside, jumping up and down. _What the hell?_ Zoey ran around the room, as if looking for something, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Where's the water!?" She shouted at Dana.

"I– " Dana said startled, slightly shocked. "–had the last one."

"What!?" Zoey yelled, still jumping up and down. "Yes! The bathroom! Chase you're a genius!" Zoey headed for the door. "I know, I know! I'm hurrying."

Dana and Logan were silent for a moment, before Dana spoke. "You see what I mean? There's always something going on. Guess I'll go find out what's up." She told Logan before getting up and heading out the door.

_She mentioned the bathroom, so I guess I'll go there. _Dana thought as she started to follow the path Zoey would have taken. On the way there, she passed by Quinn's room, and saw that the door was slightly open. She heard Quinn talking on the other side. Dana decided that she could go find Zoey later, and started to eavesdrop on what Quinn was saying to Nicole and Michael.

"So Logan is inside Dana," Michael started, trying to understand what Quinn had just said.

"And Chase is inside Zoey?" Nicole said, confused as well.

"Exactly." Quinn nodded. "And right now I'm trying to fix my little soul switcher here so that I can get Chase and Logan back inside their correct bodies before they die." Quinn's eyes widened, as she realized what she had just said, and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! I wasn't supposed to reveal that!_

"DIE!?" Both Nicole and Michael shouted at her.

"**She did NOT just say die." Logan stated, in disbelief at what he had heard.**

Dana gulped slightly. "Yeah, she said 'die'."

-------------------------------------------------

"**How can we be the ones to die?" Logan asked.**

"Why are you asking me?" Dana asked back.

"**I mean, we didn't even do anything. This is all Quinn's fault." Logan continued.**

"I guess so..."

"**Why do we have to pay for her screw up?" **Dana didn't respond to this. **"So what should we do now?"**

_I think we should go tell Zoey. _Dana answered.

"**I guess we should, but since I can't talk to anyone except you, you'll have to be the one to tell them. Wonder how they'll take it." **As she stepped forward to find Zoey, Dana's elbow accidentally hit the wall next to the door, creating a small, thud-like sound. Rubbing her sore spot, cursing lightly, Dana ran down the hall.

Inside, Michael and Quinn both heard the thump, but paid no attention to it. Nicole, however, turned around to the partly open door, and started walking towards it. "How can Chase and Logan die from this?" Michael asked. "I thought you were trying to fix this."

Quinn looked downwards at her feet on the ground. She didn't want to reveal the fact that Chase and Logan would possibly be gone. It would only make it harder on herself if she failed.

Nicole widened the door more and poked her head outside into the hallway. She looked to the right, and saw just an empty corridor, but when she looked to her left, Nicole saw a familiar figure turn the corner further down the hall. _Dana...? _Nicole closed the door and faced the other two.

"Well? Say something." Michael ordered.

Quinn glanced at him from her view of the ground, and sighed. "Technically they aren't going to die."

"But you just said they will." Nicole reminded her.

"I know..."

**In the Girls' Bathroom**

Dana pushed open the door of the bathroom inside the girls' lounge, and headed inside, expecting to find Zoey, except she wasn't in sight. _I thought Zoey said she was going to the bathroom._

"**Well, she isn't here." Logan stated.**

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Dana thanked him sarcastically. "Zoey?" she called out to her as she knocked a stall door. There was no response.

"**Why don't you just go back to your room. She's probably there." Logan suggested.**

_She couldn't be._

"**And why's that?" Logan wondered.**

_Because, if she was, she would have passed us in the hall. _Dana explained.

"**Well, just go anyway!"**

_Fine, whatever. _Dana exited the bathroom and made her way to her dorm room.

**Quinn's Room**

"It's true, yes. Chase and Logan will die if I don't succeed, but not in the way both of you are thinking of. Right now, the empty shells of their bodies are sitting without a caretaker. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. It's too complicated to explain how that's happening, but that's the truth. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. There's both good and bad news off of that happening though." Quinn explained.

"How can there be good news off them dying?" Nicole asked.

"You see, that's where you are getting confused. If Chase and Logan's bodies' life forces run out, the bodies will die, and any souls inside them go along with it. But since Chase and Logan aren't inside them, and instead inside of Zoey and Dana, those two will stay alive."

"So... what you're saying is..." Michael started.

"If Chase and Logan's bodies die, the souls inside of the girls won't go with it, and Chase and Logan will still be with us." Quinn finished.

"That's great!" Nicole shouted with a smile.

"And what about the bad news that you mentioned?" Michael asked. Nicole's smile disappeared.

"If it happens, Chase will remain in Zoey, and Logan will remain in Dana. They will be stuck there forever." Quinn told them, diverting her eyes elsewhere.

"Forever? You can't just move them to the bodies?" Nicole asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No. If I did, they would die immediately after reaching the body. Our bodies need a soul for it's life force to care for, and our souls need a body containing an amount of life force to survive."

"What about making a robot or something?" Nicole asked as the idea popped into her head. Michael looked at her.

"No. Souls can only be inside living organisms."

"How about an animal? We could turn Logan into a cute lil' bunny rabbit, and I could take care of him." Nicole smiled as she imagined the idea. Quinn ignored this comment.

"How much time do they have left?" Michael asked, ignoring what Nicole had said as well, but he knew it wasn't much when Quinn refused to answer the question.

**The Girls' Dorm Room**

Outside of the room's door, Dana was digging into her pockets trying to find her key. "Where is that dang thing?"

"**Wait a sec, do you hear that?" Logan asked. **Dana stopped to listen.

"I'll probably never be able to stand again."

"That's Zoey." Dana stated after listening to the voice.

"**See? I told you she'd be here. I was right. I'm always right." Logan boasted. **Dana just rolled her eyes, and continued her search for her room key. Once she found it, Dana unlocked the door and walked inside, and found Zoey sitting on her bed.

"I've been looking for you." Dana told her.

"Oh? Well, sorry about earlier, when I freaked out on you. It was sort of an emergency, so I had to rush." Zoey apologized.

"That's okay..."Dana's voice drifted off as she spoke. "You might want to sit down."

"**She is sitting..." Logan pointed out.**

"I'm already sitting down." Zoey said.

"Oh..."

Zoey saw the look on Dana's face, and began to grow worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Just say it. It can't be that bad." Zoey urged.

"I overheard Quinn talking to Michael and Nicole, and she told them that..." Dana tried to explain.

"What did she say?" Zoey asked curiously.

"She told them that Chase and Logan... are going to die."

-------------------------------------------------

"What?" Zoey questioned, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I'm not sure either... but that's what I heard," Dana revealed. "Quinn said that Chase and Logan were going to die if they didn't get back into their original bodies."

"**That's no fun..." Chase remarked, trying to keep calm.**

_Of course it's not. _"Are you sure she said that?" Zoey asked her.

Dana nodded. "Yes. After I found out, I went looking for you, because I thought you should know."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Zoey stated, standing up.

"No, you can't!" Dana raised her voice, blocking Zoey's path.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she wanted us to know..." guessed Dana.

"**You think?" Logan remarked.**

"Well, I can't just sit here!" Zoey shouted. "You should know by now that I'm not the type of person to just sit around and wait for things to happen. And I want details."

"**That's for sure..." said Logan.**

_You hush. _"Fine." Dana stepped aside. Zoey went straight for the door and turned for Quinn's room, while Dana followed suite. As they walked down the corridor, they saw both Nicole and Michael leave the room.

Michael was the first to notice the two approaching females. "Nicole," he whispered, "don't say anything to Zoey or Dana."

Nicole nodded. _I think they know already though... _"Hi guys! What's up?"

"What did she tell you?" Zoey asked, quickly getting to the point.

"What?" Nicole wondered, only half faking.

"**I don't think they're going to say anything." Chase pointed out.**

Zoey sighed, and the proceeded to knock on the door. "Quinn! Open the door!"

The door opened, and Quinn spoke, "I'm never going to finish if I keep getting interrupted like this."

"Are Chase and Logan going to die?"

"Wha– who told you that?" Quinn asked, looking at both Michael and Nicole out of the corner of her eye.

"Dana did." Zoey told her, pointing to the current carrier of Logan. "Is it true? It can't be."

"Dana?" Quinn repeated, confused. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. They're– they're not going to die, don't be silly."

"Then why did you tell me that?" Zoey asked, now facing Dana.

"She's lying! I heard her tell them that." Dana argued, gesturing to Nicole and Michael.

"It's true!" Everyone turned to Nicole. "Quinn told us everything. And apparently they don't have much time left, because she wouldn't tell us how much time was remaining."

"Nicole!" Michael yelled at her.

"Oops. Sorry." Nicole apologized.

Quinn shook her head. "Alright, I'll explain. Chase and Logan's bodies will die out if they do not have a soul inside them. Right now, their bodies are sitting without anything inside of them. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. Bodies need a soul to keep on living, otherwise the life force burns up too quickly, while souls need a body containing a life force to survive. If Chase and Logan do not get back into their bodies before time is up, those bodies shall die, and Chase and Logan will be stuck inside of you."

"What about the bunny...?" Nicole asked lightly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, I could get them out of you, but the only way I can do that is to transfer them into an animal of some kind, since there aren't any empty people around. Being stronger willed, they would control that animal."

"And the bunny has to do with...?" Dana asked.

"Nicole suggested that Logan be turned into a rabbit, and that she could keep him."

Dana began to laugh, picturing the image in her mind. **"Say what!? Okay, that is NOT happening! I would make one hot rabbit though." Logan objected. **_(YOU FOUND THE EASTER EGG! In my next updates, "the not-as-big" update, I will be creating a oneshot about this subject. Logan will somehow turn into the suggested rabbit, and it will go through his adventures. I am creating it only for fun, and hope it entertains you.)_

"But Quinn..." Zoey started. "How much time do they have left?" Quinn just glanced down at the floor. "Tell us!"

"Tomorrow. At five o' clock." Everyone gasped. "I should be finished by three, tomorrow. But I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will work, we'll have to wait and see."

-------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow? How can it be tomorrow?" Zoey questioned. "That seems a little too soon." Zoey and Dana had arrived at their dorm room after interrogating Quinn.

"Beats me. I'm not the science one here." Dana answered, opening up the door. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm going to bed."

_Tired? It's still daytime... _"But how can– " Zoey started, but got cut off by Chase.

"**I don't think that's such a good idea," he warned.**

"What was that?" asked Dana, now at her bed.

"Oh, nothing." Zoey felt that she needed to sit down, and walked toward her own bed. _So what do we do now?_

"**I don't know..."**

_Aren't you worried at all? _wondered Zoey.

"**About what?" Chase asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.**

_About all this stuff happening, and how you only have until tomorrow, or you'll be stuck inside of me. _Zoey told him. _I'd be worried if I was you._

"**You're worried enough for the both of us." Chase pointed out.** **"I'm trying not to let it phase me. I know I might just lose my body over this, but I don't want to worry you about it either. Of course, you're already worried, so it didn't help much."**

_I guess so._

"**Would that be a problem?" he asked.**

_Would what be a problem? _She asked back.

"**If Quinn is unable to reverse this, would it be a bad thing if I were to stay inside of you?"**

_Of course not. I wouldn't mind it all. I couldn't just let you die, could I? _Zoey assured him. _Why would you think that?_

"**Well, they say that even the closest of friends can get on each other's nerves if they spend too much time together. So, I just thought that maybe... you wouldn't want to do this."**

_Well, we'll just have to avoid that. I'm sure our friendship could handle anything. _Zoey assured him. _But... what we should be worrying about is what's going to happen if Quinn doesn't fix this whole mess. How are we going to explain that Logan's body, and your body died? If you two keep missing school, the administration is going to go looking for you eventually. And I'm sure that they defiantly will not believe that Quinn zapped you two and that your souls were moved into Dana and me, causing your bodies to die._

"**Yeah. That is a problem." Chase agreed.**

_There has to be someway that we can let it out without there being a commotion._

"**What about my family? I'm sure they would be notified, and would surely cause some sort of problem."**

_We should just ask Quinn to handle it. I mean, all of this was her fault in the first place. She just had to go and test out that new Quinnvention of hers, when she didn't even know what it did._

"**We shouldn't be thinking of all these bad thoughts. We just have to believe that Quinn will fix this, and I'm sure that she'll come through for us. Quinn wont let Logan and I die, I'm sure of it."**

Zoey smiled. _You're right. Quinn's a smart girl. A little creepy at times, but she knows what she's doing... I hope._

"**We just have to wait until tomorrow. But, what can we do until then?"**

Zoey pondered this question for a moment, and quickly came up with a solution. _I know what we can do._

"**Oh, I like that idea." Chase responded cheerfully.**

_So you want to do it then? _asked Zoey.

"**Sure. It's better than anything we could have done if I was outside of you."**

Zoey closed her eyes as she continued her conversation. _That might be true. You think maybe I should tell Dana of what we had found out? Maybe she and Logan would enjoy it._

"**Nah. Let them figure it out by themselves, if they haven't yet. Besides, Dana said that she was going to go to sleep, so she's probably sleeping by now. And if I remember right, you had told me that it was best not to wake her up when she was asleep. Am I right?"**

_Yes... that's true. _Zoey nodded slightly.

But, the truth was that Dana was far from sleeping. She had just told Zoey that to make sure that the room was quiet. Although, this technically wasn't a problem as Zoey wasn't exactly a Nicole. Dana was glad that Nicole was out doing whatever it was that she did.

"**I thought you were going to bed." Logan commented.**

_Well, I'm not. _Dana revealed.

"**Then why did you say you were?"**

_Because I wanted some quiet, _she told him. _And you're not exactly helping._

"**Are you just worried about tomorrow?"**

_No. _There was silence between the two for a moment. _Okay fine. I am a little bit._

"**Because of me, right?"**

Dana sighed. _Just because I find you annoying, it doesn't mean I want you dead. I don't want Chase dead either. He's my friend._

"**Why do you keep this all inside?" Logan asked.**

_I don't, _she argued.

"**Yeah well, I'm just wondering what's going to happen tomorrow."**

_Yeah. Are you going to be stuck inside of me or are you getting your body back? I just want you out of me so I can get privacy whenever I want it._

"**You're not the only one who wants me back in my own body. I can't go out with girls like this. That spaz better put things back to normal, since this was all her fault."**

_If you want out so badly, maybe I should just take Nicole's suggestion into consideration and have Quinn put you inside of a rabbit. _Dana grinned slightly.

"**You– you wouldn't do that... would you?"**

_Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. It depends._

"**Okay fine. I'm sorry. I just don't like what's happening. How can I die? I didn't do anything to deserve that."**

_Just chill. I'm sure she'll fix this. She usually comes through at the end, even if she is the one to cause the problem in the first place. Besides, she has a lot to worry about right now. If you and Chase aren't put back into you're bodies, then the bodies will die. That means that she'll be in a lot of trouble, and could possibly be charged with murder, or something relatively close to that._

"**I guess... how are the other two handling this?" Logan questioned, referring to Chase and Zoey.**

Dana sat up on her bed and looked at Zoey, who was on her own bed, and saw that she still had her eyes closed. _She's smiling._

"**How can she be smiling at a time like this? The guy who loves her might just– " Logan stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said. Personally, he didn't care, but he figured that Chase would have a fit with him.**

_It's alright. I already know. Everyone in PCA knows._

"**That's true... I don't know why she doesn't see it."**

_Maybe this experience will help to push things along. We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings._

-------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the window of room 101 the next morning. Zoey slowly woke up from her slumber, and looked around the room. She saw that Nicole was still awake, though she hadn't noticed that Zoey had awoken. Zoey watched as she quietly moved about the room, which was a bit unusual for Nicole, as she always made some type of noise in the morning, with the exception of the silent leaf blower that Quinn had let her use as a hair dryer.

Nicole headed for the door, and raised her hand to grab the knob, but she didn't turn it. She stood there for a moment as Zoey stared at her. Nicole slowly turned around, not looking at anything in general, and noticed Zoey was staring at her.

"Oh, Zoey, you're up," Nicole started, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

Nicole kept silent, and adverted her gaze on Zoey. After a brief silence, she asked, "You okay Zoe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... there's a chance that Chase and Logan might die, or their bodies will anyway," Nicole sadly reminded her.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Zoey wondered, frowning.

"No," she said, turning around to open the door. As she walked through the doorway, she whispered, "But I wish it was..."

As the door closed, a voice popped up inside Zoey's head. **"Huh? Wha' happened?"** **Chase asked. **His voice sounded as if he had just woken up.

Zoey sighed, "I guess it wasn't."

"**What wasn't what now?"**

_Nothing. _Still staring at the doorway, she lowered her gaze toward her bed covers that she was still sitting under. _Did you just wake up a few seconds ago?_

"**I guess so," Chase guess.**

_Odd. I figured you'd wake up at the same time as me, since everything I do affects you as well. _Zoey stood up from her bed and picked out her clothes for the new day. She quickly got undressed and redressed, while keeping her eyes shut, as Chase was inside her.

Soon Zoey was out the door, and began to wander the campus. _So... what's it like?_

"**What's what like?" Chase asked, needing for information.**

_Just being how you are now..._

"**I don't know. It just feels normal, except I'm somewhat weightless"**

Zoey stopped walking, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she shouted aloud. A few people nearby turned to look at her from her random outburst. _It's all my fault that you and Logan are in this mess._

"**Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Chase tried cheering her up.**

_Yes it is. Remember? I told everyone that we should go help Quinn out, and it lead to this. _Zoey reminded him.

"**No one could have predicted that this would happen."**

_Will you hate me if Quinn can't fix you? I'll understand if you'll want to stop being my friend. _Zoey told him, her voice lowering in volume, even though she was talking through thought.

Chase wasn't sure how to respond to that, mainly due to some slight shock. He would never stop being friends with her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Part of Chase wanted to tell Zoey how he felt about her right there and then, but the other part still had it's doubts. His doubts won. It was difficult for Chase to work the problem out, as anything he thought or spoke, though both came out as thought in his current state, would let Zoey know asa well. Chase had accidentally thought about it, but was quickly able to hide it, as Zoey was too worried to notice.

Zoey checked the time on her cell phone after Chase assured her that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It read 1:24. Quinn had told them that she would be done at about three o' clock, with the time limit ending at five. This left them about an hour and a half left until they had to go and meet Quinn.

Elsewhere on campus, a certain brunette was shooting hoops at the basketball court. She watched the ball fly through the air as she sent it towards the basket. It hit the rim and fell to the ground. "Why do I keep missing?" Dana shouted, her voice slightly upset.

"**It's because you suck at basketball," Logan commented stiffly.**

_Excuse me? _Dana asked as she went to retrieve the ball.

"**You heard me."**

_And why, pray tell, is that? _She asked, curious to see what stupid reason he'd come up with.

"**Just three things. One, you're female..." Logan began listing off.**

_Well thanks for noticing. _She said, lining up for another shot.

"**Two, you're not a boy, and three, and most importantly, you're a girl!" Logan finished.**

Dana missed her shot again. _I thought we already proved to you that girls can play just as well as guys._

"**That was a fluke."**

_Why are you always in denial?_

"**It's not denial, it's the truth," he told her.**

_Don't you ever watch television? Women's sports, the Olympics_?

"**Eh. Men are still better."**

Dana was beginning to get annoyed at how pig-headed this guy could be. _How stupid are you?_

"**Girls are too worried about their make-up and such," Logan explained, as he proceeded to do an impression. "'Oh! I broke a nail!'"**

_And you think all women are like that?_

"**Basically. They're good in the kitchen though."**

This was where Dana got really pissed. She really hated it when people used that stereotype around her. "You know what, you better just shut your mouth right now," she shouted, now speaking aloud.

"**Technically, I don't have a mouth right now."**

"Don't try and be smart with me. Not that you can."

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me now," he boasted.**

Dana thought for a moment. _Maybe not 'now' now, but I can do something."_

Logan could see what she was thinking. **"You wouldn't do that," he figured.**

"You want to try me?"She wondered. Logan remained silent as Dana checked the time. _It's 2:50 now, and Quinn said she'd be done at 3:00. I'm going to head over there now, so you just keep your mouth shut, or you might see it happen. _Before heading out, Dana lined up one more shot towards the basket. She turned around with a sigh before the ball went straight through it with nothing net. Dana walked away as gravity slowly brought the ball from bouncing to it's motionless state. It was true that Logan's comment had upset her, but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. It was something that Dana wouldn't even admit to herself.

There was a knock on Quinn's door shortly later. "Sorry I'm a little late," Zoey apologized as Quinn opened the door. She was the last to arrive, as she saw Dana, Nicole, and Michael already inside. Even though they didn't have to be there, both Nicole and Michael felt this was where they had to be. Zoey noticed that Nicole was actually crying lightly, as Michael was patting her back to try and comfort her. She was upset by now she may just lose two of her good friends. Nicole never could handle sadness well. Zoey almost felt like crying as well, but she had to be strong.

"So... are you two ready now, or would you like to wait a little longer? You have until just before 5:00," Quinn directed her question toward Zoey and Dana.

"I'd prefer that we do it now," Dana stated.

_She makes it sound so final..._ Zoey worried.

"**Well, what is it you want? I'll do whatever it is you want to do," Chase told her.**

"Yeah... we'll go now," Zoey nodded towards Quinn.

Quinn walked over to her machine, which stood next to four chairs. Two of these chairs held onto the bodies of Chase and Logan, who both had the "teletubby sticks", which Logan had labeled them, on their heads.

"Zoey you sit in the chair next to Chase," Quinn said, pointing at it. "And Dana, you take the other seat." As they sat down, Quinn placed a similar stick on their heads.

"This better be the last time I have to have this thing on my head," Dana mentioned with an unhappy look or face.

"It will be..." Quinn assured her, as she began pressing buttons.

"**Zoey?" Chase suddenly spoke up.**

_Yeah? _She responded, mesmerized by Quinn's rapid button pushing.

"**There's something I want to tell you."** Chase had finally worked up the nerve. Zoey was not able to see what about however, as Chase was acting on instinct, not thinking.

_What is it? _The curious Zoey asked.

"**Zoey... the truth is that, I am– Ow!" he began before getting interrupted.**

_You're an 'ow'? _Wondered Zoey, confused.

"**No. It felt like something poked me."**

"Okay, now it shouldn't take long," Quinn spoke up. "You'll probably start hearing some complaining."

"But..." Nicole said through some sniffles, "I don't hear anything."

"No, just Zoey and Dana will." This was true. Both of them did hear just that. Soon it became dead quiet for the two girls.

"It's silent now. Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Dana questioned.

"It should be, yes," Quinn told her. _Come on! It just has to go smoothly!_

A few minutes passed with nothing happening, and Quinn had just about lost faith. "I've failed..." she said, looking away sadly.

"Wait!" Nicole shouted, her eyes wide. She pointed at Chase, whose body was twitching slightly. Everyone stared at him intently, and soon Logan's body began to mimic Chase.

Chase's eyelids rose slowly as he leaned forward from his previous laid back state. He couldn't see anything at first, as his eyes were blurry. Dizzy, and disoriented, he raised his hand and placed it on top of his head. "Man... I've got one heck of a headache." As his eyes adjusted, both Zoey and Nicole ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Chase!" Zoey happily cried out.

"Yay!" Nicole shouted. "I didn't lose my friend!"

"Welcome back Chase. I was starting to get a tad bit lonely in the room." Michael greeted.

"Hey! What about me?" Logan complained.

Quinn sighed. _Good, I didn't cause another accident. I was ready to quit science if I had messed up again._

Both Zoey and Nicole left Chase, and went to hug Logan. He didn't receive as great of a hug, but still got one nonetheless. Michael then noticed something unusual, and it was sitting right next to Logan. Dana, who was still sitting down on the chair next to him, had the slightest indent of a smile on the right side of her mouth, and was staring straight into his eyes. _I knew Chase wasn't the only person... _Michael thought.

Nicole began to cry again. But this time they were tears of happiness.

Chase looked over toward Quinn and began to speak. "Well, that certainly was an interesting experience. But please... don't do it again."

Quinn nervously laughed at herself. "Right... sorry."

Zoey turned to Chase and asked, "So, what were you saying about you? You know, before you were poked at, or whatever it was that happened to you."

Chase just blankly stared at her. "Um... I– It was nothing." He lost it. Chase had the guts to tell her just moments ago, and had almost succeeded, but now it was gone.

"Well, okay." She gave him another hug.

Chase could smell Zoey's perfume, which before he was able to sense with her nose when inside her, as she gave him the hug. It was deeper than the last one. _Zoey... the truth is that I'm in love with you, and maybe someday, you'll know it too._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **There you have it! The full story of Mind Games, ending 1:) **(Did you find the easter egg? You did? Good job! I hope you like the idea. Remember, please don't spoil it. You didn't find it? Aww... well, go look for it again, you should enjoy it.)**


	20. FULL STORY 2

**A/N:** The following is the full story with ending 2. **(This does not contain an easter egg. See Full Story 1 for that.)**

-------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to bother me everyday?" Dana asked Logan, who was, once again, being the jerk that he is.

"Because it's easy. Besides...I know you want me Cruz. Just admit it already so we can go on with our lives." he said with a slight smirk.

"Your right..." Dana whispered, now facing him.

"Of course I am. When am I not right?" Logan responded to her.

Dana moved in closer to Logan, and placed her face an inch away from Logan's, and looked him in the eyes. "I've always wanted to do this..." she told him, with a hint of flirt in her voice. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't paying too much attention, and soon found Dana's knee in his crotch.

Logan collapsed to the ground in pain. Some people nearby started to laugh at him.

"Now leave me alone!" Dana shouted down to him, walking off.

"Ouch...you'd think he'd learn by now." Chase stated, watching Logan slowly stand back up. Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nicole were sitting at as table, not too far away, watching Dana and Logan fight.

"I doubt it. He can be such an air head, and will be up and doing the same thing again tomorrow." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I think they fight a lot because they like each other." Nicole said, stating the obvious.

"Of course they like each other. But of course, with how Dana acts, she'd never admit it. And with Logan, why else would he bother her so much?"

"Yeah, it's really easy to see when someone likes another person. They always show signs of it, even if they're trying not too." Zoey told everyone, still not knowing how Chase felt inside. Both Chase and Michael rolled their eyes at that comment. Dana then came over and sat with them at the table. Before she could speak, Quinn came running over to the group of friends.

"Guys, I need your help with something." Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, what's the problem?" Zoey asked her.

"Can...you guys help me out with the latest device I've made? I need six people to test it on. Please?" she asked them, half begging.

The five of them all sighed, and rolled their eyes. Quinn was always asking them to help with her quinnventions. Zoey felt bad that they were always turning her down, and didn't want to lose her as a friend, even if she could be a little odd. Zoey looked at her friends. They all could read the message her face was saying. None of them wanted to do it.

"So...?" she asked again.

"Guys, why don't we just do it?" Zoey asked.

Chase sighed again. He really didn't want to do whatever Quinn wanted them to do, but he didn't want to disappoint the girl he loved more. "Fine...I'll do it." Zoey smiled at him.

"Oh alright." Michael said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He did owe her for the fat free chips she made for him. "As long as it doesn't explode..."

Nicole looked around nervously. She didn't feel like going, but she didn't want to be left out, so she agreed as well.

The only person left remaining was Dana. They all turned to look at her. "What? No way! There is, no way, I'm doing it. Nothing you say can make me." Dana yelled, turning her head away. They kept looking at her, mostly Quinn, her eyes pleading her to help.

Suddenly, Michael turned his head around and announced, "Oh look. Logan's coming over here." Everyone turned their heads, and sure enough, Logan was making his way to the table.

"Okay, let's get this over with already!" Dana said, getting up and heading for the girl's dorm. As Dana left, Logan had arrived.

"Come on Logan, we're going to help Quinn with her latest experiment."" Michael said to him.

"What? Why? I don't want to." Logan told them, with a little annoyance in his voice.

Zoey just rolled her eyes, and got up. "Just come on!" she yelled at him, grabbing his arm. The rest of the group got up and followed Zoey, who was pulling Logan.

**In Quinn's Lab of a Room**

Zoey, Chase, Michael, Nicole, and Logan entered Quinn's room, and saw Dana already sitting down on a chair. Quinn was making some last adjustments to her machine. Logan immediately started to laugh. "Nice accessory, Dana." he said, pointing at Dana. Dana had what looked like a dart sticking out of the top of her head and was looking extremely unhappy.

"Don't make me hurt you again Logan." She warned him, with a scowl on her face. Logan quieted up after that comment.

"Please...take a seat." Quinn offered to them, pointing at the five remaining chairs. Once they were all seated, Quinn put similar sticks on each of their heads as well, just like Dana.

"Um...does this come in pink? This color doesn't match my outfit." Nicole asked, a little sad.

"No. Sorry Nicole." Quinn told her.

Logan started laughing again. "You all look like those weird teletubbies."

"Ooh, can I be Laa-Laa?" Nicole asked excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her, and stared in confusion and disbelief. Nicole looked nervous. "Um...never mind..." she said, looking down.

"Okay then...can we get this over with now?" Dana asked, still taken back.

"Your sure this won't explode, right?" Michael asked once again.

"Yes. I'm ninety-five percent sure." Quinn answered him.

"Only ninety five? What about the other five percent?" he asked, a little worried.

"I guess it would explode...but I doubt it"" Quinn walked over to the machine, and placed her hand next to a switch. "Anymore questions?"

"Uh...yes actually. What does this thing actually do anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Oh...uh...I don't know yet. That's why I'm testing it."

"WHAT?" All six of them shouted in unison. Quinn flipped the switch, and the lights went out.

The only lights in the room were the ones on Quinn's machine. Everyone was quiet as it hummed and whirred. Soon, some energy shot through the cords, and into the sticks on top of the heads of the teenagers. All attempts for them to move or speak shut off, as the machine did it's job. All six teens were sent unconscious as the process stopped. As Quinn went to check on them, a small spark came from her device, and soon, it had caught on fire. She ran and got the small fire extinguisher that she kept in the room, and got rid of the fire. Unfortunately, the fire had already fried the inner circuits of the machine.

Nicole was the first person to awaken. The lights were still off, but she could manage to see that everyone else was still out, while Quinn was laying on her bed. _Oh man...I've got a serious headache. What happened...? _She rubbed her head, and her finger bumped into the stick, which was still on her head. _Oh yeah...Quinn had us try out her experiment. _She grabbed the dart-like object and yanked it off of her head. As she sat up, all of her friends woke up at the same time.

Dana blurted out. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anything happened. Only except my device caught fire, and I had to put it out. Other then that, you're all fine." Quinn looked around at them, all of them looked weak, and low on energy. "Well...almost fine. I guess it sapped the energy out of you all. I suggest you all go back to your dorms and rest."

They all agreed on that, and left Quinn's dark room. None of them paid any attention to their surroundings as they all walked back to their dorms, otherwise they would have noticed something that was amiss.

Zoey opened the door to the girls' room, while Logan opened up the door to the boys' room. They all walked in, and hopped straight to bed, even though it was still only 6:23.

**The Next Morning**

Dana woke up early the next morning. She rubbed her head as she sat up. Her head was pounding from the day before. Dana stretched out her arms as she opened up her eyes. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the room's brightness, she jumped back slightly on her bed, looking around the room, with confusion on her face. _What the...this isn't my room. Why am I in the girls' room? _She wondered to herself. She sat up and slid off of the bed she had been sleeping in moments earlier.

Dana looked around at her surroundings. It was true. She was in the girls' room. She saw that Zoey and Nicole were asleep in their respective beds. _Well, what the heck? Zoey and Nicole are in the right room. How come I woke up in here? And... _Dana took another look around the room. _Wait a second... Where's Dana?_

She sighed. She couldn't handle this so early in the morning. She walked over to the dresser, and lifted the clock on top if it in her hands to read it. It showed that the current time was 5:13 AM. As she went to place the clock back on top of the dresser, her finger slipped a switch, turning the radio on. She wasn't expecting that, so it startled her, and she dropped the clock, and it dropped right on top of her foot.

Dana winced in pain, as she reached down to hold where the clock had landed on her foot, and jumped up and down slightly. "Okay, ow! Man, that hurt!" She yelled in pain.

The loud noise, that had included the radio, the thump on the floor, and Dana's yelling, had now awoken Nicole. Her eyes were a little blurry for waking up so fast. "Dana?" she asked lightly, letting her eyes adjust. When she could see, she saw Dana jumping up and down in pain. "What happened?" she asked, with worry in her eyes.

Dana turned around and saw Nicole staring at her. _Well...this must be kinda weird now. _"Well...I was checking the time, and I accidentally dropped the clock on my foot. Sorry if it woke you up..." she told her, apologetically.

"Oh...that's okay. What are you doing up so early anyway? You never get up early. We always have to drag you out of your bed." Nicole asked.

Dana just stared at her. _Drag me out of bed? What is she talking about? _"Uh...what do you mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...you know... You know what? Never mind..." Nicole said flatly.

Dana turned back around and picked up the clock on the floor, and flipped the radio back off, then set it back on top of the dresser. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, her back still facing Nicole.

"I guess...what's wrong?" she responded.

"Yeah...I just wanted to know... what am I doing in here?" She figured it was kind of obvious.

Nicole just looked confused. "I don't get what you mean."

Dana sighed. It shouldn't be that difficult. "I woke up in here, and I shouldn't be.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. "Dana... You live in here."

Dana just stared at her. _Dana? I'm not Dana! _"Uh...I'm not Dana!" She shouted at her.

This woke Zoey up now. "Hey! I thought I told you not to wake me up in the morning anymore!" Zoey yelled at them. Both of the girls turned to look at her. Nicole gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly. Zoey stared at them for a moment, before saying, "Uh...Nicole? Dana? Why are you two in our room?" It was then that she looked around the room.

"I'm not Dana!" Dana shouted.

Zoey was really confused. _Okay...why am I in the girls' room now? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? _"Okay, so I'm in your room. Why?"

Nicole's mouth was still slightly a gape. _This...is...too weird! _"You can't be...Zoey. Who are you?" Nicole asked slowly.

Zoey looked at her, as if she was crazy. "Zoey? Of course I'm not Zoey." she told them, getting out of the bed she had been sleeping in.

Dana coughed a little, and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a small, portable mirror that she saw laying there when she dropped the clock earlier. "Uh...here. Take a look." Dana said to Zoey, handing her the small mirror.

Zoey lifted the mirror up to face level, and gasped. The face she was looking at, was indeed the face of Zoey Brooks. In shock, she dropped the mirror, and it broke on contact with the ground. She flipped over the palms of her hands and looked into them, with small horror on her face.

**The Boys' Room**

The sun peered into the boy's dormitory. This woke up a sleeping Chase. He opened his eyelids, but immediately closed them. _Aw man...stupid sun. How come it has to bother me now? It's never bothered me before. I hate when the sun bothers me. _He sat up and lifted his hands to cover his eyes from the sun as he opened them. _Wait a second...The sun doesn't face our dorm in the morning. It only does in the afternoon. _He moved his hands, and looked and the room.

His eyes opened wide as his eyes wandered. Chase rubbed his eyes with his hands to make sure he was seeing correct. _Okay...this isn't my room. Why am I in here? I fell asleep on my own bed, but now...well, I'm somewhere else. _He got up from the bed, and saw Logan and Michael asleep on their respective beds. _So...I'm in the guys' room now? What's up with that?_

He searched the room for a clock, and when he found one, it showed the time of 5:20 AM. _This is just too weird. _While trying to figure out how he came to be in this room, he noticed a large mirror posted on the wall. _Must be Logan's of course. Oh well...might as well fix my hair. _Chase made his way to the mirror, expecting to just brush his hair a little, but what he saw instead, caused him to scream in terror.

This scream woke Logan up, who was right next to Chase. "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"My hair! It looks terrible!" Chase yelled to him.

"Uh..." Logan said, a little confused. "Dude, your hair always looks like that."

Chase just blinked at him. "W–what?" He took another look at the mirror, and he jumped back five feet in shock.

"Now what?" Logan asked, a little annoyed.

"I– I...I'm not..." he started to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"What?"

He remained silent. Chase looked down and examined his hands. They were different. "I'm...Chase..." Chase said lightly.

"Well of course you are, sherlock. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Chase didn't answer him. Logan place his hands on his face, and rubbed the sleep in his eyes. As he took his hands away, he paused, and his eyes grew wide. He bolted upright, and examined his hands just as Chase had done. "What the heck happened to me?" he asked himself out loud. Logan looked around the room, and noticed something was different. He was in Logan's bed. He jumped out of the bed, and looked over at Michael's bed, where Michael was sound asleep.

His eyes grew wide. "How can..." But he stopped talking there. He wasn't sure what to say. _I...I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream. _"Chase. I want you to slap me."

Chase did not respond to him.

"Chase?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, whatever. I'll slap myself." Logan told him, and slapped himself square on the cheek. "Ow! Okay, that didn't work. All that did was give me a sore spot."

"I think...we should wake Michael up." Chase said at last.

Logan blinked. "Uh...okay."

Both of them walked over to Michael's bed, and started to shake Michael.

**Back in the Girls' Room**

"Okay, so what happened?" Zoey asked. "I wake up, and I found out that I'm Zoey."

"Yes. I want too find out too." Nicole added, still looking at Zoey in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, looking like Dana suddenly isn't exactly a picnic either." Dana told them.

"Well, maybe it's not just us. It probably happened to..." Nicole said, then paused. "...to whoever is in Chase, Logan, and Michael."

"You know, I think it was what Quinn did to us last night. She did say she didn't know what it did. And now we find out that we've all switched bodies." Dana guessed.

"So, who's who?" Zoey asked.

"Let's try and gather up, 'the guys', before we try and figure that out. It will probably be confusing enough as it is." Nicole suggested. She walked over and picked up her own cell phone, and dialed the number for Chase's phone. But Logan's voice was heard on the phone instead.

**The Boys' Room**

Chase's phone had started to ring. But he was in the situation to pick it up. He and Michael were currently in a heated argument. Michael was upset that Logan and Chase had woke him up so early. They did manage to tell him about the change the three of them had gone through, which he did except, but mainly he was upset about having to get up so early in the morning.

"Hello?" Logan said, picking up the ringing phone.

"Logan?" Nicole's voice asked.

"No... Nicole?" Logan told her.

"Nope..." She said slowly.

"Okay... So what happened? We want to know." Logan asked over the yells of his two current roommates.

"We have an idea, come bring the other two outside of the girl's lounge, and we'll meet you there." Nicole told him.

"Alright. See you there." Logan said, ending the conversation. He looked over at Chase and Michael, who were still bickering. "Hey! Be quiet for a sec will ya? Now, look. We're going to the girl's lounge right now, and try to figure this whole mess out."

Chase and Michael now looked at him. They both nodded and walked around the room to put some shoes on. This was hard for them, as they had no idea where the correct shoes were. Logan had to help them with this. "Man, this is just way to freaky. I can't believe this has happened." Michael shouted, leaving the room. Logan and Chase followed suit.

The three of them walked rather slowly to the girl's lounge. A lot was on their minds. Eventually they reached the building, and saw the three girls sitting at a table outside it. They sat down, and remained silent. All six of them exchanged glances to each other. No one said anything for quite sometime.

"So..." Dana started. "What should we do?"

More silence. But it didn't last for long. Nicole piped up. "Well, first, I think we should find out who's who exactly. So we won't get confused." She had a pencil and a small note card in front of her on the table. She grabbed the pencil and started to write something. "Okay, when I call your name, please raise your hand."

"I thought you wanted to find out who everyone was, not take roll call." Chase stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes. _That's obviously Nicole..._ "Okay... Chase?" Zoey started calling names. Dana raised her hand. She wrote another item on her note card. "Logan?" Zoey raised her hand now. Nicole sighed. _Great...that's who Logan is. _Once again, she wrote on the card. "And...Dana?" Michael raised his hand now. Nicole then called Michael, which left Nicole being last, though she already knew who she was in.

"Alright, here it is. Everyone take a look." He passed around the small note card she had written on. It showed six sentences.

_Zoey is in Nicole._

_Chase is in Dana._

_Logan is in Zoey._

_Dana is in Michael._

_Michael is in Logan._

_Nicole is in Chase._

A few of them nodded to themselves as they read it. Some were trying to memorize it, when Nicole took it back from them. (**A/N:** **The names of the bodies moving will be used until told otherwise. "Physical"**) "Okay, you guys wait here, I'll go make some copies of this, and that way we can each all have one." Nicole told them, walking away.

The rest of the gang just sat at the table in silence. Occasionally they all glanced at each other. Soon, Chase's face went blank, as he realized something. "Okay... um... how exactly am– am I supposed to go to the bathroom? You guys..." He started saying, then looked down. "You guys have it... a little different."

Michael's eyes grew wide as he listened to him. He realized what Chase was saying, and grew worried.

"Yeah, well...Logan and I don't have it that easy either. Because, well... It's, like... 'gone'." Dana told them.

Logan laughed a little to himself. _Man, that's going to be hard for them to get through. At least I still remained a guy._

Just then, Zoey jumped out of her seat. "No!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What is it?" They asked.

"How am I supposed to make out with any girls now? It's going to be a little hard to do that if I'm a girl now too! Unless, of course, I run into a lesbian. And...well... that'd be a little weird."

They all laughed as they rolled their eyes. "Oh, how will you ever go on?" Michael teased him.

At this point, Nicole had returned, and she had ten pieces of paper with her. She passed out five of them to her friends, with one, of course, being for herself. The other four, were incase anyone of them lost the paper, and forgot who was who.

"So what do we do now?" Dana asked.

"We go get Quinn of course. She got us this way, I'm sure she can get us back." Nicole assured them.

"And we'll break the door down if we have to..." Zoey said to them all.

(**A/N: The names of the people inside of the body will now be used. "Mental"**)

The gang got up from their seats, and started to enter the girl's dormitory. "Oh... speaking of which, I have to go use the restroom. I'll meet you guys there." Dana told them. She walked away from them as they continued down the hall.

She opened the bathroom door and walked her way inside. There were a few people already inside as she came in. They turned to look at her. Dana felt it was a little odd for them to be staring at her. "Uh... hi?"

"What do you think you're doing in here?" One of the girls asked.

"Going to the bathroom?" Dana said to her.

"But you can't." Another girl told her.

"Why not?" Dana asked. She then noticed the mirror that they were standing by. She looked into it, and she saw Michael looking back at her. "Oh..." She said lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Whoops. My bad." She quickly ran outside, and looked at the door. It read 'Girls'. _Man... how can I go now? I forgot that I'm not a girl anymore. There's no guy's restroom in the girl's dorms. Guess I'll have to hold it for awhile._

Dana made her way down the hall, where her friends had gone previously. She entered Quinn's room and found them talking to Quinn already.

"...and that's what happened, I guess. We're all in different bodies and we need you to put us back. We can't go through the rest of our lives like this." Zoey was telling Quinn.

"Nicole, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but it won't help. My device was a complete failure, and it didn't do anything." Quinn told them. The room broke out in protests.

"What?"

"How can you not believe us?"

"We need you Quinn, I can't be a girl forever."

"Quinn, you better fix us. How can I go on dates if I'm a girl?"

Then Nicole chirped up. "Quinn, you just gotta help us. I can't be a guy! They have those weird toilet thingys on the wall in their bathrooms. And they have stuff I shouldn't be seeing in my life yet." She was moving about frantically and nervously.

Quinn looked back down at the piece of paper that Zoey had given to her earlier. After those last two comments, she figured they were telling the truth. Zoey and Chase had said something that Logan and Nicole would say. And that's what the paper said. "Wow. So you were telling the truth."

"YES!" They all shouted at her.

"Well, I want to help you guys out... I have good news and bad news." Quinn told them.

Everyone's faces dropped at the sound of bad news. "Bad news?" Zoey asked.

"What bad news?" Chase asked curiously.

"Well, Dana..." Quinn started, but paused. She looked down at the paper once again. "Sorry, I mean Chase. If you would look over there, you'll find that the machine, that apparently switched you all, is fried." She told them, pointing her finger to slightly black and burnt metal device.

Everyone frowned. "So does that mean where stuck like this?" Nicole shouted.

"No, no... Well, yes... but no." Quinn started. She received six raised eyebrows. "That's the good news. It's broken right now, but I'll be able to fix it. So you'll be stuck like this until I can get it repaired. Or make another one. However way it works out."

"And...this should take you, how long?" Zoey asked.

"Only a couple of days." Quinn assured them.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. _A few days shouldn't be too bad._ They all thought to themselves.

"...or weeks." Quinn told them, now sounding unsure.

"WEEKS?" They all yelled in surprise.

Quinn had to cover her ears on that one, since it was their loudest group yell yet. "I'm sorry. But it all just depends. If you guys leave now, then I can get to work on helping you."

The six mixed up teens got up from their chairs, and made for the door, all slightly grumbling to themselves. As Quinn closed the door, she though. _I can't believe I actually managed to create a body switcher. _She smiled to herself.

"So... what do we do now?" Nicole asked.

"Good question... maybe we should go tell some other people what happened to us, so we can lower the confusion." Chase suggested.

"No, we can't do that. They won't believe us anyhow. They'll all think we're crazy." Zoey pointed out.

"Oh yeah...well I have a question." Nicole said, looking at the bodies of Dana, Zoey, and Logan.

"And?" Michael asked.

"Could uh...one of you tell me exactly how I'm supposed to..." She paused, and whispered into each of their ears.

"What? Heck no. You can count me out of that!" Logan shouted immediately. He backed up slowly and then walked away.

Chase didn't know what to say. It was a really weird subject to teach someone about after all. "Hey, why doesn't Michael tell you how. He is still a guy after all."

"What? Why me?" Michael asked.

"Because..." Chase started to say, trying to think of a good excuse. "Because you're the only one left standing by her. Bye!" He grabbed onto Zoey's hand, and pulled her away into a run. "C'mon Zoe!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Michael shouted to them. He turned back around, and only saw the body of Chase, currently occupied by Nicole. Dana had disappeared sometime ago as they were all talking.

"Please Michael? I really need help with this. It's scary...how it's all changed and stuff. Please?" She asked him, giving him a slight puppy dog-face.(**A/N: Woah...that must be really weird to look at since it's the body of Chase.**)

"Man, why me?" He looked at her for a moment. "You do know that doesn't really work since your not yourself, right?"

"Oh...well, come on Michael. You gotta help me!" She pleaded.

"Okay fine. You owe me big for this though." He agreed. _Man I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"Dana! Uh... I mean Chase, that was a little mean. What did she want from you three anyway?" Zoey asked Chase, after they were a fair distance away.

"She wanted us to– to tell her how to go to the bathroom."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"No, she wanted to know _'how'_!" He told her, with emphasis on the "how".

"Oh...that how." Zoey said slowly. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to know how too?"

"Uh...I guess yeah. But I'm not going to actually ask."

"Well, I'll help you out. I mean, you have just changed gender. It's all going to be confusing."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Sure. It'll be a little weird. But I'll help." Zoey assured him.

Chase smiled. _She really is something. She'll even help me out with something as weird as this._

**That Night in the Girls' Room**

It was quiet. No one had anything to say, as their minds were preoccupied with the event that had happened to them. They all knew they would have to try to accept it and get used to it until Quinn could fix them. It was just the "girls" in the room now. The "guys" went back to the guy's dorm.

Zoey sighed as she sat on Nicole's bed. Since she was inside of Nicole now, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. _Why did Logan have to get my body? Why couldn't he get someone else's? _Logan wasn't exactly her first choice to have in control of her body. "You know Logan, you better not try anything in me..." She said, staring at her own body.

"Like?" He smirked back at her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe taking a mirror and making out with yourself." Zoey told him, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Yeah, now that would be a little weird." Chase said optimistically.

Logan just glared at them both. But he had to agree with them. _That would be weird..._

"So... what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Dana's body mouthed.

"I don't know... this doesn't exactly happen often you know. Maybe we can just– Wait a sec... What day is today?" Zoey asked.

"Saturday. Why?" Chase answered.

"Oh no... Nicole told Dana and I that she had a date on Sunday. And, well, tomorrow's Sunday! And now I'm Nicole!"

"Well, that's bad." Chase said.

"Ok... I need to talk to her. Does one of you remember who she's in?" Zoey asked Logan and Chase, getting up to grab the her own phone.

"Isn't she Michael?" Logan wondered.

"No..." Chase started, checking the paper Zoey had passed out. "She's... me."

Zoey thanked him as she called the number for Chase's cell. She sat waiting for someone to answer it as it rang, but then eventually heard Logan's voice.

"Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure.

"Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?"

Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her.

"No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her.

"Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem."

"You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole.

"Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."

"Nicole, what else can we do?"

"Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought.

"That's the only other thing I can think of." She admitted to her.

"Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."

"You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call.

**In the Boys' Room**

Michael and Dana were both watching Nicole. She was trying to comb the hair she would be stuck with until she could get back to her own body. She let out a small grunt. "How can Chase keep his hair like this!" Nicole stopped for a moment to tug at her comb, which had gotten stuck in Chase's hair. "And it's so thick!"

"Why are you complaining? It's not even your hair. So just leave it alone!" Dana yelled at her, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's going to be until Quinn can fix us. And besides, I have a date tomorrow, and I can't go looking like this." Nicole told her, referring to the hair she had on top of her head.

"You're telling me. You're a guy now..." Dana explained.

"What! Oh no, I completely forgot about that!" Nicole freaked out. Michael just shook his head as he listened. "What do I do? I can't go out with him now, I'm Chase now!"

"Well... maybe you could– " Michael started to say, but was cut off short by the sound of a phone ringing. Nicole and Dana looked around the room to find where the sound was coming from. But Michael knew where already since he was familiar with the sound.

Michael jumped off of Logan's bed and walked to the dresser to answer Chase's phone, which was ringing.

"Hello?" Michael greeted into it. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey.

"No, it's Michael."

"Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi me!" Nicole shouted.

"Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."

"What's that?" Nicole wondered.

"Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"

"Break-up? You can't break-up with him!"

"But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey.

"We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird."

"Can't you maybe pretend?"

"Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!" Zoey ended the call afterwards.

_**A/N: This seems to be a flashback I had in the story for some reason, which you just read. Doesn't make sense to me why I had it there now anymore... but not sure if to delete it or not. So you can decided to skip it if you wish. Just scroll down till the italics are done.**_

"_Hello?" Michael greeted into the phone. He listened for the response and heard Nicole's voice. It was Zoey._

"_Logan?" Zoey asked, unsure._

"_No, it's Michael." he responded._

"_Oh, right. Sorry Michael. It's going to take awhile to get used to this. May I speak with Nicole please?" Zoey asked._

"_Sure, hang on. I'll give her the phone." Michael told Zoey, passing the phone to Nicole._

_Zoey waited until she heard Nicole's voice. "Hello?" she asked._

"_Hi Nicole, it's– " but Nicole interrupted her._

"_Hi me!" Nicole shouted._

"_No, Nicole. It's me, Zoey." she told her._

"_Sorry Zoey... It's just kind of cool to hear myself over the phone. But it's kinda creepy at the same time, but still cool."_

"_Okay... well, we have to talk Nicole. We have a problem." Zoey stated._

"_What's that?" Nicole wondered._

"_You remember your date tomorrow?" Zoey informed Nicole._

"_Oh, right! Zoey, what do we do? I want to go out with him, he's so cute!"_

"_Well, I think we should just break the date with him for tomorrow."_

"_Break-up? You can't break-up with him!" Nicole told Zoey._

"_Nicole, what else can we do?"_

"_But Zoey, I really want to try to know him." Nicole responded back to Zoey._

"_Then... let's just tell him what happened to us then. That's an excuse..." Zoey thought._

"_We can't tell him that! He probably won't believe us. And then he'll think I'm weird or something. I don't want him to think I'm weird Zoey! I don't like people thinking I'm weird." Nicole said frantically._

"_That's the only other thing I can think of." Zoey admitted to her._

"_Can't you maybe pretend?"_

"_Pretend? What do you mean?" Zoey asked._

"_Yeah, pretend to be me just for the date. Please Zoey, I really like him."_

_Zoey figured she wouldn't be able to convince Nicole otherwise, so she agreed with her. "Alright Nicole, but just one date. No more until we're fixed."_

"_Okay..." Nicole said sadly. "Thanks Zoe!"_

"_You're welcome..." Zoey said lightly, ending the call._

--------------------

"I don't believe it!" Zoey yelled into the air after she hung up with Nicole.

"What's that?" Chase asked her.

"I have to pretend to be Nicole for her date tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to pull that one off."

"So who is it?" Logan wondered.

"I don't remember his last name. It's Brian something..." Zoey told him.

Chase felt a little uneasy. He wasn't too happy with Zoey going out on a date, even if she was going to pretend to be Nicole.

"I don't even like him enough to date him, so I just don't know what I'll do." Zoey then said. Chase was relieved to hear her say this.

"Just talk really fast, and mostly about clothes. That should do it." Logan added, only half serious.

**The Next Day**

Zoey was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as she waited for "her" date to arrive. Chase was sitting next to her, as Zoey wanted him to be there until her date showed up.

"I hope this date goes by fast. I really don't feel like doing this... but I promised Nicole." Zoey said, her eyes exploring the lounge for any sign of whom she was waiting for.

"Well, you could have said no, and just push the date back about a week." Chase suggested.

"I could have... but I didn't. I think sometimes I'm too nice." Zoey noted.

"Don't say that. Being nice is a good thing." Chase said, blushing slightly. Zoey didn't notice this.

She smiled a little. "Thanks... I just wish I could be a little bit more like you." Zoey revealed.

"You mean you want to be a guy stuck in a girl's body?" Chase joked, gesturing on the fact that he was currently in Dana's body.

Zoey laughed a little. "No! You know what I mean."

He grinned at her. "Yeah... So what could be taking him so long?"

"I don't know. Nicole told me two o' clock." Zoey said, looking around the lounge again. "Oh, and you know what else?"

"What's that?" Chase asked curiously.

"I didn't even get his name right. The name I told you."

"So it's not Brian?"

"Nope..." Zoey said lightly.

"Then what is?"Chase wondered.

"Nicole told me his name was Jonathan." Zoey said, showing no real sign of caring. (**A/N: I only added this part because I wanted to make myself the date instead. So sue me. :P**)

"Okay then... Oh, is that him over there?" Chase asked, seeing a guy enter the lounge.

"I think so. Let's just wait and see if he acknowledges me. I don't know what he looks like. Nicole would, but since I'm not her... sort of... I don't." Zoey stated, waiting.

It turned out, that Chase was right. "Hey Nicole. Sorry I'm late." Jonathan apologized, after walking up to the two 'females'. "My roommate wanted me to help him find his cell phone. He had lost it again."

"Oh, well that's alright." Zoey told him.

He looked over at Chase, sitting next to Zoey. "Dana, right?" he asked him.

"Wh– what?" Chase asked, who was lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"Your name. It's Dana, isn't it?" Jonathan asked again.

"Oh... uh, yeah. It is..."

"Okay, well, I'll uh... see you later Ch–... Dana!" Zoey said, fixing her mistake, standing up and pulling Jonathan toward the door.

Chase didn't have time to respond, as they were already out the door. Overcome with a wave of jealousy, Chase got up and started following the two.

"So... where are we going?" Zoey asked once they were outside.

"Well, I figured we could just go to Sushi Rox and get some food. And we can talk and get to know each other a little better." Jonathan told her.

"That sounds nice." Zoey said. _I just hope this date won't take too long._

"Okay, Sushi Rox it is then." He agreed. Chase wasn't far behind and heard them both.

**At Sushi Rox**

Zoey and Jonathan entered Sushi Rox, and picked out their table. They chatted for awhile before they decided to eat. Zoey had to admit that she was actually having a half-decent time with him. Zoey didn't like him how Nicole had to described to her that she did, but she was still having a good time.

"...then one time, at the end of my English class," Jonathan was saying, continuing a conversation he had going with the girl he thought was Nicole, "one of the guys in there told me that if you grab the top of your nose, right between the eyes," he continued on, gesturing with his hands as he explained. "And pull on it hard, and let go really quickly, and doing that repeatedly for two minutes, will cause you to forget your own name temporarily."

"Are you serious?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, that's what he said. So I tried it, and he timed it for me."

"And did you forget it?" Zoey wondered.

"No..." Jonathan admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Turns out it was just a small prank. What it really does is leave a mark on your nose, and it doesn't go away for about a day."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I was a little embarrassed." Jonathan admitted. "It sucked..." At that moment, Nicole's phone, which Zoey was carrying around, rang. The ID on it displayed Chase's phone's number. Outside, by the building's window, where Chase was, Dana's phone, rang as well.

"Oh, I'll be right back, I need to take this." Zoey said, getting up.

"Alright, I'll be here." Jonathan waved to her as she passed.

"Nicole?" Zoey whispered into the phone once she walked away.

"Yeah. Hello me!" Nicole gleefully said back to her.

"Nicole! I told you to stop that. It's Zoey." She said, slightly annoyed.

"I know... it's just cool to talk to myself on the phone. So, uh... how'd my date go? Does he like me? Please tell me he liked me!" Nicole pleaded.

_Sure is weird to here that coming from Chase's voice, even if it isn't Chase saying it... _"Well, I can't tell you that yet. I'm still on it, with him. But yeah, it looks like he likes you." Zoey told her.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Zoe!" Nicole shouted at Zoey through the phone. "I owe you one."

"Just no more dates till our problem gets settled, okay?" Zoey implied.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Nicole clicked off her side of the phone.

Meanwhile, Chase was having his own conversation outside.

"Hello?" he asked, clicking on the phone? -----

"No you idiot! It's Chase. What do you want?" -----

"Are you serious?!" Chase shouted in surprise. -----

"Okay, I'm coming, hang on." Chase said, hanging up. _I don't want to leave... but I'm sure Zoey will be okay. _Chase ran for the girl's dormitory.

Zoey sat back down at her table to find Jonathan still there. "Sorry. Did I take too long?" She asked apologetically.

"No, you were fine." He answered her. Jonathan looked away for a moment, looking like he had something on his mind. Then he turned back to Zoey and said, "You know what I noticed..."

"What's that?" Zoey asked curiously.

"You've seemed a little... different... from when I asked you out last week." Jonathan stated, raising an eyebrow.

Zoey grew a little nervous. _Uh-oh... _"Uh... what do you mean?" Zoey said, playing dumb.

"You know... personality-wise. It's like you're a whole different person or something."

"No– no! It's still me, just little old Nicole." Zoey said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _I can't believe I forgot to try to act like Nicole! I've been acting like myself the whole time!_

"Okay..." Jonathan stated slowly, dropping the subject.

**Nighttime, at the Door to the Girls' Dorm Room**

"Well, I had a nice time with you today." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I had a good time too Nicole. Think we could do it again sometime?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but there's some stuff I have to do, so it might be awhile..."

"Oh, okay then." He said lightly. Zoey turned around to open the door to dorm, but before she opened it, Jonathan spoke again. "Nicole?"

"Ye– " but she was cut off. Jonathan slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. He was going to have it just be a small good night kiss, but Zoey, who was acting as Nicole, who also wasn't going to let it go on for long, started to accept the kiss, and even deepened it. Zoey wasn't sure why she did this, but for some reason, she liked the kiss.

As the two were locked together, the door opened a crack, unnoticed by the two of them, and it revealed the body of Dana standing behind it. Chase's mouth dropped as he witnessed the site before him. He didn't want to see it for very long, so he silently closed the door. Sure, he didn't visually see Zoey kissing a guy, but technically, it was her inside.

Zoey eventually broke the kiss and said her final good nights, and went inside. She found Chase laying down on Dana's bed staring into the bottom of the bottom bunk. "I'm back." She announced. Chase didn't say anything.

"Well it's about time!" Logan shouted. "We have to get down to Quinn's. She said that she finally fixed that thing of hers, but she said she needed all six of us. So we've had to wait for you! We can finally get back to our normal selves!"

"Are you serious? I can get my body back now?" Zoey asked, amazed.

"Yes, now come on already!" Logan yelled, walking out of the room.

"That's great! Isn't it Chase?" She asked, looking over to Chase, who was still laying on his own bed.

"Yippie." Chase said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Zoey asked the body of Dana.

"No... not really..." Chase said glumly, getting up and leaving the room.

_Okay..._ Zoey thought, leaving the room herself. Zoey slowly walked down to Quinn's room, thinking about the event that had taken place just a few minutes ago. _How could I have done that? I can't be liking him... can I? No, I can't do that. Nicole likes him. She'd hate me if I said I liked him too. But I kissed him... Why did I have to kiss him? _Zoey was snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard the voice of her friends. She had arrived at Quinn's room.

The first thing that drew her attention were the figures of Zoey and Michael. They were arguing...again. "Woah, guys! Why are you fighting? We're about to get back to normal!" Zoey ran to the two, trying to separate them.

"Logan's bothering me again!" Dana shouted.

"I didn't even say anything!" Logan defended himself.

"Well you were thinking it! I know you were. And I know exactly what you were saying." Dana said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what did I say?" Logan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You admit it then! You did think something!" Dana ha-ed.

"No, I didn't– " Logan tried to counter, but got interrupted.

"Guys stop! Can't you settle this after Quinn fixes us?" Zoey yelled at the two, looking over to Quinn, who was putting a few last adjustments to her device.

"I don't know... because then I'd have to look at this face. Maybe I should just leave." Dana joked.

Zoey and Michael didn't catch it though, and both shouted in unison, "WHAT!?"

"You can't do that! I can't stay inside Logan's body!" Michael stated, his face scrunched u, thinking about it.

"And I'd really prefer to have Logan OUT of my own body, thank you." Zoey informed.

Logan eyebrows furrowed. "Lay off the jokes about me."

"I was just kidding. I wouldn't leave you all like this. Even if Logan has to get back to normal too..." She said, glaring over to Zoey's body.

"Can we get started already?" Zoey asked.

Quinn turned around. "Sure! Now if you all would just– Wait a second... one, two... We're missing someone."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Chase." Quinn answered. Chase, who had been quiet the entire time, looked up. "Or, the body of Chase that is." Chase looked back down, still remaining quiet.

"Nicole!" Zoey remembered. "Anyone know where she is?" No one knew. "Okay... I'll try calling Chase's phone." Zoey took out Nicole's phone and dialed the number for Chase."

"Hello?" Nicole asked on the other line, once she had picked up.

"Nicole, where are you? You're supposed to be in Quinn's room. We're getting back to normal now!" Zoey told her.

"Oh, I thought Dana said that was tomorrow." Nicole said, slightly confused.

"Well it's not! It's right now, so get over here!"

"Tell her to hurry it up, or I'm going to hurt her!" Dana shouted toward Zoey.

"And you might want to put a rush on that... Dana's upset now." Zoey added, hanging up the phone. "Okay, she's coming..."

"You're thinking it again!" Dana shouted.

"I'm not thinking anything!" Logan protested.

"Of course you're not, you're you!" Dana said, breaking into a fit of laughter. Everyone else, excluding Chase and Logan, laughed along with her.

"Ha-ha." Logan said sarcastically. "At least Chase here didn't laugh."

"No, it was still funny. I just don't feel like laughing." Chase spoke.

_What's wrong with Chase...? _Zoey thought, looking over at Dana's figure sitting on the chair. _He was fine a few hours ago. Now he seems all depressed..._ _I wish I knew why. Then maybe I could help him. All he does is sit there, and wont let anyone help. _Chase looked up and over at Zoey. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment, but then Chase looked away again.

Suddenly a high pitched voice filled the room. "Hi guys!" It was Nicole.

"Finally!" Logan exclaimed. "Can we switch back now?" Logan asked, turning around to face Quinn.

"Certainly." Quinn walked around to reposition the six chairs that she had set out. As she approached Chase, Quinn said, "Chase, you sit over there, please," pointing to the chair second from the left.

"What...? Oh, okay." Chase said lightly, moving to the correct seat.

"Dana, you sit next to him." Quinn told them next.

While Quinn kept telling them all where to sit, Nicole pulled Zoey off to the side to talk to her. "What is it?" Zoey asked.

"How did it go?" Nicole answered with a question.

"How did what go?" Zoey answered, also with a question.

"My date!" She yelled.

Zoey blinked as she remembered what happened. "Uh... what about it?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"Does he like me?" Nicole wondered.

"I thought I already told you that when you called me." Zoey told her.

"That was during it. I want to know what happened after it ended!"

Zoey gulped slightly. _Why does she have to know so badly...? _"How come you want to know so bad?"

Nicole looked upward in thought for a moment. "I don't know... I just do." Nicole answered.

"Well... can it wait until after we get back to normal? Everyone's waiting for us now." Zoey stated, gesturing over to the four teens sitting on chairs, and Quinn.

"Okay then!" Nicole said, smiling the best face Chase's face would give.

_I'll sure be glad to have everything normal again. It sure is hard to talk to people when the person inside isn't the one your looking at. _Zoey thought, walking over and taking a seat on the final seat available. Quinn walked over and placed dart-like objects on the top of Nicole and Zoey's head, similar to the ones that Quinn had placed on them back when this whole situation started.

"Can we hurry this up? Mines starting to itch." Michael said with annoyance in his voice, and started poking at it.

"Don't pick at it!" Quinn shouted at him. Michael stopped immediately. "Okay then, anymore interruptions?" No one said anything. "Here we go!" And with that, Quinn flipped the switch.

The machine hummed and whirred, just as it did the first time, but this time the lights in the room remained on. Everyone figured this was a good sign. The machine continued to warm-up, thought it was taking much longer then it did before. Finally, it sent it's energy through the cords, and to the sticks on top of everyone's heads. Just before it hit, Zoey could hear Quinn whisper softly, _Hope this works..._ After that, all six of them were knocked unconscious, as the device did it's job.

**A Few Hours Later**

Zoey was the first to awaken. She looked around and noticed it was dark in the room. _It's the middle of the night now..._ she thought. As her eyes wandered the room, she saw the bodies of Nicole, Michael, Logan, Dana, and Chase. _I didn't see me... I didn't see myself! _"We're normal again!" Zoey shouted. "Guys, wake up! Quinn, wake up!" Quinn was laying down on her bed, fast asleep.

Not everyone got up, some were still out. But Michael and Dana opened their eyes, and sat up. Both of them looked at themselves and discovered that they were in their corrective bodies again. "Yes! I'm not Logan anymore!" Michael yelled with glee. His yell woke up Nicole.

Nicole glanced around the room quickly. "Oh my god, you guys! I had the freakiest dream! Quinn made us try out this experiment of hers, and it made all of us switch bodies!"

"Um... Nicole. That wasn't a dream." Zoey told her.

"What!? You mean I'm still Chase?" Nicole asked frantically.

"No Nicole, your back to your original self." Quinn answered.

"Oh good... I didn't like being a guy."

"Tell me about it..." Dana added.

"I think we should get out of here now. It's late." Zoey figured.

"Oh wait, Chase and Logan haven't woken up yet." Quinn noticed, turning around.

"I'll wake them up." Zoey told her, walking forward, towards them. "Guys, get up. We have to get going." She said, shaking both of them slightly. There was no reaction. "Come on! Chase, Logan, get up." Zoey said again, raising her voice slightly, shaking them a little harder. There was still no reaction. _Why won't they get up? They cant still be unconscious. _"This isn't funny! Wake up you two!" Still, there was no reaction.

Zoey grew worried at this point. She observed them both and noticed they didn't show any signs that they were breathing. (**A/N: Chest moving up and down...**) This just made her even more nervous. She then check both of their pulses. This, fortunately, was still there. "Quinn, they won't wake up! WHY WON'T THEY WAKE UP!?" Zoey screamed at Quinn frantically.

"Zoey calm down! You're probably just over reacting." Quinn said to Zoey, trying to calm her down.

"Over reacting?" Zoey questioned, repeating what Quinn had just said. "Then why wont they wake up? Neither of them are even breathing!"

"Let me see." Quinn suggested, pushing Zoey aside. She examined them for a minute, before Zoey spoke up again.

"Well?" She asked.

"Hmm... They seem perfectly fine. They just wont wake up." Quinn answered.

"Shouldn't they be up by now? I mean, we all got up fine." Zoey told her, gesturing over to Dana, Nicole, Michael, and herself.

"Their brains must not have kicked in yet. Listen, let's just leave them here for tonight, and when they wake up they can leave. Now, you guys should go. It's late, and I'm sure you could all use some sleep."

"So if those two are going to be here for the night..." Michael piped up. "...then that means I get the single bed!"

"Yes, yes. That's great. Now move! I want to go to sleep." Dana yelled, pushing him out the door.

Zoey didn't budge. See kept her eyes onto both Chase and Logan, who were still seemingly unconscious on their chairs. Nicole popped her head back into the room when she noticed that Zoey hadn't followed Dana and her. "Zoey? Come on Zoe. Quinn said they'll be fine by tomorrow. Let's just go get some sleep. And while we walk to our dorm, you can tell me _all _about my date."

"No Nicole... not now. Let's just go to bed." Zoey walked out of Quinn's room with her friend, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay..." Nicole said sadly.

Zoey placed her key inside the lock of their dorm door once the two of them had arrived, and walked in. They found that Dana had already fallen asleep on her bed as they closed the door. "Wow. She sure can go to sleep fast..." Nicole whispered to Zoey. She didn't respond. The two of them got dressed for bed, and each one of them was happy to be laying on their own bed once again.

As Zoey closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think of Chase and Logan, and how helpless they looked, just sitting on those chairs without any movement. _I know Quinn said not to worry, but I can't help but feel like they wont wake up. Like something just went horribly wrong, and one of them is with me... right now._

**The Next Morning**

Zoey woke up late the following morning. She had been up most of the night tossing and turning, worrying about Chase and Logan. _I'm sure they're both fine, just like Quinn said. _As she looked around, she noticed that Dana was still asleep, but Nicole had already left the room. Zoey let out a sigh as she stood up to stretch. Being glad that she was in her own body again, she walked over to get a change of clothes on... her own clothes.

As Zoey walked across the campus, she spotted Nicole talking to the guy she herself had to date just the day before. She smiled at how easily Nicole had managed to get things back in order for herself. Zoey continued her walk, and eventually saw Michael sitting at a table, eating a plate of food, and decided to go greet him.

"Hey Michael." Zoey waved.

"Hello Ms. Brooks." Michael greeted back.

"Have you seen Chase anywhere?" Zoey asked.

"No, I haven't." Michael told her. "The room was empty when I woke up this morning. And it didn't look like their beds had been slept in at all."

"Oh no..." Zoey said, growing nervous. "You don't suppose they're still..."

"Don't worry about it. They probably just didn't go to bed last night, and they're just wandering the campus somewhere." Michael said, trying to keep Zoey calm, even though he was thinking the same thing that Zoey was.

"Well, I'm going to go look." Zoey said sternly, standing up. She was gone before Michael had the chance to respond. Zoey quickly made her way towards Quinn's room, and when she had arrived, she found that the door was slightly open ajar. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. What she saw caused her to gasp.

Zoey pushed the door open all the way and saw Quinn, standing next to Chase and Logan, both of which were still laying motionless on the same chairs they were on the night before. "Quinn? What's going on?" Zoey asked her.

"Zoey! I didn't hear you come in." Quinn gave Zoey a weak smile.

"Quinn, I thought you said they'd be up by now." Zoey reminded her.

"I know... I know... I figured they would. But they just wont get up. I've been running some tests to try and figure out why they wont, but so far I haven't come up with anything yet." Quinn admitted sadly.

"Nothing?" Zoey repeated.

"No..." Quinn said, rubbing the back of her neck, looking downward. "Maybe if I hadn't taken out the gyroceptic rod, this wouldn't have happened..."

"What!? What do you mean?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Well, you guys wanted to get back to normal really fast, so I thought if I got rid of the gyroceptic rod, then it would save me a lot of time. But instead, it causes this to happen. Sorry..." Quinn apologized.

"Well, is there any way I can help?" Zoey asked.

"None that I can think of at the moment. Let me just continue by myself, and I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay..." Zoey nodded, and turned around for the door. As she left the room and turned the corner, Zoey accidentally bumped straight into Dana.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled at Zoey, maneuvering around her, and entered Quinn's room.

_Someone's a bit grumpy... _Zoey thought to herself. Zoey walked back to her own room, but on the way, Zoey heard Dana say to Quinn. "Quinn, we have a problem."

Zoey entered her room, and headed for her bed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. _I just don't understand why they cant wake up. Instead they just lie there in a state of comatose. We woke up fine, so they should have too._

Suddenly, Zoey heard a voice that was oh-so-familiar to her.

"Oh..." Zoey heard the voice start saying. It was low, and she could just barely hear it, but she knew who it was. "What– what happened?"

"Chase?" Zoey called out, jumping up from her bed, looking around.

"Zoey?" The voice answered back, at normal volume now. Zoey had been right, and it was Chase.

"Chase!" Zoey shouted. She ran for the door, and expected to see Chase behind it. But he wasn't there. "Chase? Where are you?"

"I– I don't know, where are you? I can't see you." Chase told her.

"This isn't funny Chase! Come out of hiding right now." Zoey started to scold him, still looking around.

"I'm not hiding! I... can't even do anything." Chase explained.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? Just come out of hiding! I don't like talking to thin air." Zoey started to get upset.

"I'm telling you I can't move. Except... I am moving."

"How can you move when you can't move?" Zoey asked, getting confused.

"I don't know. It's like something's moving everything for me." Chase said lightly.

"Well, where are you? I'll come find you." Zoey asked.

"I think I'm in your room."

"But I don't see you anywhere." Zoey pointed out.

"I can't see myself either." Chase agreed. "I can't see you, I can't even move."

"Then just describe what you see then so we can end this game." Zoey decided.

"I'm telling you this isn't a game. I don't know what's going on." Chase told her. Zoey sighed, as she walked to her bed to sit down while Chase started his description. "Well, I think I just took a quick walk. But I'm sitting now." This just added to Zoey's confusion. "I can see your door now."

"Is that it?" Zoey asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"No... I just can't move my eyes to look around."

"Chase! I can't take this anymore! I was worried about you, and now you have the audacity to play around with me?" Zoey yelled at him through the air.

"But I'm not– " Chase was interrupted by the door opening. It was Nicole. "There, Nicole can help. Nicole, do you think you can help me out here?"

"Hey Zoey, how are you?" Nicole asked, seemingly oblivious to Chase's question. Nicole walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up to her own bed, and grabbed something on the top of it.

"I'm not Zoey..." Said Chase.

"Well that was a little rude." Zoey said, looking at her.

Nicole was confused by this comment. "What do you mean? All I said was hi."

"You completely ignored Chase's Question." Zoey told her.

"Um... Zoe. Chase isn't here. He's still at Quinn's. Are you feeling alright?" Nicole wondered.

Zoey stood silent for a moment. "Yeah... I'm fine." She told Nicole.

"Okay then..." Nicole left the room, leaving Zoey alone.

"What did she mean by saying I'm at Quinn's?" Chase questioned. But Zoey didn't answer him. "Zoey?"

Zoey made her way to the door and walked outside her room. _Am I going crazy now? _She asked herself.

"You're not crazy Zoe. Why would you think that?" Chase said truthfully. Zoey stopped abruptly.

_How did he know I said that when I thought it? _She thought.

"You thought that?" Chase asked, a bit surprised. "Weird..."

"I must be crazy with worry..."

"Zoey, I– " Chase said, trying to ease Zoey down.

"Please, just be quiet!" She shouted aloud. Her voice echoed down the hall. Zoey leaned against the wall, and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees. Further down the hall, she saw a door open up, and someone she knew walk through it. It was Dana, and she was leaving Quinn's room.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" Dana yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana turned from Quinn's room and marched down the corridor. She glanced at Zoey, who was still on the floor leaning against the wall, as she passed. Their eyes met for a moment, but she didn't say a word, and kept on walking away.

"Quinn..." Zoey said lightly. "Maybe she can explain this." As she stood up, she saw Quinn's door close. Zoey ran to it, and knocked on it aggressively. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!"

**Earlier That Same Morning**

Dana had been sleeping in late, once again. Zoey was walking around the room, getting a change of clothes on before leaving. As Zoey shut the dorm door, she had accidentally closed it too hard, and woke up Dana. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around the room. No one was in sight. It was just her in the room. _What time is it? _She wondered rhetorically, and didn't bother to look at the clock.

Dana stood up and stretched, yawning as she made her way to the window. As she peered outside, she smiled a little, as she was happy to wake up in her own body again. Dana turned around and put some clothes for the new day. As she was tying her shoes, before leaving the room, she heard a voice enter her head.

_What the... _Dana wondered. She tilted her head up, and glanced around the room, at the window, and then at the door. "Who's there?"

"Dana?" The voice asked.

"Logan? Where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure... Where are you?" Logan said, sending the question back at her.

Dana was not amused. She got up and ran to the door. "I'm right here you–" She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw no one behind it. "This isn't funny! Come out from hiding right now!" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Did I just– I'm not hiding! I don't know where I am." Logan snapped back at her.

"Stop playing around here! It's too early for it." Dana told him, still looking around.

"I'm telling the truth. I can't do anything, I'm frozen or something, but something keeps moving me." Logan said.

_Maybe he is telling the truth... I hope he's okay, _she thought.

"Wow, is that true? Dana Cruz is worried about me?" Logan laughed slightly.

Dana froze in place. _Wh– What!? I didn't say that!_

"Yes you did!" Logan said. Dana's eyes grew wide. "So, are you–"

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled at Logan's voice, raising her hands to the back of her head. "You aren't there! You're still in Quinn's room, and I can't be hearing you now! I'm just imagining you... you can't read my mind... I know, I'm dreaming." Dana gave herself a quick pinch on the arm to wake herself up, and found, that it did nothing but give her a quick moment of pain. _Ow..._

"Hey! That hurt! Who did that?" Logan asked nobody in particular.

"Go away, and leave me alone! Or come down here so I can smack you!" Dana shouted out.

"I told you already, I can't." Logan told her.

_Quinn... maybe I could go to her._

"Why do you have to do see her? She's weird..."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She yelled at him, going to the dorm door, and opening it. Dana quickly walked towards Quinn's room, and found that the door was opened. As she turned to go inside, she smacked into Zoey, as she was leaving the room. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Dana moved around her, and entered Quinn's room. Zoey walked away. "Quinn, we have a problem."

"Everyone seems to have a problem lately." Quinn pointed out. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but I keep hearing Logan's voice. And I can't find him anywhere, and I don't know if it's just– SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" Dana started to explain, getting interrupted by Logan's voice again. "You see? Don't you hear it?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dana for a moment. "No... I don't. And Dana, Logan's right here." She told Dana, pointing to the corner of the room. Dana looked in that direction, and saw both Chase and Logan sitting in their chairs, having still not moved an inch.

"What– but– how– why... What am I doing over there? Did I– Am I dead?" Logan blurted out.

"I'm telling you to BE QUIET!" Dana shouted, once again.

"Are you alright Dana? Do you need anything?" Quinn offered.

"Of course, I'm fine! I'm not sick! Or crazy or something!"

"Perhaps you're just worried about Logan, hmm? And these 'voices' are just you're brain telling you how worried you are." Quinn guessed, smirking slightly.

Dana stood silent for a moment. "What? Me? Worried about 'Logan'? That's a laugh." She started to laugh slightly, but it wasn't a very convincing laugh.

"Well, if that's all, then please leave so I can continue my work again." Quinn told her.

"Wait, what about the Logan voices?" Dana inquired.

"Well, if you're not worried about him, then it shouldn't matter at all."

"Fine." Dana turned around and headed for the door, and opened it up. She walked through it out into the hallway, and turned back around. "Yeah, thanks a lot for help!" she yelled at Quinn. "This is all your fault, you know!" Dana wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she felt the need to blame someone else. In a huff, she looked away from Quinn's room, and marched down the hall. She noticed Zoey down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Their eyes met for a moment as she passed, but neither of them said a word. Dana continued walking toward their dorm room. _I'm not crazy... am I? _As she went to unlock the door, she heard hard knocking down at Quinn's door.

Dana turned her head in the direction of the sound, and saw Zoey, pounding on Quinn's door. "Quinn! Open up! It's Zoey! I need to talk to you!" she heard Zoey shout.

The door by Zoey opened, revealing Quinn on the other side. She was starting to look a little distressed. "Yes Zoey?" she asked her.

Zoey calmed down for a moment as she gazed at Quinn. "So... how's it coming along?" Zoey wondered casually.

"No more luck than the last time you came in here." Quinn stated plainly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now, is there anything else?"

"Actually... yes." Zoey paused to think. Quinn just stared at her. "Quinn, I think I may be going crazy. I'm hearing Chase's voice everywhere I go now. And I figured maybe you could help me out?" Quinn didn't react, and just stood frozen in place. Zoey waited for a minute, keeping her eye on Quinn, who never moved a muscle. "Quinn?" she asked.

Suddenly Quinn's eyes blinked once. Zoey jumped back slightly, as she had been watching her intensely. "I was just thinking, don't get all excited over it." Zoey scratched a small itch on her arm as she kept looking at her. "Zoey, could you go get Dana for me?" Quinn asked.

"Dana? Why do you need her?" Zoey wondered, confused.

"Well, if you want answers, then you'll go get her. Besides, she wants answers similar to yours as well." Quinn told her.

"I don't understand." Zoey admitted.

"Don't worry. You will. Go on now." Quinn shooed. _I just need a minute to think. _Quinn closed the door behind Zoey, and turned around to face the two boys sitting in chairs. She stared at them quickly, and started to walk towards them. _I wonder... could that be possible? _Quinn raised her arm and nudged Chase's own arm slightly, checking for any response at all, which there was none. _I guess it would explain it._

Outside Quinn's laboratory of a room, Zoey was heading to her dorm room. When she and Dana had stared into each other's eyes earlier, it seemed like that she was heading back to their room. As Zoey approached the door, she found that she was right. As she lowered her hand to unlock the door, Zoey could hear a voice coming from inside. It was Dana's. Zoey opened the door and walked inside, and sure enough, found Dana sitting on her bed. "Who were you talking to?" Zoey asked curiously.

"N– No one." Dana stammered.

"Okay... well, Quinn wanted me to come bring you back to her room." Zoey told her. "She said something about you wanting the same information as me.

Dana just stood in place for a moment, before following her out the door.

As the two made their way back to Quinn's room, Chase's voice decided to speak again. "Zoey, I'm really confused about all of this." Zoey didn't respond to it at first, but eventually answered with "Me too."

"What's that?" Dana asked.

"Huh?" Zoey questioned back, slightly in a daze.

"You said 'me too.'" Dana told her.

"Oh. It's nothing..." Zoey assured her.

Dana raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay then." Zoey opened the door, and she and Dana entered Quinn's room. Quinn was still staring at two boys.

"I– uh... brought Dana." Zoey announced. Quinn turned around, her face stricken with sadness. She quickly tried to wipe it before Zoey or Dana noticed it, but Zoey had caught a glimpse of it.

"I'm guessing the two of you would like me to possibly explain why you have been hearing these voices in your heads." Quinn stated.

"Dana? You've been having voices too?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Yes." Dana said, looking away. Under her breath she muttered, "Very annoying ones..."

"But before I do that, I need to do a quick test." Zoey and Dana groaned at this. "But it should explain it to you anyway." Quinn stepped next to Zoey, her face just an inch away from Zoey's. Their eyes met, and stared into the other's.

As time passed, Zoey began to be a little freaked out. "Quinn?"

Quinn took a step back, and raised her hand. She stopped raising it once it was between Zoey and her's faces. Quinn showed Zoey three fingers. "Zoey. Tell me how many fingers you see.

Zoey blinked once before answering. "Three."

"Good." Quinn lowered a finger, leaving two remaining. "Now..." Quinn hesitated a moment, still looking straight at Zoey. "Chase, how many do you see?" Dana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh..." Chase stammered. "I'm pretty sure I see two. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Quinn stood still, keeping her two fingers up. Dana stood waiting for the expected answer. Zoey just waited for Quinn to respond, which didn't happen. Time passed, and Quinn still kept her two fingers up. "Well?" she asked.

"'Well' what?" Zoey wondered.

"Aren't you going to tell me what he said?" Quinn told her.

"Huh?" Zoey asked dumbly.

"Tell me what Chase said. You are the only one that can hear him after all." Quinn revealed.

"I am?"

Quinn sighed, and turned toward Dana. "Dana, did you hear Chase at all?"

"Uh..." Dana's eyes shifted from Quinn, to Zoey, and back at Quinn. "Not really."

"Well there you have it. Now what did Chase say?" Quinn asked Zoey.

"He said 'two.'" Zoey announced.

"This is really weird..." Chase admitted.

"Thank you. I just have one more test to do now." Quinn smiled slightly evilly, as she turned around, and headed for the opposite side of the room.

"Why did you just smile like that?" Dana asked curiously.

"Oh... no reason." Quinn picked up an object, and walked back to the two girls. She whispered something into Zoey's left ear, which caused Zoey to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Dana shouted, getting angry.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you." Quinn said, advancing toward her. "Logan..."

"Yeah...?" Logan asked nervously. Quinn firmed the grip on the object she was holding behind her back. Neither Dana or Logan knew what it was. Zoey watched as Quinn walked to Dana, and saw her eventually stop, still holding the object... a mirror. (**A/N: Okay, let's take a quick sec. away from the story. Can you tell what's going to happen next? Zoey's laugh, plus mirror, plus Logan equals...? Yep.** **I just had to do it.**)

Quinn raised her arms, along with the mirror, to face level. "Logan. This is you're reflection." A second later, Dana toppled backwards, her hands covering her ears.

"OW!" Dana glanced up at Quinn, and glared at her, one hand still covering an ear. "Damn you Quinn! Why did you make him do that?"

Zoey and Quinn had started laughing. Dana stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." Quinn apologized, still laughing. "I needed that..."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dana stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault Logan is obsessed with mirrors." Quinn told her.

"Hey!" Logan objected.

Dana turned around, facing away from the others. _You think you could've yelled that any louder? _she thought.

"Alright, so incase you two haven't figured out what's happened yet, let me explain it to you in words. You see, ba– " but Quinn was interrupted by Dana.

"Short version please." Dana demanded.

"Zoey, Chase is inside you. Dana, Logan is inside you."

"He is?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. I believe, when I had you guys in here last night to switch you all back, Chase ran into you, and Logan into Dana." Quinn explained.

"I don't get it." Dana told them.

"Basically, what I've now figured out, my machine has moved your souls. Which is why you guys were placed into different bodies the first time. When I tried to put you guys back together, Zoey and Chase's souls, for example, must have come into contact. If I'm correct, the two souls "fought" each other. Basically, this means that they were trying to see who would gain control of the body. In this case, it was inside Zoey's body, and Zoey's soul had won, thus leaving Chase's soul wandering inside aimlessly. This is why, Zoey, you told me you were hearing Chase's voice, and why we can't hear him ourselves. He is inside of you. This goes the same way for you as well Dana. Logan is inside of you. Nicole and Michael managed to get to their own bodies safely, but Chase and Logan have not." Quinn continued explaining. She turned around and pointed to the seemingly lifeless bodies of Chase and Logan. "Their bodies are very much alive, but are just currently empty, which is why they had never woken up."

"Speaking of waking up..." Zoey started. "Chase actually did wake up late, I think..."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"I didn't start to hear Chase until this morning, and we woke up last night. Why is that?"

"Oh. Remember how said that you and Chase's souls had 'fought'"? Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Zoey told her.

"Well, it had caused Chase's soul to get "knocked unconscious", as you could call it. And it didn't wake up until later. Same thing went for Logan." Quinn looked over at Dana, who was quietly talking to herself, an annoyed look on her face.

"Guess she's talking to Logan." Zoey guessed.

"You should just be glad that you won your little "fight", and you're not in your own body, but in a position similar to Chase, and not being able to control your own body, but Chase was controlling it for you."

"So, are you going to fix this?" Dana shouted suddenly. "I can not have Logan inside me like this. He's already bugging the hell out of me.

"You know you like it." Logan mocked, inside of her.

"Yes, I'll get on it." Zoey and Dana headed for the door, and opened it. "But just remember..." The two girls turned around to face Quinn. "Chase and Logan can feel everything you do, and hear everything that you hear, and can hear everything you think. So if you want to keep any thing private, it's best that you don't think it or speak it. Chase, Logan, the same goes for you two. If you want to keep anything private, try not to speak it or think it, though for you two, thinking will be the same as speaking."

"Ok..." Chase mentioned.

Quinn closed the door, leaving just her and the two empty bodies in her room. Quinn's face grew sad again. _I need to hurry and fix this, and quickly. I couldn't tell Zoey or Dana the problem, or they might worry; Chase and Logan especially. But if I don't get this sorted out... Chase and Logan will be..._

_...gone._

-------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Dana were still standing outside of Quinn's room. They hadn't moved after Quinn had closed the door. Both were reflecting on the information she had given them. They each had someone inside of them. Anything that happened to them would happen to the boys as well. The boys could hear anything the girls did, see what they saw, feel anything they felt.

"I'm gonna go." Dana piped up suddenly. She quickly spun around and walked away. Zoey watched her disappear into their dorm room, as her mind wandered.

"**Zoey? You alright?" Chase wondered.**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a walk." Zoey told him.

"**Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure you need one after all this." Chase agreed.**

Zoey turned around to face the opposite direction that Dana had walked away too. Zoey reached the lounge and walked out the front door. As she wandered around the campus, Zoey's mind remembered that sad look on Quinn's face. It bothered her. She saw it, and Quinn had tried to hide it, and never explained anything bad to them. There was something that Quinn didn't want to talk about, but Zoey couldn't think of what that something could be. As Zoey kept walking around, Nicole noticed her. Nicole thought that something must be wrong with Zoey by the look she saw on her face. As she wondered if she should go talk to Zoey, Zoey made a turn and headed for the beach.

The beach was pretty empty at this point in time, and that was how Zoey preferred right now. She stopped walking as she reached the highest place the crashing waves washed up to. Chase had been quiet up till now, but felt that he should say something to get Zoey talking, to at least get some casual conversation in.

"**So... the beach. The beach is good." Chase commented.**

Zoey didn't respond at first. She sat down onto the sand, and slipped off her shoes and socks, setting them aside. Zoey placed her now bare feet in front of her, letting the water flow over them each time the waves washed over the sand. "Yeah. It's nice." Zoey agreed.

"**You know, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen.**" **Chase apologized.**

"What? Hurt me? How?" Zoey asked, confused.

"**Remember how Quinn said that we 'fought'?" Chase started explaining.**

"Oh, you mean that?" Zoey remembered.

"**Yes."**

Zoey smiled at Chase's kindness. "No, I was fine. And I know you didn't mean to get stuck inside of me. No one meant for any of this to happen. It just did." Zoey told him.

"**But you're still worried." Chase knew this because of how Zoey was thinking about that sad look Quinn had on her face.**

"It was just that look I saw on Quinn. There must be something she didn't tell us. Or didn't want to tell us."

"**Well, let's worry about it when it comes."**

Zoey nodded slightly. "Alright." She closed her eyes and laid back into the sand. "So what should we do now?" Zoey asked, starting to picture Chase in her mind.

"**I guess we could– " Chase started, but stopped suddenly.**

"We could what?" Zoey asked, curious to know.

"**Are– are your eyes still closed?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah. Why?"

"**What did you do?"**

"We were talking, and I just started thinking of you. You know, pictured you in my mind." Zoey explained.

"**I can move..." Chase told her.**

"Huh?" Zoey wondered, slightly confused, though she did notice that the Chase she had imagined was moving.

"**Quick! Think of a location. Anywhere, I don't care." Chase advised.**

"Uh... okay." Zoey thought for a moment, and decided on Chase's dorm room, though she still didn't understand why.

"**I knew it!" Chase shouted. "You chose my room, right?"**

"Yeah..." She answered, confused even more then before. "But what– "

"**Now imagine yourself next to me." Chase demanded.**

Zoey thought she was starting to understand what Chase was trying to do, and obeyed. The next thing she knew, she was standing in Chase's dorm room back on campus, and Chase was standing right next to her.

"**Zoey!" The body of Chase next to her shouted, running to her and giving her a hug.**

"Chase, is that you?" she asked it.

"**Yep. It looks like whenever you think of my body I can take control of it. Almost like real life, except you control everyone and everything, except me, since we're in you're head." Chase figured.**

"Oh? That's kind of cool. Too bad you can't come out, and make it 'real', real life." Zoey said sadly.

"**Well Quinn told us that she would get Logan and me out of you girls, so in the mean time, let's enjoy it. You could have us fly around in the sky! Or perhaps swim at the bottom of the ocean!" Chase said, popping out random ideas. "And we can do those things since it won't be real, and you'll just be imagining them."**

Zoey laughed slightly. "I guess we could. Sounds like fun." But before the two could continue the conversation inside Zoey's head any further, a larger then normal wave crashed over and onto her entire body. Gagging on the sudden rush of saltwater, Zoey sat up, coughing and brushing any of the remaining water off her face. Zoey frowned at what just happened. The wave had hit her entire body, so she was soaked from head to toe.

"**You okay Zoe?" Chase asked.**

Zoey raised a finger and brushed the hair off of her forehead. "Yeah... I'm just wet now." Zoey started looking around herself, as if trying to find something. Her head drooped downward as she had found the item. "Aw man..." The wave had picked up Zoey's shoes, and carried them off into the ocean. Zoey watched as they slowly drifted away from her.

"**Lost your shoes..." Chase noticed.**

"Yeah..." Zoey stood up from the sand and brushed herself, trying to remove the sand that was now sticking to her from the water. As she did so, a voice called out her name. She turned around to face it, and saw Nicole waving at her. But she wasn't alone though. Standing next to her was Jonathan, the guy Nicole was currently dating.

"Hi Zoey!" Nicole shouted, running up to her. "Oh, what happened?"

"Wave..." Zoey told her. "A big wave."

"That sucks." Nicole started saying. "So Zoe, are you okay? I saw you walking around earlier, and you seemed upset."

"No, I'm fine. I was just talking a walk, which ended up down here." Zoey assured her.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go then. I have another date." Nicole said to her before turning around and walking away.

_Another already? _Zoey thought. Jonathan glanced at Zoey, and gave her a quick nod, and turned to walk with Nicole. Zoey gulped slightly as she watched the two walk away. _No... I just have to forget about that._

"**Hey, isn't that the guy who you went on a fake date with while you were Nicole?" Chase questioned.**

"Yeah... That's him." Zoey said slowly.

**Meanwhile at the Girls' Dorm Room...**

Dana was laying down on her bed, looking out the window. She had finally found out what happened, and wasn't happy about it. Logan could sense this, and wasn't sure how to respond.

"**You okay?" he asked.**

"Oh, I'm just great." Dana replied sarcastically. "I only have an annoying jerk stuck inside of me for who knows how long."

"**I'm not that bad!" Logan argued back.**

"Beg to differ..." Dana retorted, rolling her eyes.

"**Well, you're stuck with me for now. So you might want to deal with it." Logan told her.**

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"**I did not! But it's not that bad..." **Dana scoffed at this remark. **"Besides, you should consider yourself lucky."**

_Here we go..._ "And why's that?" Dana pretended to wonder, though she already knew what he was going to say.

"**Because you have me inside you." Logan boasted.**

"Oh joy." She replied blankly. "I'm just so lucky. And by lucky, I mean unlucky."

"**Why do you always have to act like that?" Logan questioned.**

"Act like what? I'm not acting anything." Dana assured him.

"**I know that's not the real you. Stop trying to act so tough and seclude everyone from everything."**

"I don't always do that! Just leave me alone." Dana yelled at him.

"**And how do you expect me to do that when I'm stuck inside of you?" Logan wondered.**

Dana kept silent for a moment. "Then just shut up until Quinn gets you out of me."

"**Okay, okay. We won't talk about it anymore."**

-------------------------------------------------

"So... where are we going?" Nicole asked, starting up a conversation after she had walked away from Zoey.

"Well, I figured we could go see a movie," Nicole's date, Jonathan responded.

"That sounds nice," Nicole smiled. "Which one did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd let you decide." Jon told her.

"Oh! Before we do that, I need to go get something from my room. Is it okay if we can stop by there first? Because I really need it." Nicole asked, half-begging.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "No problem. I'll meet you at the theater then."

"Okay, I'll be there soon!" Nicole shouted to him as she walked toward the girls' dorm. When she arrived at the building, she headed inside, and recognized someone, who was heading down the hall. "Hey Michael, wait up!" She called to him, trying to catch up.

Michael turned around, wondering who had called him. "Oh, hey Nicole. What's up?"

"I'm on a date right now. I just have to go grab something from my room." She told him. "What are you doing in the girls' dorm?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see Quinn. I'm just wondering how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Oh yeah, they're still out of it. I'll go with you." Nicole invited herself.

"What about you're date?" Michael questioned her.

"Oh, he'll understand. I want to see how they're doing. Their my friends too!"

"Okay then. Shouldn't take too long anyway." Michael started walking again, and Nicole followed suite.

**Meanwhile at the Beach**

Zoey sighed, as she looked back at the ocean. _Now what do I do?_

"**Well, I'd give you my shoes, but... I'm somewhat shoeless at the moment. Sorry." Chased apologetically offered.**

"No, I wasn't talking about my shoes. It was just– " Zoey started saying, but stopped abruptly.

"**Just what?" Chase wondered.**

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all." Zoey responded, trying to remove what she was thinking about from her mind.

"**Okay then..."**

"I think I'm going to head back inside now, and get a towel to dry off, and get a new set of clothes on." Zoey told him, referring to the fact that she was still damp of sea water. "Oh wait, how can I change clothes with you still around?"

"**What do you mean?" Chase asked, clueless.**

"You, me. Boy, girl." Zoey hinted.

"**Oh that! Yeah, that's a problem." **Zoey started walking back towards the campus.** "Well, what I can think of, there are 3 options that you can take."**

_Which are? _Zoey thought, questioning him. She didn't want to be going around campus talking aloud toward Chase, when he wasn't even there, people would think Zoey was strange.

"**Well, there's the obvious one. You do nothing, and show off everything. But we don't want that."**

_Of course. _Zoey agreed. _Now any ideas that will actually work?_

"**I'm getting there. You can do what we found out just a little earlier." Chase advised.**

_What was that again? _She asked.

"**Where we found out that if you pictured me in your mind, I could control that. When you did it before, and we were at you're dorm room, I couldn't see the beach anymore, just the room."**

_Oh yeah. _Zoey remembered._ And what's the third one?_

"**Well, if I remember right, Quinn told us that Logan and I can see everything that you and Dana can see. Like when she did that finger test thing. If you just close your eyes while you change clothes, I can't see a thing. But of course, you won't either. So you'll want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."**

_That would probably be the best idea._

"**Okay then, I guess you'll– "** **Chase started saying, but stopped when Zoey shouted suddenly, and Chase joined along.**

"OW!" Zoey yelled out, jumping backwards.

"**That burns! What did you do?" Chase asked, feeling the pain that Zoey had just felt.**

"It was the pavement!" Zoey replied, standing on one foot, rubbing the sole of the other. "It's really hot!" Zoey had been walking on the sandy beach before, but as she came to the pavement of the campus, she found that the sun had heated it up rather high.

"**What are you going to do to get back to the dorm then?"**

Zoey sighed. "Guess I'll run."

"**That sounds fun." Chase said sarcastically, sighing as much as he could in the state he was in.**

"Yep." Zoey agreed, bracing herself for the pain to come, as Chase did the same inside of her. _Why does the dorm have to be so far away? _She complained, and took off at her highest speed.

**Also Meanwhile...**

"**Okay look. I'm sorry... if I hurt you." Logan apologized. "I guess..."**

"What? I'm not hurt." Dana told him, trying to act tough. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She got up from her bed to get a bottle of water.

"**Okay then... well, are you going to go do anything? Or are you going to sit in here all day long?" Logan whined.**

"I don't know. It usually finds me." Dana said optimistically.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.**

"Well, being friends with all of you, it always seems to bring crazy adventures. Like this for example. I have you stuck inside me for who knows how long." Dana said, taking a sip of water.

"**I guess you have a point there. There's always some interesting things going on for some reason."**

"Almost like someone out there beyond our control is writing things down and that's what happens to us. Like a television show, or a story." Dana said, looking up at the ceiling. "But that couldn't happen."

**Outside in the Hallway**

Nicole and Michael, having reached the door to Quinn's room, knocked on the door. Inside they could hear strange whirring-like sounds. "Who is it?" Quinn called from the inside. Apparently too busy to open the door.

"It's Nicole and Michael!" Nicole quickly answered back.

"Just a minute please."

Nicole and Michael then began waiting patiently for Quinn to open the door. As they waited, both heard some sounds coming from the lounge. "Excuse me. Sorry!" Was what the two of them heard. The next thing they saw was Zoey running down the hall.

"Hi Zo–" Nicole began greeting her.

"Hey Nicole, Michael. Sorry, can't talk!" Zoey shouted at them as she ran past, without stopping, still running full force.

"–ey..." Nicole finished.

"Dang. That girl was moving!" Michael commented.

"I wonder why she was barefoot." Nicole wondered.

As they both watched Zoey frantically unlock the door to her room, Quinn opened up her own door, and greeted the two. Nicole and Michael turned around to face her. "Hey Quinn. We just wanted to see how Chase and Logan are doing."

"Has no one told you yet?" Quinn wondered.

"Told us what?" Nicole asked.

"Come in. I'll explain it to you." Quinn told them, stepping aside to let them enter her room.

**Inside the Dorm with Dana**

"So, what are you saying?" Dana wondered.

"**I'm saying that I can beat you at basketball, anytime, anyplace."**

"Do you not remember our last match?" she asked.

"**Yes. And we won." Logan boasted.**

"Barely! And that was only because I came into the game at the last minute." Before Logan could react to this, the door flew open, revealing Zoey, who quickly ran inside, jumping up and down. _What the hell?_ Zoey ran around the room, as if looking for something, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Where's the water!?" She shouted at Dana.

"I– " Dana said startled, slightly shocked. "–had the last one."

"What!?" Zoey yelled, still jumping up and down. "Yes! The bathroom! Chase you're a genius!" Zoey headed for the door. "I know, I know! I'm hurrying."

Dana and Logan were silent for a moment, before Dana spoke. "You see what I mean? There's always something going on. Guess I'll go find out what's up." She told Logan before getting up and heading out the door.

_She mentioned the bathroom, so I guess I'll go there. _Dana thought as she started to follow the path Zoey would have taken. On the way there, she passed by Quinn's room, and saw that the door was slightly open. She heard Quinn talking on the other side. Dana decided that she could go find Zoey later, and started to eavesdrop on what Quinn was saying to Nicole and Michael.

"So Logan is inside Dana," Michael started, trying to understand what Quinn had just said.

"And Chase is inside Zoey?" Nicole said, confused as well.

"Exactly." Quinn nodded. "And right now I'm trying to fix my little soul switcher here so that I can get Chase and Logan back inside their correct bodies before they die." Quinn's eyes widened, as she realized what she had just said, and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! I wasn't supposed to reveal that!_

"DIE!?" Both Nicole and Michael shouted at her.

"**She did NOT just say die." Logan stated, in disbelief at what he had heard.**

Dana gulped slightly. "Yeah, she said 'die'."

"**How can we be the ones to die?" Logan asked.**

"Why are you asking me?" Dana asked back.

"**I mean, we didn't even do anything. This is all Quinn's fault." Logan continued.**

"I guess so..."

"**Why do we have to pay for her screw up?" **Dana didn't respond to this. **"So what should we do now?"**

_I think we should go tell Zoey. _Dana answered.

"**I guess we should, but since I can't talk to anyone except you, you'll have to be the one to tell them. Wonder how they'll take it." **As she stepped forward to find Zoey, Dana's elbow accidentally hit the wall next to the door, creating a small, thud-like sound. Rubbing her sore spot, cursing lightly, Dana ran down the hall.

Inside, Michael and Quinn both heard the thump, but paid no attention to it. Nicole, however, turned around to the partly open door, and started walking towards it. "How can Chase and Logan die from this?" Michael asked. "I thought you were trying to fix this."

Quinn looked downwards at her feet on the ground. She didn't want to reveal the fact that Chase and Logan would possibly be gone. It would only make it harder on herself if she failed.

Nicole widened the door more and poked her head outside into the hallway. She looked to the right, and saw just an empty corridor, but when she looked to her left, Nicole saw a familiar figure turn the corner further down the hall. _Dana...? _Nicole closed the door and faced the other two.

"Well? Say something." Michael ordered.

Quinn glanced at him from her view of the ground, and sighed. "Technically they aren't going to die."

"But you just said they will." Nicole reminded her.

"I know..."

**In the Girls' Bathroom**

Dana pushed open the door of the bathroom inside the girls' lounge, and headed inside, expecting to find Zoey, except she wasn't in sight. _I thought Zoey said she was going to the bathroom._

"**Well, she isn't here." Logan stated.**

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _Dana thanked him sarcastically. "Zoey?" she called out to her as she knocked a stall door. There was no response.

"**Why don't you just go back to your room. She's probably there." Logan suggested.**

_She couldn't be._

"**And why's that?" Logan wondered.**

_Because, if she was, she would have passed us in the hall. _Dana explained.

"**Well, just go anyway!"**

_Fine, whatever. _Dana exited the bathroom and made her way to her dorm room.

**Quinn's Room**

"It's true, yes. Chase and Logan will die if I don't succeed, but not in the way both of you are thinking of. Right now, the empty shells of their bodies are sitting without a caretaker. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. It's too complicated to explain how that's happening, but that's the truth. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. There's both good and bad news off of that happening though." Quinn explained.

"How can there be good news off them dying?" Nicole asked.

"You see, that's where you are getting confused. If Chase and Logan's bodies' life forces run out, the bodies will die, and any souls inside them go along with it. But since Chase and Logan aren't inside them, and instead inside of Zoey and Dana, those two will stay alive."

"So... what you're saying is..." Michael started.

"If Chase and Logan's bodies die, the souls inside of the girls won't go with it, and Chase and Logan will still be with us." Quinn finished.

"That's great!" Nicole shouted with a smile.

"And what about the bad news that you mentioned?" Michael asked. Nicole's smile disappeared.

"If it happens, Chase will remain in Zoey, and Logan will remain in Dana. They will be stuck there forever." Quinn told them, diverting her eyes elsewhere.

"Forever? You can't just move them to the bodies?" Nicole asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No. If I did, they would die immediately after reaching the body. Our bodies need a soul for it's life force to care for, and our souls need a body containing an amount of life force to survive."

"What about making a robot or something?" Nicole asked as the idea popped into her head. Michael looked at her.

"No. Souls can only be inside living organisms."

"How about an animal? We could turn Logan into a cute lil' bunny rabbit, and I could take care of him." Nicole smiled as she imagined the idea. Quinn ignored this comment.

"How much time do they have left?" Michael asked, ignoring what Nicole had said as well, but he knew it wasn't much when Quinn refused to answer the question.

**The Girls' Dorm Room**

Outside of the room's door, Dana was digging into her pockets trying to find her key. "Where is that dang thing?"

"**Wait a sec, do you hear that?" Logan asked. **Dana stopped to listen.

"I'll probably never be able to stand again."

"That's Zoey." Dana stated after listening to the voice.

"**See? I told you she'd be here. I was right. I'm always right." Logan boasted. **Dana just rolled her eyes, and continued her search for her room key. Once she found it, Dana unlocked the door and walked inside, and found Zoey sitting on her bed.

"I've been looking for you." Dana told her.

"Oh? Well, sorry about earlier, when I freaked out on you. It was sort of an emergency, so I had to rush." Zoey apologized.

"That's okay..."Dana's voice drifted off as she spoke. "You might want to sit down."

"**She is sitting..." Logan pointed out.**

"I'm already sitting down." Zoey said.

"Oh..."

Zoey saw the look on Dana's face, and began to grow worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Just say it. It can't be that bad." Zoey urged.

"I overheard Quinn talking to Michael and Nicole, and she told them that..." Dana tried to explain.

"What did she say?" Zoey asked curiously.

"She told them that Chase and Logan... are going to die."

"What?" Zoey questioned, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I'm not sure either... but that's what I heard," Dana revealed. "Quinn said that Chase and Logan were going to die if they didn't get back into their original bodies."

"**That's no fun..." Chase remarked, trying to keep calm.**

_Of course it's not. _"Are you sure she said that?" Zoey asked her.

Dana nodded. "Yes. After I found out, I went looking for you, because I thought you should know."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Zoey stated, standing up.

"No, you can't!" Dana raised her voice, blocking Zoey's path.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she wanted us to know..." guessed Dana.

"**You think?" Logan remarked.**

"Well, I can't just sit here!" Zoey shouted. "You should know by now that I'm not the type of person to just sit around and wait for things to happen. And I want details."

"**That's for sure..." said Logan.**

_You hush. _"Fine." Dana stepped aside. Zoey went straight for the door and turned for Quinn's room, while Dana followed suite. As they walked down the corridor, they saw both Nicole and Michael leave the room.

Michael was the first to notice the two approaching females. "Nicole," he whispered, "don't say anything to Zoey or Dana."

Nicole nodded. _I think they know already though... _"Hi guys! What's up?"

"What did she tell you?" Zoey asked, quickly getting to the point.

"What?" Nicole wondered, only half faking.

"**I don't think they're going to say anything." Chase pointed out.**

Zoey sighed, and the proceeded to knock on the door. "Quinn! Open the door!"

The door opened, and Quinn spoke, "I'm never going to finish if I keep getting interrupted like this."

"Are Chase and Logan going to die?"

"Wha– who told you that?" Quinn asked, looking at both Michael and Nicole out of the corner of her eye.

"Dana did." Zoey told her, pointing to the current carrier of Logan. "Is it true? It can't be."

"Dana?" Quinn repeated, confused. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. They're– they're not going to die, don't be silly."

"Then why did you tell me that?" Zoey asked, now facing Dana.

"She's lying! I heard her tell them that." Dana argued, gesturing to Nicole and Michael.

"It's true!" Everyone turned to Nicole. "Quinn told us everything. And apparently they don't have much time left, because she wouldn't tell us how much time was remaining."

"Nicole!" Michael yelled at her.

"Oops. Sorry." Nicole apologized.

Quinn shook her head. "Alright, I'll explain. Chase and Logan's bodies will die out if they do not have a soul inside them. Right now, their bodies are sitting without anything inside of them. The result of this is causing their life force to rapidly drain. Once their life force is gone, they'll die. Bodies need a soul to keep on living, otherwise the life force burns up too quickly, while souls need a body containing a life force to survive. If Chase and Logan do not get back into their bodies before time is up, those bodies shall die, and Chase and Logan will be stuck inside of you."

"What about the bunny...?" Nicole asked lightly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, I could get them out of you, but the only way I can do that is to transfer them into an animal of some kind, since there aren't any empty people around. Being stronger willed, they would control that animal."

"And the bunny has to do with...?" Dana asked.

"Nicole suggested that Logan be turned into a rabbit, and that she could keep him."

Dana began to laugh, picturing the image in her mind. **"Say what!? Okay, that is NOT happening! I would make one hot rabbit though." Logan objected.**

"But Quinn..." Zoey started. "How much time do they have left?" Quinn just glanced down at the floor. "Tell us!"

"Tomorrow. At five o' clock." Everyone gasped. "I should be finished by three, tomorrow. But I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will work, we'll have to wait and see."

**Dorm Room**

"Tomorrow? How can it be tomorrow?" Zoey questioned. "That seems a little too soon." Zoey and Dana had arrived at their dorm room after interrogating Quinn.

"Beats me. I'm not the science one here." Dana answered, opening up the door. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm going to bed."

_Tired? It's still daytime... _"But how can– " Zoey started, but got cut off by Chase.

"**I don't think that's such a good idea," he warned.**

"What was that?" asked Dana, now at her bed.

"Oh, nothing." Zoey felt that she needed to sit down, and walked toward her own bed. _So what do we do now?_

"**I don't know..."**

_Aren't you worried at all? _wondered Zoey.

"**About what?" Chase asked, even though he knew what she was talking about.**

_About all this stuff happening, and how you only have until tomorrow, or you'll be stuck inside of me. _Zoey told him. _I'd be worried if I was you._

"**You're worried enough for the both of us." Chase pointed out.** **"I'm trying not to let it phase me. I know I might just lose my body over this, but I don't want to worry you about it either. Of course, you're already worried, so it didn't help much."**

_I guess so._

"**Would that be a problem?" he asked.**

_Would what be a problem? _She asked back.

"**If Quinn is unable to reverse this, would it be a bad thing if I were to stay inside of you?"**

_Of course not. I wouldn't mind it all. I couldn't just let you die, could I? _Zoey assured him. _Why would you think that?_

"**Well, they say that even the closest of friends can get on each other's nerves if they spend too much time together. So, I just thought that maybe... you wouldn't want to do this."**

_Well, we'll just have to avoid that. I'm sure our friendship could handle anything. _Zoey assured him. _But... what we should be worrying about is what's going to happen if Quinn doesn't fix this whole mess. How are we going to explain that Logan's body, and your body died? If you two keep missing school, the administration is going to go looking for you eventually. And I'm sure that they defiantly will not believe that Quinn zapped you two and that your souls were moved into Dana and me, causing your bodies to die._

"**Yeah. That is a problem." Chase agreed.**

_There has to be someway that we can let it out without there being a commotion._

"**What about my family? I'm sure they would be notified, and would surely cause some sort of problem."**

_We should just ask Quinn to handle it. I mean, all of this was her fault in the first place. She just had to go and test out that new Quinnvention of hers, when she didn't even know what it did._

"**We shouldn't be thinking of all these bad thoughts. We just have to believe that Quinn will fix this, and I'm sure that she'll come through for us. Quinn wont let Logan and I die, I'm sure of it."**

Zoey smiled. _You're right. Quinn's a smart girl. A little creepy at times, but she knows what she's doing... I hope._

"**We just have to wait until tomorrow. But, what can we do until then?"**

Zoey pondered this question for a moment, and quickly came up with a solution. _I know what we can do._

"**Oh, I like that idea." Chase responded cheerfully.**

_So you want to do it then? _asked Zoey.

"**Sure. It's better than anything we could have done if I was outside of you."**

Zoey closed her eyes as she continued her conversation. _That might be true. You think maybe I should tell Dana of what we had found out? Maybe she and Logan would enjoy it._

"**Nah. Let them figure it out by themselves, if they haven't yet. Besides, Dana said that she was going to go to sleep, so she's probably sleeping by now. And if I remember right, you had told me that it was best not to wake her up when she was asleep. Am I right?"**

_Yes... that's true. _Zoey nodded slightly.

But, the truth was that Dana was far from sleeping. She had just told Zoey that to make sure that the room was quiet. Although, this technically wasn't a problem as Zoey wasn't exactly a Nicole. Dana was glad that Nicole was out doing whatever it was that she did.

"**I thought you were going to bed." Logan commented.**

_Well, I'm not. _Dana revealed.

"**Then why did you say you were?"**

_Because I wanted some quiet, _she told him. _And you're not exactly helping._

"**Are you just worried about tomorrow?"**

_No. _There was silence between the two for a moment. _Okay fine. I am a little bit._

"**Because of me, right?"**

Dana sighed. _Just because I find you annoying, it doesn't mean I want you dead. I don't want Chase dead either. He's my friend._

"**Why do you keep this all inside?" Logan asked.**

_I don't, _she argued.

"**Yeah well, I'm just wondering what's going to happen tomorrow."**

_Yeah. Are you going to be stuck inside of me or are you getting your body back? I just want you out of me so I can get privacy whenever I want it._

"**You're not the only one who wants me back in my own body. I can't go out with girls like this. That spaz better put things back to normal, since this was all her fault."**

_If you want out so badly, maybe I should just take Nicole's suggestion into consideration and have Quinn put you inside of a rabbit. _Dana grinned slightly.

"**You– you wouldn't do that... would you?"**

_Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. It depends._

"**Okay fine. I'm sorry. I just don't like what's happening. How can I die? I didn't do anything to deserve that."**

_Just chill. I'm sure she'll fix this. She usually comes through at the end, even if she is the one to cause the problem in the first place. Besides, she has a lot to worry about right now. If you and Chase aren't put back into you're bodies, then the bodies will die. That means that she'll be in a lot of trouble, and could possibly be charged with murder, or something relatively close to that._

"**I guess... how are the other two handling this?" Logan questioned, referring to Chase and Zoey.**

Dana sat up on her bed and looked at Zoey, who was on her own bed, and saw that she still had her eyes closed. _She's smiling._

"**How can she be smiling at a time like this? The guy who loves her might just– " Logan stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said. Personally, he didn't care, but he figured that Chase would have a fit with him.**

_It's alright. I already know. Everyone in PCA knows._

"**That's true... I don't know why she doesn't see it."**

_Maybe this experience will help to push things along. We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings._

**The Next Morning(Begin End 2)**

The sun shined through the window of room 101 the next morning. Zoey slowly woke up from her slumber, and looked around the room. She saw that Nicole was still awake, though she hadn't noticed that Zoey had awoken. Zoey watched as she quietly moved about the room, which was a bit unusual for Nicole, as she always made some type of noise in the morning, with the exception of the silent leaf blower that Quinn had let her use as a hair dryer.

Nicole headed for the door, and raised her hand to grab the knob, but she didn't turn it. She stood there for a moment as Zoey stared at her. Nicole slowly turned around, not looking at anything in general, and noticed Zoey was staring at her.

"Oh, Zoey, you're up," Nicole started, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

Nicole kept silent, and adverted her gaze on Zoey. After a brief silence, she asked, "You okay Zoe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... there's a chance that Chase and Logan might die, or their bodies will anyway," Nicole sadly reminded her.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Zoey wondered, frowning.

"No," she said, turning around to open the door. As she walked through the doorway, she whispered, "But I wish it was..."

As the door closed, a voice popped up inside Zoey's head. **"Huh? Wha' happened?"** **Chase asked. **His voice sounded as if he had just woken up.

Zoey sighed, "I guess it wasn't."

"**What wasn't what now?"**

_Nothing. _Still staring at the doorway, she lowered her gaze toward her bed covers that she was still sitting under. _Did you just wake up a few seconds ago?_

"**I guess so," Chase guess.**

_Odd. I figured you'd wake up at the same time as me, since everything I do affects you as well. _Zoey stood up from her bed and picked out her clothes for the new day. She quickly got undressed and redressed, while keeping her eyes shut, as Chase was inside her.

Soon Zoey was out the door, and began to wander the campus. _So... what's it like?_

"**What's what like?" Chase asked, needing for information.**

_Just being how you are now..._

"**I don't know. It just feels normal, except I'm somewhat weightless"**

Zoey stopped walking, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry!" she shouted aloud. A few people nearby turned to look at her from her random outburst. _It's all my fault that you and Logan are in this mess._

"**Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Chase tried cheering her up.**

_Yes it is. Remember? I told everyone that we should go help Quinn out, and it lead to this. _Zoey reminded him.

"**No one could have predicted that this would happen."**

_Will you hate me if Quinn can't fix you? I'll understand if you'll want to stop being my friend. _Zoey told him, her voice lowering in volume, even though she was talking through thought.

Chase wasn't sure how to respond to that, mainly due to some slight shock. He would never stop being friends with her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Part of Chase wanted to tell Zoey how he felt about her right there and then, but the other part still had it's doubts. His doubts won. It was difficult for Chase to work the problem out, as anything he thought or spoke, though both came out as thought in his current state, would let Zoey know asa well. Chase had accidentally thought about it, but was quickly able to hide it, as Zoey was too worried to notice.

Zoey checked the time on her cell phone after Chase assured her that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It read 1:24. Quinn had told them that she would be done at about three o' clock, with the time limit ending at five. This left them about an hour and a half left until they had to go and meet Quinn.

Elsewhere on campus, a certain brunette was shooting hoops at the basketball court. She watched the ball fly through the air as she sent it towards the basket. It hit the rim and fell to the ground. "Why do I keep missing?" Dana shouted, her voice slightly upset.

"**It's because you suck at basketball," Logan commented stiffly.**

_Excuse me? _Dana asked as she went to retrieve the ball.

"**You heard me."**

_And why, pray tell, is that? _She asked, curious to see what stupid reason he'd come up with.

"**Just three things. One, you're female..." Logan began listing off.**

_Well thanks for noticing. _She said, lining up for another shot.

"**Two, you're not a boy, and three, and most importantly, you're a girl!" Logan finished.**

Dana missed her shot again. _I thought we already proved to you that girls can play just as well as guys._

"**That was a fluke."**

_Why are you always in denial?_

"**It's not denial, it's the truth," he told her.**

_Don't you ever watch television? Women's sports, the Olympics_?

"**Eh. Men are still better."**

Dana was beginning to get annoyed at how pig-headed this guy could be. _How stupid are you?_

"**Girls are too worried about their make-up and such," Logan explained, as he proceeded to do an impression. "'Oh! I broke a nail!'"**

_And you think all women are like that?_

"**Basically. They're good in the kitchen though."**

This was where Dana got really pissed. She really hated it when people used that stereotype around her. "You know what, you better just shut your mouth right now," she shouted, now speaking aloud.

"**Technically, I don't have a mouth right now."**

"Don't try and be smart with me. Not that you can."

"**Or else what? You can't do anything to me now," he boasted.**

Dana thought for a moment. _Maybe not 'now' now, but I can do something."_

Logan could see what she was thinking. **"You wouldn't do that," he figured.**

"You want to try me?"She wondered. Logan remained silent as Dana checked the time. _It's 2:50 now, and Quinn said she'd be done at 3:00. I'm going to head over there now, so you just keep your mouth shut, or you might see it happen. _Before heading out, Dana lined up one more shot towards the basket. She turned around with a sigh before the ball went straight through it with nothing net. Dana walked away as gravity slowly brought the ball from bouncing to it's motionless state. It was true that Logan's comment had upset her, but it wasn't the only thing on her mind. It was something that Dana wouldn't even admit to herself.

There was a knock on Quinn's door shortly later. "Sorry I'm a little late," Zoey apologized as Quinn opened the door. She was the last to arrive, as she saw Dana, Nicole, and Michael already inside. Even though they didn't have to be there, both Nicole and Michael felt this was where they had to be. Zoey noticed that Nicole was actually crying lightly, as Michael was patting her back to try and comfort her. She was upset by now she may just lose two of her good friends. Nicole never could handle sadness well. Zoey almost felt like crying as well, but she had to be strong.

"So... are you two ready now, or would you like to wait a little longer? You have until just before 5:00," Quinn directed her question toward Zoey and Dana.

"I'd prefer that we do it now," Dana stated.

_She makes it sound so final..._ Zoey worried.

"**Well, what is it you want? I'll do whatever it is you want to do," Chase told her.**

"Yeah... we'll go now," Zoey nodded towards Quinn.

Quinn walked over to her machine, which stood next to four chairs. Two of these chairs held onto the bodies of Chase and Logan, who both had the "teletubby sticks", which Logan had labeled them, on their heads.

"Zoey you sit in the chair next to Chase," Quinn said, pointing at it. "And Dana, you take the other seat." As they sat down, Quinn placed a similar stick on their heads.

"This better be the last time I have to have this thing on my head," Dana mentioned with an unhappy look or face.

"It will be..." Quinn assured her, as she began pressing buttons. _At least, I hope so._

"You do know, that if this doesn't work, you're going to be in a lot of trouble, right?" Michael brought up.

"Yes... I know," Quinn sighed, as she pressed the last button which started the device.

"What's going to happen if it doesn't work?" Nicole asked. "I mean, we can't exactly explain how Chase and Logan died. Who'd believe that they were actually inside of them." Nicole pointed at Zoey and Dana, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the other hand.

Zoey began to speak. "We just have to– " but stopped suddenly as her eyes shut and she laid back into unconsciousness. The same happened to Dana.

"Hey, what just happened to them?" Michael speedily asked.

"I– I– I don't know," Quinn stuttered. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"They aren't dead, are they?" Nicole questioned in a frenzy.

"No... just unconscious," Quinn told her as she checked on the two. "But I don't know why. It was just supposed to extract them!" Time passed as they waited for them to wake, but nothing happened. Nicole kept jumping up and shaking the fallen ones, in hopes it would wake them. "It won't work," Quinn revealed, placing her head in her hands. "They'll only awaken by themselves, and by then it'll be too late..."

It truly did take some time for the three of them to see movement. It was Zoey who got up first. "Zoey! You're okay!" Nicole cried happily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You blacked," Quinn explained.

"Did it–" Zoey began to ask.

"No..." Quinn immediately responded, already knowing the question. She looked away from Zoey.

"Couldn't we try again? We just have to get it right. We can't just let them die!"

"We can't. You were out for too long, and we weren't able to wake you," Quinn said sadly.

"But– "

"No. It's 4:53. We're out of time," Quinn began to tear up. "I'm sorry..." She then ran out of the room, with an apologetic sob in her voice, they heard Quinn cry out as she left the room, "I really am!"

Michael let out a sigh, "I'll go see if she's alright." As he left the room to follow Quinn, Dana woke up. Zoey turned to look at Chase. This was the last time she'd see him physically. In a few minutes, he'd be dead. The same thing went with Logan. However, unbeknownst to her, Chase and Logan both held something within. It could just be the answer they were looking for.

Only time would tell.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **There you have it! The full story of Mind Games, ending 2:) Hopefully the rest of my big update... again, sorry about that... will be out in the near future. This would be your last chance to review for this story(You know you want to.). So take it! P

And with that, I leave you with this closing statement. **Quack.**


End file.
